Chaos In Hearts
by Duchess of Darkness
Summary: [DISCONTINUED (if no one knew)!] Sora's gone evil and Riku and a few others are lost in a new world, and what the hell else could go wrong! Well, lots... Read and review, guys! Thankies, and inspiration needed...
1. Roz

Kingdom Hearts: Chaos In Hearts  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, first of all, this is a sequel and it's okay if you read this first before you read "Unexpected" but it's better if you read that one first before venturing into this fantasy world of Kingdom Hearts. Well, for those who won't care and won't read the other story and jump right into this one, well, I have a few notes for you before you read. First of all, the story is ayoi, and for those who don't know what "yaoi" is, then I guess I should say what it is. Yaoi is guy and guy relationships. If you are weak hearted with guy/guy relations, or you may not like them, or something or other, then I suggest you not read any much farther. But, if for some reason you liked "Unexpected" and you don't like yaoi fics, then I think you are brave in reading my work. Second, this is rated PG13 for several reasons; one that I think will be obvious when you read this. Third, no one gets fucked, if you know what I mean. Fourth, no spoilers (I haven't beaten the game yet, so no endings). Fifth, the fic is really different from the original KH and sometimes, the characters tend to get OOC. And sixth, I believe that I should say that part of this travels to the Squaresoft world, so all you FF/CC/CT fans out there, they're here to spice things up... Oh, and also, Gundam. Squaresoft and Gundam!!! All you fans out there, be welcomed!! They are here! Yeah! ... *clears throat* ... Now, with most that I wanted to say, said, I believe I should start up the story.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
On Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku were throwing rocks into the water on the island connected to the bridge that led to the Seaside Shack. It has been a week since the play, and Sora and Riku's friendship has grown closer and tighter. Being rivals helped them hide their true feelings for each other, but more and more, they started to hang around each other more. Sora and Riku would gloat and and scold each other, but every time, behind every act of trying to humiliate each other, they would hint a smile and laugh at the situation afterwards.  
  
The two boys were like best friends who were inseperable but acted like enemies in public. When alone, they'd get along perfectly and when arguements broke out, they'd quickly be solved as if nothing had happened.  
  
Now, that evening, while the sun was setting and the water was a shade of orange under the the sun's rays, Sora picked up a small rock and flicked it in Riku's direction.  
  
The older boy quickly turned in the younger one's direction and glared. The picked up a small rock of his own and threw it in the boy's direction.  
  
Sora grinned as he dodged it easily. "C'mon, Riku, I know you can do better than that. You didn't even try!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, really...?" Riku shot back, picking up yet another rock.  
  
Sora laughed, then pulled down the bottom of one of his eyelids and stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry. Riku returned the laugh and threw the rock.  
  
They laughed, threwing more rocks at each other, knowing the other wasn't even trying.  
  
They played for a while, running around the small island, until the sky suddenly grew black. They stopped immediately; Sora flinched when Riku's rock bounced off his forehead.  
  
The sky grew black at the form of numerous thunder clouds. Thunder struck and the waves were rough. The ground suddenly shook as if there was an earthquake in the area, and the trees swayed dangerously. Sora fell as the ground gave another shake; he held onto the paopu tree as the ground seemed to lurch and give violent jerks. Riku held onto one of the palm trees and winced as the water splash onto his back like needles and bricks.  
  
The boys were having a hard time keeping balance and in one peice with the wind ripping through the air, water washing down on them like walls, and objects flying around them.  
  
  
They were silent the whole time the sudden storm occured. When it seemed to lessen up, a black pool of nothingness appeared in the middle of the island. It grew wider sever times until it was big enough for a person to lie in.  
  
Sora and Riku glanced at each other before making their way toward the black pool. The wind still ripped through the air and things still flew, making it extremely hard for the two to just cross a few feet.  
  
When they did manage to reach, though, the storm stopped all together, but the sky stayed black and clouded over with black clouds. The black pool swirled into colors of black, purple, and dark blue. Sora nearly fell into the swirling pool when Riku grabbed hold of him and prevented that.  
  
Soon enough, a cloaked person emerged from the pool. The boys couldn't see the person's face or any feature of them.  
  
"A world...... Chaos..... Destruction.... Terror.... No hope... No love... But love.... may be.... the only thing.... that may save... it all....." a voice came from underneath the hood. "Help.... Save.... He--"  
  
Sora gasped as the figure callapsed and the pool disappeared. The figure was sprawled on the ground. Sora and Riku exchanged glances and nodded. They slowly approached the figure, careful not to make much noise. The wind stopped, the sky lightened, and things stopped flying. Sora and Riku stood on opposite sides of the figure. Nodding to each other, they stepped close. Sora crouched down to remove the hood of the figure, and Riku held a block of wood in his hands in case he needed to knock them out; whoever "they" were.  
  
Sora sweated. His hand slowly inched toward the hood. When he took hold of the cloth, he glanced up at Riku for the signal, and then pulled back the hood.  
  
The boys gasped when the hood revealed a young girl Sora's age. Sora looked up at Riku who still held the chunk of wood in his hands.  
  
"Who..?" Sora said, finally letting go of the hood.  
  
Riku shrugged. "I dunno. But that voice earlier sure wasn't a girl's..."  
  
Sora rolled the girl over to her back instead of to her side which she was lying on. "I wonder who she is..."  
  
"Ch. Don't we all..."  
  
"What?" Sora looked up at Riku, giving him a funny look.  
  
"Nevermind... Just wake her up. Maybe we can get answers from her..." Riku said, waving his hand back and forth for a change of subject.  
  
"S-- Sure..." Sora lightly shook the girl's shoulder, hoping she'd wake up and not turn out to be some evil bitch.  
  
  
It took a while for Sora to wake the girl up, but when he finally did, she didn't seem to be an evil wacko as he hoped not. Her black hair fell over her eyes when she sat up. She shook her head, groaning.  
  
Sora and Riku stared at each other as the girl took her time to collect herself. Riku gave a silent signal to Sora. nodding, Sora approached the girl cautiously.  
  
"H-- hello? Are you okay?" Sora asked the girl.  
  
She jumped, startled. "Y-- Yes..." Her voice was croaked as if she hadn't used it for years.  
  
"O-- Okay..." Sora looked up at Riku for some help. He gave him the 'what now?' look.  
  
Riku returned the look with a 'why are you looking at me?!' expression.  
  
Sora and Riku exchanged silent words to each other for a while. The only thing that brought them out of their silent conversation was when the girl stood up and undid her cloak. She revealed short black shorts that were frayed at the bottom and stopped right below her butt; it reminded the boys a lot of Yuffie. She had on a dark red (burnt rose) sleeveless shirt, a matching red pair of boots that reached up just below her knees, and gloves where the fingers protruded through the finger holes. But what really caught the boys' eyes was the necklace she was wearing. Half showed King Mickey's sign, and half showed the Heartless sign. What puzzled the boys was why there was such a thing. It was true that Riku served for the heartless and Sora for King Mickey, but what was unusual was that someone would serve both.  
  
The girl noticed their staring at her necklace and quickly covered it with her hand. She blinked at them, looking them over carefully.  
  
"What's your name?" Sora said.  
  
The smiled and ruffled his hair in a playful way. As always, his hair stayed pointy. Riku defensively blocked the girl from Sora.  
  
"What about you? What are your names?" the girl said, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"Name's Riku. Now, what we wunna know is who you are and why you have that necklace around you." Riku pointed the chunk of wood at her offensively, poking her hand where she held the necklace.  
  
The girl pushed the wood away with her other hand, rubbing her hand. "It's Roz. Rossilan." she said, tucking back a lock of hair that fell over her eyes. Her hair was cut just above the shoulders, straight, black and shined in the sun with light brown highlights.  
  
"Well, Roz, what brings you to Destiny Islands?" Riku said.  
  
"Hmm? 'Destiny Islands'? What an unusual name... Well, actually, I have no clue why I'm here... But what 'brought' me here was that weird black thing." She took up her cloak and wrapped it around her again and started to move toward the bridge when she was stopped when someone grabbed her cloak and pulled her back.  
  
It was Riku. "Now hold on a minute, girl. We need more from you. You still haven't answered why you're wearing that necklace."  
  
Roz shrugged and turned around. "I'm an Outlaw. We are Neutrals, or Outlaws in some cases. We don't join any sides, so our worlds don't have any wars... But just to keep our worlds from dying, since we need things from other worlds that belong to the King or the Heartless, we send out our best warriors to the side that pays the best. In other words, if the King would need some help, he would have to sorta like rent an outlaw. But if the outlaw doesn't like what the King has bargained for him or her, they would simply decline until a deal from either the King or Heartless comes up to their needs. So that way, we outlaws get what we need like money, food, or shelter, and the side we're hired on gets a strong warrior 'til the time for the deal to last is up. There's more to it then that, but it's very hard to explain. That was the best I could do without saying more than your mental capacity can take." Roz smirked.  
  
Riku and Sora exchanged another set of silent glances and words. Sora came out from behind Riku and his wall of protection--which Riku didn't want for him to do--and approached the girl.  
  
"May I see the neklace?" he asked, holding out his hand in order to recieve the necklace.  
  
The girl shrugged. "Hn. Whatever... But I'll need it back." She gracefully took off the Outlaw's necklace and handed it over to Sora. "Hey, I have his name," she jerked her head over to Riku, "but I don't have yours."  
  
"Sora." Sora took the necklace and looked at the details carefully. He gave it to Riku for him to check out, then gave it back to Roz who just slipped it back on over her head.  
  
"So... Got anything to eat?" she said, looking around the islands.  
  
Riku sweatdropped and lightly smacked Sora in the back of the head. "She's like you."  
  
Sora arched a brow. "Huh?!"  
  
Riku shook his head and took on the liberty of showing her to Kairi who was just happened to be setting up a small picnic.  
  
They setted up in the sand, right in front of the stone wall that formed a walkway around the huge tree.  
  
"So, what do you study?" Kairi said, trying to strike up a conversation with the girl once everyone got settled.  
  
"It's called Kali and the most used weapon is the stick. But though it's a stick, it's hard enough to break bones and backs and such. You train using only hand gloves and a face mask. Well, to really toughen yourself up, that is." Roz leaned against the stone wall and stretched out her legs in front of her. She wiggled her feet. "Ever heard of the martial art?"  
  
Kairi shook her head, somewhat not expecting what for an answer.  
  
"Nogh," Sora said, his mouth full with an extra stuffed sandwhich.  
  
Riku smacked Sora upside the head again. "Doofus, don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Sora took another mouth filling bite then replyed to Riku's comment. "Yegh Muwm..." Sora chewed, swallowed, then gave Riku one of his goofy grins.  
  
Riku looked as if he was just about to clobber the boy again. It was Kairi who stopped him by handing him his own sandwhich. She told Roz to continue about herself.  
  
"Well, if you wunna know more about Kali, you should try it yourself. You can use sticks, which are usually used, or the knives or any of the other weapons. But the stick is most known to the art." Roz took a bite out of her sandwhich and chewed, disecting the contents inside to make sure no poison or anything of the sort was planted in there.  
  
Swallowing, she continued. "But, about me, I already said that I'm an Outlaw... and Outlaws are rarely noticed around in there... And sometimes we're even mistreated or worse, put to death just because of who we are. I can't explain why, exactly, but thing is, being an Outlaw has it's quirks, then it's downfalls. But, before I go into detail about myself, tell me about y'all."  
  
The three exchanged glances before Sora cleared his throat and explained about his journey. When he was done, he let Riku tell his side of the story which wasn't much because Riku hated talking about the past and all the 'crap'--as he would say--that was there. Kairi didn't say much because she was basically unconscious through the whole thing.  
  
Roz swallowed another bite. "Wow... So you've, like, been through a whole lotta shit, haven't you? You," she pointed to Sora, "found the keyblade, and then got zapped into Traverse Town, and then searched for Riku and Kairi. But you," she pointed to Riku, "had already found Kairi, but she was... outta commision, so to say, and Malificent tricked you and junk?"  
  
Sora nodded, but Riku just turned his head away.  
  
"And, like, you two were friends, but as soon as Malificent corrupted your heart by using your feelings, you became enemies? And this is all because she, here," she jerked her head toward Kairi, "was that important to you both? Geez..." Roz smacked her forhead as if all this information was too much for her to handle, and really, it sorta was. (Not all of it was sinking in properly.)  
  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and they rested on the picnic blanket, watching the sun disappear over the horizen. Roz had taken off her boots and splashed around the water, looking like she was having the time of her life. She laughed as she kicked up the water and it splashed in her face.  
  
"Oh, wow!! I can't believe you live here! It's so peaceful, so quiet, so... wow....." she said, climbing out of the water and tip-toe-ing through the sand. "I have no words that can express how I feel and how much I like it here. I wish I could stay here forever....." She plopped down back in her spot and brushed off the sand and slipped on her socks and boots.  
  
"You really do like it here, don't you?" Kairi said, sipping from her drink. (Where did she get it? Well, the picnic basket, duh.)  
  
"Yeah... But I know... I can't stay for long... I guessed I'm here for some kind of reason, since that weirdo said so, but thing is, I'm not sure how to get back." She looked at each of them. "I suppose you're supposed to help me?"  
  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku glanced at each other. Should they help this girl? It's not possible that she was dropped here for no reason... But should they tell her about the Secret Place?  
  
"You know, you seem to do that alot... You know, glance at each other as if you can read each other's thoughts..." Roz said, fussing with her left boot.  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes and turned his head away, where as Sora just grinned, and Kairi stayed silent.  
  
"I don't think I'll be too much of help, so, Sora, Riku, you'll help her, right?" Kairi questioned the boys.  
  
Both automatically nodded under Kairi's surprisingly peircing stare.  
  
"S-- Sure..." Sora answered.  
  
"Thanks!" Roz smiled and got up. She marched over to the docks and stood at the very edge. "Ahh... the smell of the sea... Something you don't get everyday back home..." She turned around and trotted back to them, smiling like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"So... Assuming I might as well get comfortable for the might, and let y'all get packed or whatever, where should I sleep?" Roz looked around the island. None of the places seemed inviting.  
  
"Well, I'm sleeping up in the tree house," Kairi said, pointing up to the small room connected to the huge tree with ladders. "You can bunk with me."  
  
"You don't have a home?" Roz said, tucking back a lock of her hair.  
  
"Well, this is my home... And it's pretty good to me..." Kairi smiled at Roz, trying to be extra friendly.  
  
"Sure... whatever..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: yay! first chapter down! but i HATE this chapter! i HATE beginnings where some characters people know, and then some they don't and then you'd hafta tell about the new dudes! i hate doing that... that's why when i do my stories, i've always stuck to all known, or all imaginary... but enough about that. reply! review! yeah!! you know!! 


	2. Squaresoft!

Author's Note: smackidge! *cough*sorry.... *cough cough* damn... i hate being sick.... well, i'll continue the story now... i dont' own, blah blah blah... review, read, etc. blah blah blah... you know... the stuff i've been saying for the last... i don't know.... but for a while....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The next day, Sora, Riku, and Roz stood at the waterfall. Sora jumped in to get some water from it. As usual, he didn't care to take off his shoes and got them all soaking wet.  
  
"Well, we set off, now!" Sora said, waving the container of water above his head. "Let's go!"  
  
"Hold it, Mr. I'm-In-A-Rush-To-Get-Things-Started. We've gotta make sure we can use the damn way, first," Riku said tartly as Sora climbed out of the water, shook himself off, then handed over the slippery container to him.  
  
"No prob!" Sora gave Riku another of his goofy grins before taking out the keyblade and marched up to the Secret Place and ducked under the vines to go in.  
  
Once on the other side, the three made their way to the door. Sora used the keyblade to open the door, and stepped back to let Roz see. Sora gave one of his victory stances and a goofy grin only to be smacked upside the head by Riku.  
  
"Ooh... Now this is what I call traveling in style... Nice pretty lights too..." She turned back to the boys, taking each boy's hand in her own. "Well, hopefully, this thing'll work! Let's go! If we stick together, then if it screws up, then we're lost together."  
  
"Oh brother..." Riku turned his head to the side and glared at the ground, haing his own version of the 'Leon's Silent Look.'  
  
Roz jumped in the vortex, bringing the two boys with her, and once they were through, the door slammed shut. Once through the swirling lights ans how, they landed in Traverse Town, right in the Accessory shop.  
  
Cid stared down at them, leaning over the counter with his eyebrows arched.  
  
"Well now... if it isn't the great Sora. Nice of you to... er... 'drop by'..."  
  
Sora groaned. "Shuddup, Cid. Just shuddup..."  
  
Riku rolled off of Roz who was on top of Sora who seemed squished. Riku dusted himself off as Roz picked herself off the floor--or rather, 'off Sora'--then helped Sora up off the wodden floor. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Hey now, don't go faintin', okay?" Riku said in a teasing manner.  
  
"I'm not gonna faint! Now shut up, Riku!"  
  
"Well, I see you two get along great... But who's this fine young lady?" Cid asked Sora, jerking his head toward Roz.  
  
"She's Roz," Sora replyed automatically; he glared at Riku as the older boy smirked at him.  
  
Roz rolled her eyes. She approached Cid and shook his head. "Nice ta meet ya, but I think we otta go now."  
  
She took each boy by the arm and started dragging them out the door. She kicked the door open, and before leaving she said, "Nice ta meet ya. Maybe we can talk sometime."  
  
Once outside, she let go of the boys and closed the door with her foot. The boys just stared at her as she looked around the town. The boys muttered to each other before simultanioulsy nodding and reapproaching the girl who was zoned out.  
  
"Roz? Are you still there?" Sora waved a hand in front of Roz's face to get her attention. "Or are you drifting off in space?"  
  
"Hmm?" was all Roz said when she snapped out of Dreamland.  
  
Sora shook his head. "Nevermind..."  
  
  
The three looked through Traverse Town, letting Roz explore the First District before they chanced the Second and Thrid District as well. When they came upon the Item shop that that Hewey, Lewy, and Dewey took care of, they found Donald Duck and Goofy there as well.  
  
"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.  
  
"Donald! Goofy! You guys! Hey!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave quick hugs. "How's it going, guys?"  
  
"Not bad. My three nephews have been taking good care of the store and I thought I'd come and help them for once," Donald said.  
  
"How about you, Goofy?" Sora asked Goffy in turn.  
  
"Oh, being King Mickey's knight is all fine. Gawrsh, the job's a peice of cake!"  
  
"That's because you sleep all the time, Goofy," Donald retorted.   
  
"Ah, gawrsh, Donald."  
  
Sora laughed. "Well, whatever, guys. But have you seen Leon or Yuffie, or maybe Aerith around?"  
  
"Gawrsh. No, Sora. But maybe you should check the Secret Waterway where Leon usually works out."  
  
"Or maybe at Cid's house," Donald added.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sora turned back to Riku and Roz. "Let's go-- Roz!"  
  
Roz was playing wtih the little ducks, poking them with her sticks, and lifted them up by their feet. She jumped when Sora shouted at her. Slowly, she turned around.  
  
"Y-- Yeeeees...?"  
  
"Roz! Drop 'em!"  
  
Roz immediately dropped them.  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
Riku patted Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry, she's probably never really been through Traverse Town and doesn't know about the Ducks," Riku whispered in Sora's ear.  
  
Sora's brow twitched as the grip on the keyblade tightened. "Suuuuure...." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Roz quickly put her sticks away and shuffled back to Sora. "Soooorry..."  
  
"Let's just go." Sora led out the door and to the Second District.  
  
Once there, they encountered Heartless.  
  
"What the--?! Why are Heartless here?!!" Sora exclaimed swinging his keyblade back and forth so to get the Heartless to back off a bit.  
  
"Oh yeah.... I was attacked by those before the weirdo came and brought me to your place." Roz twirled her Kali sticks in her hands (both were about two and a half feet long) and wacked one of the Heartless that attacked her. "Oh, did I forget that? Was it important?"  
  
Riku rolled his eyes as he effortlessly struck at one of the Heartless that was wearing armor.  
  
Sora growled. "Well, yes! It would've! Alot!"  
  
"Sora, shut up. You're just the same." Riku dodged a flame from one of the Heartless and took and air borne sweep at it.  
  
Roz was distracted from her fighting as a boy came out of nowhere and wiped all the Heartless out with just a few blows. One of the Heartless that had escaped from the boy's attacks came after are and pounced on her. She gave a squeak before clobbering the damn thing.  
  
"Eww! Gross! I've got all this crud on me!" Roz quickly wiped off the grim of her from when she fell.  
  
When she finished, she finally noticed Sora and Riku's staring at her. She blushed and scratched the back of her head, laughing. When she ran out of breath, she realized that the boy who helped them was still there. In fact, he was leaning against the railing, opposite from the door. She approached the boy, prodding him with one of her sticks in the chest.  
  
"Hey. You. What's your name?" She prodded him again.  
  
Roz had no way of telling who exactly it was, besides that he was a boy, because he was cloaked as her. But even though his hood was down, he wore shades over his eyes, a scarf around his mouth and neck, and some kind of strip of cloth that went around his head and held up his mangy hair.  
  
  
The boy made a noise that sounded similar to a scoff under the scarf. He lightly pushed the stick away only to be prodded again with another one.  
  
"Hey. I'd like more of an answer then some noise, okay?" Roz placed one hand on her hip, while still holding the stick, and made a noise of her own.  
  
Sora and Riku stayed behind the girl as she tried to get the boy to say something. Riku had planted his sword and leaned on it. Sora, on the other hand, just stood there.  
  
Roz sighed after a few minutes of wasting her breath on the silent boy and got no answer from him. She turned back to Sora and Riku and gestured for them to move. "I don't think we'll get anything from this git, so let's keep moving. Those Heartless ain't gonna be polite when we come, so let's go and show 'em. Right guys?"  
  
"Oh, so now we're a team?" Riku scoffed at the thought.  
  
"Nah.. this might actually be fun! C'mon, Riku. Let's go!" Sora said, looking like he'd just found a new treasure.  
  
Riku knocked Sora at the back of the head. "Doof. You're always so eager to get your ass kicked. Next thing you know, you're gonna get killed and not even know it. Or why."  
  
With the silent boy forgotten, the three walked off down the pavement, walking past the stores there. Nothing was exciting, since it was all purses and dresses, and even Roz had no interest for them. They continued down the stairs and to the door that led to the alleyway.  
  
The boy watched them from above, keeping a special close eye on the girl.  
  
  
Once in the Alleyway, the almost immediately ran into Leon and Yuffie. The two were talking when the three came by. Aerith wasn't in sight yet.  
  
"Hey, Leon. Yuffie. How's it?" Sora greeted them. He was really the one who knew and was friends with practically everyone in all the worlds.  
  
Leon and Yuffie greeted Sora with warm welcoming; Yuffie the most showing. Riku was given a less sociable greeting, and Roz was silent when they talked to her. Yuffie seemed to be deep in thought when she stared at Roz.  
  
"So, how's it going?"  
  
"The Heartless are everywhere. We've manage to keep them from at least the First District, but somehow, they still roam through the Second and Third District."   
  
"Yeah, no kidding. But what's attracting them is what we're trying to figure out." Yuffie scuffed her boot and frowned.  
  
"Maybe... Maybe what's your'e really asking is why they came, not what they're here for... It's obvious they're here for some reason... but why, is the question... Right?" Roz shuffled her feet, somewhat nervous. "I mean... The Heartless came last time because of Malificent, right? She drew them in, right? Well, what happens if they came on their own? What happens if they came on their own free will to look for someone, but they have no clue of what exactly they're looking for? I mean, the Heartless may not have hearts, but they still have minds, right? .... Right?"  
  
The group considered her words.  
  
"You know, you may be right... But we aren't sure entirely... But you may be right this time," Sora said.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! what do you mean 'this one'?! You barely know me! How do you know how I think or work!" Roz suddenly snapped.  
  
"Because, you remind us of him," Riku said, gesturing to Sora.  
  
"Hey, that's mean," Sora said, furrowing his brows.  
  
Riku ruffled Sora's hair. "Oh, shut up. You know it's true."  
  
"Well, excuse me for not noticing your title as being Mr. 'Big Brother,' okay?" Sora crossed his arms.  
  
Roz laughed. "You two sound as if you were married."  
  
Sora blushed and Riku turned his head away, muttering to himself. To Roz, it sounded as if he was making plans to kill her, which made her laugh again. Roz smiled as they continued their conversation about the Heartless and the "good ol' days." She walked around the alley, hopping onto the boxes in the back, sloshign through the water, skidding on the pavement in wet shoes, and jumping around like a hyper kangaroo. She only stopped when Riku tripped her.  
  
"Oof. Ow..." She rubbed her hand where it hit the floor wrong. "Watch it, Riku."  
  
"Well, I won't have to do it again if you'd just stop boucing around like some fool." Riku placed a hand on his hip as Roz glared up at him. He returned the glare with a smirk.  
  
"You're wrong, man. Really wrong..."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Riku challenged.  
  
"... Nevermind....." Roz looked up on the balconies for the hotel rooms. She blinked when she saw the boy from earlier right there, leaning over the edge of the balcony, staring down at them. "How odd..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Roz shook her head and faked a smile at Riku which only had him turn away and stalk back toward Sora, Leon, and Yuffie.  
  
She sat there for a few minutes, staring up at the boy as he stared down at her. Well, it only seemed that he was staring down at her since she couldn't see his eyes with the shades blocking the way. She muttered to herself in a strange langueage, different from the common one used everywhere. She got lost in her thoughts as she continued to stare. She was only brought out of her own spell when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Roz tilted her head up to see an older girl smiling down at her.  
  
"Hello, are you one of Sora's new friends?" she said. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and then braided. She wore a pink dress with a matching ribbon.  
  
"Uhh... Sure. You could say that..." Roz looked over to Sora a called to him. "Hey! Sora! Mind introducing me?" she gestured to the girl in pink.  
  
Sora blinked, looking from sitting Roz, to a smiling Aerith. "Uhh... sure... She's Aerith. Aerith, Roz. Roz, Aerith. There." Almost immediately, he went back to the conversation about Heartless.  
  
"Okaaay...." Roz gave Sora a dull look that said that she wasn't ammused. She muttered again in that strange language again, before looking up at Aerith.  
  
"Well, whatever. Hi."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Sora can be such a child sometimes, can't he?"  
  
"I dunno. I only met him the other day. But, not to worry. I'm pretty sure I'll get enough of him by the time this is all over..." Roz looked up at where the boy was. He was still there staring down at her.  
  
"Right. Hopefully, the Heartless will stop torturing innocent people and stay to where they belong." Aerith looked hopeful, but hinted that she doubted her own words.  
  
"Nope. Won't happen. The Heartless aren't Heartless if they just sit there and watch as everyone else has fun. And anyway, there's always some freak who's out there with a wacked out heart drawing them in for the fun and kill. You should know that." Roz tucked back a lock of hair behind her ear before continuing. "See, King Mickey and the Heartless are enemies, right? But then there is also the Outlaws who are either hired for work, not noticed, or something around that. Outlaws are basically people who can get by as they please by using others as their ticket. Do you get where I'm going with this? Where there's light, there's always darkness, and with that always comes that small group of things, people or objects that are stuck in the middle. In this case, King Mickey and that whole entorage is the light, the Heartless is dark, and Outlaws are those things in the middle."  
  
"And you are..."  
  
"In the middle. Hello, I'm probably your first met Outlaw and probably youngest and friendliest. But when you get me pissed off, I come at ya like the Grim Reaper." Roz smiled devilishly.  
  
Aerith laughed. "Ooh! You must be that good, then. You should challenge Yuffie or Leon in a duel sometime. You just might give them a workout." Aerith winked at Roz before going over to the others and having her turn in the conversation.  
  
Roz scooted over to the edge of the pavement where the waterway was parted. She dipped her hands in the water and watched them drip, muttering as they did so. Little did she know, the boy above wasn't the only one watching her; Riku observed as well. Roz watched as sparkles scattered into the water from the tiny droplets that fell from her hand. She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking, as the sparkles disappeared into the water.  
  
When she looked up, Riku had immediately looked away, but the boy stared on. Roz smirked and walked over to the hangover that seemed to be connecting the several balconies of the rooms of the hotel. She jumped up on the hangover and swung over onto the balcony where the boy was. She walked over to him, then leaned over the ledge next to him. All the while, she noticed he was watching her every move.  
  
"So. I've noticed you've been watching me, but thing is, you don't talk. Is there a way we can communicate? I mean, if you can't talk, is there another way?" she said.  
  
Roz combed her hair with her fingers, tugging at the few tangled strands. She cursed in her strange language at her hair as it continued to be uncooperative. Amazingly, the boy responded in the same language.  
  
"Having a hard time?" he asked, hinting humor in his voice.  
  
Roz blinked. "You understand me?" she said. "Wow. Well, this is one way to talk... But... How 'bout you tell me your name?"  
  
"Aya. Yours?"  
  
"How odd of a name. It's Roz."  
  
"Hmph. Yours isn't any better."  
  
"Shut up!" Roz cursed under breath.  
  
"Just because you know Zaribira, it doesn't mean that you can always hide what you say. I do know the language, you know. In fact, it's the only one I know."  
  
Roz blink, then cursed again. She was just about to clobber Aya when Sora started calling out for her. She grimaced and told Aya to hide. "I'm right here, you git." She waved from the the balcony.  
  
Sora looked up, stuck out his tongue, then told her to come down.  
  
"In a minute!" she said, returning the gesture by sticking out her own tongue. She waved him off, then sat down to talk to Aya again.  
  
"Heh... I wonder about him... That boy, there, the one with the pointy brown hair that looks strangely like chocolate." Roz peaked over the side of the balcony with Aya, pointing out Sora to him. "Even though I don't know him too well, it seems as if he's changing... You know? I don't know how, but something inside... It's growing and growing and he doesn't even know it..." She shook her head and laughed quietly. "Well, whatever, you gonna join our lil ficcie or stay and watch from the shadows?"  
  
Aya smirked, well, what would be called a smirk under that scarf of his. "Whatever suits you best..."  
  
"Stay then. Stay, but follow. Unnoticed... by everyone but me... You know?"  
  
Aya nodded, then let Roz jump over the side of the balcony and join up with her friends again.  
  
"So, what's up?" Roz said as soon as she reached Sora and the others.  
  
"Well, we'll need to get rid of the boss who controls the Heartless here, and then head on back to Donald and Goofy to borrow the Gummi ship. That, or visit Cid. Either way, we bet that the Heartless have spread to the other worlds and brought them into the same state as here," Sora explained, giving her 'it's kinda obvious' look as if she was stupid.  
  
Roz had no care and took no notice. "Whatever..." She looked back up to the hotel balconies and saw the top of Aya's head peeking over the top. She smiled secretly up at him before following Sora and Riku.  
  
  
The three explored the Second District for a while, fighting as they went; but what was different then last time, as Sora saw it, they weren't only attracted to the keyblade, but to somethine else... But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He kept seesawing back and forth on the qustion in his mind. Other than the 'does Riku really care about me in that so-and-so way?' question, Sora mainly thought about how the Heartless might've come back or who's causing all this, or if Maleficent really isn't dead and is taking revenge, or if......  
  
Sora shook his head with confusion. That wasn't right. Maleficent couldn't be out to get them again. And he was being as ridiculous as it comes. He didn't think about the Heartless so much anymore for his thoughts were starting to get unruely and insane, and highly impossible. They got so out of control, he had to smack himself. But, apparently, Riku got there first.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey, yourself," Riku said, raising his hand again in case he needed to make a second blow.  
  
"Well, what was that for! It DID hurt!" Sora widened his eyes and nodded his head as if Riku's mental capacity wasn't big enough to take that all in.  
  
Riku half hodded his eyes, looking down at the younger boy. "Well, I assumed it did, shall I try again to make certain of that hypothesis?" Riku teased and faked bringing down his hand to smack Sora again.  
  
Sora flinched, and Roz couldn't help but laugh. "Boys, BOYS! Please! We need to move on! Riku," she eye Riku personally, "no more physical assults to Sora. And Sora, you're the troop leader here; lead on, will you? You nearly ran yourself into a wall!"  
  
Sora went wide eyed. "What?!"  
  
"Well, you did. That's why Riku smacked you. I just thought you were nuts. He said you weren't paying attention. I went with his idea. I thought it was mroe reasonable..." ^^  
  
When Sora finally regained himself, he silently thanked Riku for his brutel, yet helpful help in coming back to present and away from his crazy thoughts. The three moved on, Riku watching Sora's every move from behind, Sora sulking and embarassed, and Roz happy as anything.  
  
After a while, she broke the silence and talked to them. "You know, you two are the best fun I've ever had all my life. You know, maybe this adventure will turn out to be more funny then dangerous."  
  
Sora sulked. "You wish... You're having more fun at this then I am... And Riku's having the time of his life by smacking me."  
  
Riku shrugged."Actually, I find this so-called 'adventure' boring. Where's the boss? Why are we here again? How're we going to travel to the other worlds if your duck and dog friends don't or can't lend the ship? What about the real enemy? Where's the challenge? Where's anything?!"  
  
"Well now... It seems you're eager to kick some ass." Roz responded, humored.  
  
"Well, I can't hit you, right? Well then, what else? Who else am I gonna kick in the ass?" Riku complained.  
  
"Me?" Roz suggest, half wishing she took those words back as soon as she said them.  
  
"Like you'd let me. You'd just whack me with those sticks."  
  
"And like Sora wouldn't hit you with his keyblade?" Roz shot back.  
  
"No."  
  
Sora glared. "Hey! I would too!"  
  
"Then how come you haven't done it yet?" Riku shot Sora.  
  
"Um... I just haven't thought of it!"  
  
"Riiiight...." Roz looked bored. "Well, whatever. Let's go, okay?"  
  
Sora did a "V" sign with his fingers and laughed sheepishly before moving off to the the doors that led to the Thrid District. Following, as before, was Riku and Roz.  
  
But when they reached the Third District, they found something unusual. By the fountain, there was a votex like before when Roz dropped onto Destiny islands. Sora was puzzled when he led them straight to it. He looked back at Riku questioningly when he couldn't think of any conclusions for the weird vortex.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it... Riku?" Sora said over his shoulder, gesuring for Riku to step up closer to see better.  
  
"No." Simple. Another of his simple answers.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Roz?"  
  
The girl stepped up as well, on the other side of Sora, staring at the weird thing in wonder. "Nope. Not a thing... But maybe Leon can..." And silently to herself, she added: Or maybe Aya can...  
  
I don't even know if he really is a friend or if he's even here, looking at this think with us from the shadows... Roz frowned, furrowing her brow.  
  
"This is complicated..." she said.  
  
"Apparently, this is a bit too complexed for my noggin," Sora said flatly.  
  
  
As they stared, gaping at the strange being, a rumble crept upon them. Soon enough, the ground was shaking and rumbling. The three youths swayed and tried to grip for support. Roz attached herself to the wall, while Sora clutched to a pole in front of the fountain, with Riku next to him as a shield. Riku seemed to be playing the knight all over again since the play. It seemed to Sora as if the play never ended, and that he was still the princess, and Riku was the protective, loving knight.  
  
Green eyes met blue ones as the rumbling went on. Strange noises came from the vortex next to them in the fountain. Sora and Riku glanced at each other before staring into the vortex. The only time they turned themselves away was when Roz screamed.  
  
"Roz!" Sora shouted.  
  
Roz was being picked up by a huge and new Heartless creature. She was being squeezed, then was thrown at the wall. "Ugh..." was all could be heard from Roz after her head and entire body smashed into the wall and then bounced off. Roz lay unconscious on the floor, leaving herself vulnerable to the Heartless creature's attacks.  
  
Sora and Riku nodded to each other and charged the monster wtih their weapons. But apparently, this creature was strong enough to throw them back. They were thrown into the vortex and were slowly being consumed by it. Sora stared, wide-eyed as the Heartless creature stuck Roz in there with them. Slowly, bit by bit, they were being engulfed by the vortex...  
  
Sora attempted a scream, but the vortex swallowed him whole... cutting him off. Everything... was... black.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: yay!! second chapter done!!! yay!!! i'm proud... *sniff* go me... yay! well, whatever... now for my announcer voice... *clears throat* Now that this chapter is finished, what will happen in the next one? What exactly is that vortex thing? And where will it take the three young heros? And who exactly is Aya? Where did he come from? Who is he exactly? Why has he come? Why does he have such interest in the three youths? What is going on here?!*clears throat again* okay... back to the normal voice... ahem... well, yeah... just a few questions u may or may not have on your mind... but enjoy anyway... 


	3. Reunited

Author's note: heyyo again. i dont' own, wish i could... but don't... enjoy, or not to enjoy, that is the quesiton... and... yeah.... read, review, email (duch_of_darkness@hotmail.com), whatever... and if anyone would like to help me out in fixing my review box so that u don't always hafta sign in or use my email a whole lot, pls help... oh, and yeah... once (if) i get it fixed, i note it and then everyone can use the review box instead of my email cuz i'm certainly getting waaay too much to hold them all... i only expected my eamil being used for personal reviews, like suggestions or anything like that... but anywho, read on my furry (*cough*) lil friends, read on...  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Riku saw nothing but black before him. It also seemed as if he was seperated from his body for some time. When he realized his eyes were losed was when he felt a touch on his shoulder, and boy, did it hurt.  
  
He moaned as he tried to open his eye lids that seemed to weigh a ton. Groaning as well, he sat up, shaking his head slightly. His blurry vision gave him the image of a person with wild hair. The person was talking to him. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" the person asked him, shaking his shoulder.  
  
Riku managed to mumble a "yes."  
  
"Good. Now, can you walk?" came the person's voice again, again familiar.  
  
Riku shook his head and attempted to get up, using as much strength as he could muster just to lift himself to one foot. The effort was much, and the person knew it for they helped him to his feet. As soon as he was on his feet, dizziness took over like a wave to Riku. He swayed even under the stranger's support. Riku fell down again, on his knees, and shook his head. He waited until at least his vision cleared. When he did, he slowly got up again. By then, when he got back to both of his feet, he could stand with less effort as before. He saw who was talking to him earlier. At first, he thought he was seeing things.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Nope. It's Zidane. I think you have me mistaken for someone else. It happens all the time." The older male flashed a charming smile.  
  
"S-- Sorry... Zidane..." Riku croaked, his voice seeming as if it didn't remember how to work.  
  
"That's okay. But now, what's yours, and do you think you can make it back to the hotel?" Zidane asked Riku, sounding worried.  
  
"H-- Hotel? Um... I don't have munny... And.. I think I can make it... I think..." Riku was staring at the ground that he just noticed was misty.  
  
"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes.' Hold on for a second. Don't move... not like you'd want to... and let me get my friends." Zidane didn't wait for a reply and dashed off and out of site.  
  
Riku looked around him. There seemed to be this huge tree in front of him, and mist all around. Where am I....?  
  
Soon enough, Zidane was back with a small thing with what was a pointy hat on his head, a little girl the same height, a girl that seemed Zidane's age and height, a knight in poor armor, an overlarged mouse/rat, and a guy with claws on one hand, and a major red fro on his head.  
  
"Hey, I'm back. You still okay?" Zidane said, walking up to Riku and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Riku immediately jerked himself away from Zidane's touch. What's so familiar about him that makes me act this way...? Then, it suddenly came. He turned his head and looked at Zidane with wide eyes. Sora... He's just like Sora... His voice is only slightly deeper... but still full of happiness, and so carefree. And then the sudden worry... Sora......  
  
Riku's thought were interrupted when the older girl touched his arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-- Yeah..."  
  
The knight in poor armor bounced up and down. "Speak to her Highness with respect, infidel!!"  
  
"Steiner! Please! Stop!" the older girl commanded of the knight.  
  
"I am s-- sorry Pri-- Queen." The knight bowed and turned around, contemplating to himself.  
  
"Hahah! Right, Rusty. You shut it," Zidane said over his shoulder at Stiener.  
  
Stiener glared at Zidane, but got a mocking one in return, and a warning look from the older girl.  
  
"Dagger, you think you can help him out?" Zidane said, turning to the girl.  
  
Dagger smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Zidane."   
She turned back to Riku, pushing Zidane away. "Now, how do you feel?" She looked him over; then, without waiting for an answer or any reply at all, she performed the Cura spell just to heal him up a bit. "There. That should last you a while."  
  
Riku looked down at himself. His clothes were remarkable clean, in one peice, and absolutely fine. "I feel fine now."  
  
"Well, you certainly look cute enough!" the young girl with purple hair said, smiling up at Riku.  
  
Riku seemed unphased by this and just stared down at her. Then, the little black thing that sounded and some what looked like a boy came into view.  
  
"Eiko, you did that same to Zidane," the thing said.  
  
The girl squeaked. "I know! Shh! Besides, Vivi, you're cuter!"  
  
Vivi, the thing, seemed to blush. But then again, with it being black under that hood, how could you tell it blushed?  
  
Riku just stared down at Vivi as well, not uttering a word. Dagger, who sensed that nothing was clicking in Riku's brain, took him by the hand and started to lead him around toward some where. But when she let go and assumed he'd follow, Riku was stopped by the overlarged rat/mouse. (Rodent?) He was being blocked when it put itself and its spear in his way. He looked down at the spear's point blankly.  
  
Soon, though, Zidane came up and pushed the rat's spear away from Riku. "C'mon, Freya. No need for that now. It's obvious he's wrecked. let him rest first. Then we can ask about him."  
  
"But Zidane, he looks remarkably like Kuja," the rat said, putting the spear away. It sounded like a female.  
  
"I know, but that's okay. Kuja's not here right now, remember?"  
  
Riku looked up from the ground to Zidane. "Kuja?"  
  
"Oh, he's my... er... brother. Uh... sort of..." Zidane scratched the back of his head, and laughed, a laugh that reminded Riku of Sora. "Well, anyway, let's just get back to the ship and back to the hotel."  
  
Riku nodded silently, following along. Sora would have to wait a while...  
  
  
Once back in the hotel, Riku was placed on a bed where he looked out the window and thought of Sora and Roz, wondering where they were and if they were okay.  
  
In the background, the others gathered around the hotel room and discussed on what to do with him. Zidane and Dagger cuddled in chairs, Freya and the red froed guy leaning against walls, Eiko and Vivi on the floor, and Steiner pacing, a bit close to the bed in which Riku sat, to guard him.  
  
"What'll we do? Right now, he seems quiet and very deep in thought." Dagger looked at Riku who was leaning on the wall, looking out the window with only his side facing them.  
  
"He does look a bit like Kuja. But different in more ways than one." Freya's mouth twiched at the corner.  
  
"Yeah. But can we trust him?" The guy with a red fro crossed his arms.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, Amarant." Zidane shook his head and glanced over at Riku who seemed to have fallen asleep.  
  
"He looks cute." Eiko gave a wide grin.  
  
"Eiko, stop it." Dagger protectively hugged Zidane.  
  
"Oh, I'm not talking about Zidane, I'm talking about him. What's his name again?" She glimsped back at Riku who was lying on the bed, sleeping.  
  
"He said it was Riku," Zidane replyed.  
  
"Ooh..."  
  
"Eiko, stop it," Dagger warned.  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
"The vermin is asleep. I say we execute him." Steiner joined in on the conversation.  
  
"No! Steiner! What if he is innocent?" Dagger gave Steiner a pleading look.  
  
"Then he will die an honorable death." Steiner tried his hardest not to fall under Dagger's spell. He knew not to look at her directly in the eyes.  
  
  
In Riku's dreams he was replaying the event of when he, Sora, and Roz were plunged into the vortex by the mighty heartless creature. The pain he felt when the creature hit him across the chest. The shock when he was stuck and found himself in the vortex, slowly being devoured by it's black nothingness. Horror when Roz too was thrown in. Sadness that he couldn't help Sora when the boy seemed to try to frantically escape. Black. Nothing but black. Cold. Nothing. Seperation. The breaking of his heart. The trearing of his body. Black. Confusion. Shock. Horror. Nothingness. Black. ...  
  
A picture crept into his mind. Sora...   
  
  
  
"Well, the only thing he said was 'Sora.' I don't know what he meant then." Zidane scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Sora sounds like a girl's name. Maybe this Sora's someone special to him if he talked about her," Dagger suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but when he awoke, he called me 'Sora.' Maybe 'Sora' is that special to him for him to think I was."  
  
"No, you probably just reminded him of her."  
  
Zidane shrugged. He looked over in Riku's direction who seemed to be tossing and turning in his sleep. "Hey, is he alright?" He jerked his head in Riku's direction.  
  
The others looked. Dagger shrugged, hoping he was. Riku turned and turned again. Sweat was starting to form on his face.  
  
Zidane approached Riku slowly, holding out his hand. "Riku... Riku...?" he whispered to the sleeping boy.  
  
Then suddenly, Riku flung his eyes open and sat up quickly. He stared at Zidane, then at each face that acompanied him. Zidane was the closest. Riku wiped his forehead and found sweat there; immediately, he wiped it away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you woried us when you started rolling around in your sleep." Zidane laid a hand on Riku's shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm fine." At least, Riku hoped he was. Thoughts swept through him like the wind, chilling him to the bones.  
  
"Well, if you say so..." Zidane looked at his comrades. They nodded to each other and decided to leave Riku alone. htey'd have to ask about Sora later.  
  
  
When dinner came around, Riku was still quiet. No one really talked to him nor he to them. They group pretty much talked amongst themselves, leaving Riku to himself. Only did Riku join the conversation was when they started talking about Heartless.  
  
"Wait, Heartless?" Riku said suddenly, startling them.  
  
"Yeah, why? Do you know what they are?" Zidane asked, closest to him.  
  
"Yeah.. You could say that..." Riku stared down at his food.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, that's how I got here. It's because of the stupid Heartless I got seperated from my friends and landed here."  
  
Zidane looked at the rest of the group. Now would be the good time to ask Riku about Sora.  
  
"Riku, what--?"  
  
Riku cut him off. "The Heartless are those without hearts. How? They just are. I used to work for them, if that's the right way of wording it... But once they were beated, we went home. But now, they somehow came back, and it all started when this girl got dropped on our Island and asked for our help."  
  
Zidane stared at Riku who had his head bowed while he ate and unfolded the story to them. Again, he tried to ask about Sora. "R--"  
  
"Sora and I accepted and decided to help the girl. We came to Traverse Town, a town where people go when their worlds are--or rather-- were destroyed by the Heartless. We visited a few friends to get a head's up on the Heartless, and then encountered one of the beasts themselves. But not only did we find that, we found some kind of vortex-slash-portal thing. And when we were thrown into that, I guess we three got seperated... And I ended up with y'all."  
  
Still, Riku hadn't answered who Sora was. "Riku, who's this Sora? Were you really close?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Sora and I were more than just best friends. We stuck side by side and were always there for each othere, think or thin."  
  
That had proved it. Zidane nodded then gave the others a silent signal. Though Riku hand't said himself if Sora was a girl, it seemed to them that this Sora was close enough and important enough to Riku to make Riku so worried.  
  
Dinner continued with scarce talking. Only talk about how to get rid of the Heartless was said.  
  
  
About one week later, Riku, Zidane, and the others (Quina, who was hunting for frogs earlier, and Amarant were left behind. Amarant wanted to explore the large town.) They were at the gates.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zidane said, gripping his double-sided sword.  
  
"Yes," Riku replyed simply.  
  
"So, if Heartless are here, then, that means there's a 'keyhole' here too? Is that why there are so many in the area?" Zidane said, trying to make sure his conversation with Riku was going through his head correctly.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Alright then... But what we need to find out is where? IT may take a while to find."  
  
Riku approached the two pilars sticking out of the ground. They symboled the gate. He held out his sword (black keyblade) to the gate and prodded it. The sheild responded and let off energy to show that a barrier was there. Riku prodded the shield again, only, holding it there. The shield emmited starnge energy and slowly, a key formed.  
  
"Well, that seemed easy enough, not hard like you said, right mokey boy?" Steiner said, smirking his usual smirks, mocking Zidane.  
  
Zidane shrugged. "So it wasn't as hard as I thought. That's okay Rusty. But thank you for having a brain and using it for once. Well, as close as it comes to using it, anyway..." Zidane shot Steiner a charming smile, showing he was enjoying this.  
  
Dagger stood there, her arms crossed, frowning. "You boys, will you ever stop? You are men, not boys, but it feels as if I need to call you boys when you act like that to each other."  
  
Zidane smiled at Dagger. "Sorry, Dagger. Just tell Rusty here to back off."  
  
"Why I otta--" Steiner made fists.  
  
"Steiner! Stop!" Dagger stood in between Zidane and Steiner, glaring up at the knight. "You should be ashamed! After all Zidane's done, you give him this!" Zidane turned her back on the dumbfounded knight and escorted Zidane away from him.  
  
"Such childern, they are, sometimes. Dagger is like a mother to the two and always, since she loves Zidane, favors him." Eiko stood next to Riku, explaining why the three behaved so weirdly.  
  
Riku shrugged, then turned back to the keyhole and pointed the tip of his sword to it. But for some reason, it wouldn't close. He shook his head and tried again.  
  
Eiko stared up at Riku who seemed confused and frustrated about something. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It won't close. The keyhole won't close. I don't know why, though." Riku shook his head once more before backing away from it a bit. He was about to say more when suddenly, something appeared out of the sky.  
  
The fight with Dagger, Zidane, and Steiner had stopped all together as they joined the others in staring at the sky at whatever was approaching.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"It's a ... I'm not sure if it flys or if it's jsut coming down from a very high jump...!"  
  
"A Behemoth," Riku said quietly.  
  
"A Behemoth?!! Wh--" But Zidane was cut off when the monster laned on him, squishing him under it's large paws.  
  
Dagger squeaked. "Zidane!"  
  
She was about to call on Bahamut, in a panic geusture, when Riku came into veiw and slashed at the monster. Freya and Steiner too, charged it down. But it seemed the three together weren't strong enough to kill it. They needed Zidane from under the beast to finish it off. Riku slashed at the Behemoth's face, blinding it long enough for Zidane to crawl out from beneath. Once free, Zidane took just a few swipes, and then the Behemoth fell and went still, looking like it just got chopped up to be flayed and grilled--mediun rare. Dagger ran up to Zidane, leaped, and hugged him with all her life. It was obvious she was glad he was okay.  
  
Zidane smiled down at her, petting her head, calming her down. "It's okay, Dagger. I'm not dead. Yet..."  
  
Dagger gave a playful glare at Zidane before hitting him in the chest. "Don't you say that! Don't!"  
  
"Alright, Dagger. Alright," Zidane said, petting her again.  
  
Riku arched a brow. Mushy stuff. Would he ever get like that? Hopefully not. At least... well.... he just hoped he never was, and never wil be like that. Especially when around Sora. When Zidane and Dagger parted from their everlasting hug, Riku turned his back to them and toward the keyhole. He shook off the blood that dripped from his sword, and stared at the key.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he stared silently at the thing until he heard a click and the keyhole started to desappear.  
  
"I guess there needs to be two keyblades to seal 'em. Right... Riku...?" came a voice from behind him, all too familiar.  
  
Riku quickly turned around to find Sora right there, leaning on his keyblade, smiling his mile-wide smile, right at Riku. Riku returned the smile with a smirk. He was about to go and hug Sora when he remembered that Zidane and the group, and Roz was there. Roz was behind Sora, silently waiting, but waving at him.  
  
"Sora. Nice to see you're in one peice, for once." Riku looked Sora up and down, slowly approaching him.  
  
"One peice? How about you?" Sora laughed before turning to Zidane and the others. "So, who're they?"  
  
"You'll find out for yourself," Riku said, suddenly taking Sora around the neck and seriously messing up his hair.  
  
Sora gave a goofy grin. "Well, I supposed we should go, right?"  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes. "First, retard, we need to know how to get off here and know where exactly in this galaxy we are."  
  
  
Zidane, Dagger, and the others stared at each other. This was Sora?! This boy was Sora? But wasn't 'Sora' a girl's name? This boy was who Riku was so fond of? Zidane scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"Well, if it goes, it goes. If that's Sora, then that's who he is. But I thought 'Sora' was a girl's name..." he whispered to his comrades.  
  
"Well, hate to say it, but he certainly acts like a girl..." Eiko whispered back. Zidane reluctantly nodded.  
  
Their whispering was innterupted when Riku came over to them with Sora and Roz tagging along.  
  
"Zidane, Dagger, guys, this is Sora you were all asking about." Riku flicked Sora on the head to indicate that was him. "And she," he jerked his head toward Roz, "is Roz. She's the girl who got dumped on our Island."  
  
Roz glared and popped Riku at the back of the head. "Hey! Be nice!"  
  
Riku only returned the glare.  
  
While the three were having good time, so it seemed, Zidane and the others were speechless. They were a bit amazed in how well the three got along like a family.  
  
Riku turned back to the speechless group. "Can we stay at the hotel with you all for the night? I don't think Sora, here, can walk another step without collapsing." Riku smirked down at the younger, smaller boy.  
  
"Shut up, Riku. I'm not the same little boy you once knew. I am the keyblade master, after all. That whole adventure wasn't there to teach nothing." Sora returned a smirk of his own.  
  
Riku shook his head and silently laughed to himself. "Well, anyway, can we?"  
  
Zidane dumbfoundedly nodded.  
  
Riku took the slight movement of Zidane's head as a 'yes' and started to walk back down the pathway. He was going back to the ship that took them back to Limblum, where the others were coming or not. They came.  
  
  
When they were back at the hotel, Riku, Sora, and Roz sat on the bed, talking.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
An: slight and confusing cliffy... i know... but anyway, chapter three done, and chapter four is coming up... stay tuned.... you read, now review, give me tips, advice, something.... i look forward to any of them... and if i can get help on the review box, i'll fix that as well. then, i'll inform and let others post a review in the box without having to have a loggin name and passward or not have to use my email box all the time... not that i mind much.... but heck... yeah.... until then.... 


	4. So It Begins

Author's note: hey... back.... I don't own KH or Squaresoft, I only own Roz and Aya.... oodles to those who do own KH and Squaresoft and soon to come characters..... but anyway, read, review, email, whatever.... and someone help me on the review box!!! quick!!! *cough* sorry.... well... yeah... read on, my friends, read on....  
  
oh, and I warn that in this chapter, there are major... MAJOR weird stuff going on.... but hey, open minds, ppl... open minds.... just imagine all this happening.... okay? just try.... keep open minds... keep open minds.... and while i'm making this, know that i'm not myself...... not that any of you know what 'myself' is... or care otherwise... with me anyway..... um.... uh.... right... *looks around* _ _ well.... read on... and be afraid... be very afraid...   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
"Sora, where've you been?" Riku said, leaning against the wall, staring out the window again.  
  
Sora smiled. "I was with Roz when we got spereated. We ended up right outside that huge tree thing. We've been walking around tehre ever since. Food wasn't much... kinda digusting... but okay for gruel..."  
  
Riku laughed. "Like you've tasted gruel before."  
  
"No, but you haven't either, have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"....." Beaten. Damn. Where did Sora learn how to snap his tongue like that? or was he, Riku, losing his touch?  
  
Sora laughed at Riku's silence. "Doesn't matter anyway. We got by and was stuck to sleep out there in the cold and wacky mist while you hitch-hiked a ride with these people and slept in a bed. Our so-called 'bed' was leaves and dirt." Sora made a funny face that made Riku have to concentrate to stiffle a laugh and keep a straight face.  
  
Soon, Riku couldn't keep the straight face and laughed hard, clutching his stomach as if it hurt. Sora smiled at Riku's easiness toward his goofing around.  
  
  
For a while, the boys talked, leaving Roz to contemplate to herself. She was fiddling with her necklace that was suppose to protect and give luck to the barrer. It was also supposed to help in clearing the mind; but Roz didn't believe that part. Every once in a while, she'd sneak glances at Sora, watching his movements carefully. Slowly, it seemed, he'd act a bit strangely, well, more than a normal person would, but it didn't seem that Riku noticed. Roz searched Sora with ehr eyes, looking him up and down. Something was worng... Terribly wrong... but... what?  
  
Roz frowned to herself, watching Sora, but keeping to herself. Unconsciously, she was fingering the necklace, moving from bead to bead. Only until Sora himself waved a hand in front of her face, did she come out from her thoughts. She decided it was best to leave and exited the room. Riku seemed unphased, and Sora seemed oddly cheerful.  
  
When Roz left though, Sora was a bit different, he started blabbing about how he missed Riku and how it seemed like eternity, and how he wished they'd never get seperated again. Sonn enough, though, Sora fell asleep.  
  
That's when Roz came back in. She still held the necklace in her hand as if she never noticed she was playing with it in the first place. She said that she, Riku, and Sora were invited to come and dine with Dagger's uncle in his castle. Riku didn't seem to care either way, and Roz was about to tell him about Sora's weird behavior, but thougth better of it. Even though Sora was alseep, Roz seemed uncomfortable telling Riku what she thought. Riku seemed pretty annoyed and dulled at the same time anyway. So, Roz left with a 'yes' on her mind that Riku spoke for himself and Sora and that they said 'yes' and that they'd like to go.  
  
  
Riku waited for the door to close before turning to Sora. Watching him, a song crept in his head. It was "Simple and Clean" by someone... he couldn't remember who... But it seemed to remind him of himself and Sora and what they're going through.  
  
Soon enough, he started singing it softly.  
  
"You're giving me too many things / Lately you're all I need / You smiled to me and said / Don't get me wrong, I love you / But does that mean I have to meet your father? / When we are older," Riku walked over to the window and leaned on the sill, "you'll understand / What I meant when I said "No, / I don't think life is quite that simple." / When you walk away..." Riku suddenly stopped and turned his head to find Sora sitting up, right there ont he bed, staring at him, listening to him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Sora smiled. "I just liked your singing."  
  
"Right...."  
  
"No, really. I remember the song. I know the rest. I'm just surprised you're even singing at all." Sora smiled wickedly when Riku gave him his usual glares. "When you walk away / You don't here me say please / Oh baby, don't go / Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight / It's hard to let it go..." Sora sang suddenly, his voice beautiful considering he never sang before . "See?"  
  
"Right... Right... I get ya..." Riku smirked. "The daily things that keep us all busy / Are confusing me / That's when you came to me and said, / Wish I could prove I love you..."  
  
Sora picked up right away. "But does that mean I have to walk on water? / When we are older you'll understand / It's enough when I say so / Amd maybe some things are that simple..."  
  
Suddenly, a new voice joined in. The boys looked to see it was Roz. "When you walk away / You don't here me say please / Oh baby, dont' go / Simple and Clean is that way that you're making me feel tonight / It's hard to let it go..." Roz quickly drew in a deep breath and matched the high pitched that the boys were sure they couldn't do. "Hold me / Whatever lies beyond this moring / Is a little later on / Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all / Nothing is like before..... Hold me / Whatever lies beyond this moring / Is a little later on / Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all / Nothing is like before..."  
  
Roz smiled and huffed while she laughed quietly, proud of herself reaching the high pitch with such ease; she also seemed to be much less edgy now. The boys laughed and were amazed as well.   
  
"Not bad, neh?" Roz asked the boys, sitting down on the floor, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah... I don't think we could've made that high note." Sora grinned, seeing something roll down Roz's forehead and down the side of her face. "You okay? Maybe that was a bit much for you."  
  
"Nah... S'okay... I'm fine... I just haven't done singing like that in a while..." Roz laughed again, falling backwards on the floor.  
  
"I dunno... maybe Sora coulda reached that pitch... Maybe not too well, but good enough... He's already too much like a girl... Discluding the hair..." Riku mocked playfully, ruffling the boy's hair that still seemed to stay pointy.  
  
Sora flushed, then stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry up at Riku. Roz laughed as the boys tackled each other. The only thing that stopped them was when Sora's stomach growled. Then, everyone laughed.  
  
"I guess someone's hungry... Well, that was the actual reason why I came back up here besides that I could hear Sora all the way from the stair case..."  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"Nah... Just off..." Roz smiled reassuringly at Sora who blushed. "Well, anyway, let's go... I'm pretty sure Dagger, Zidane and the others are waiting for us... Otherwise, we might as well get lost in this big place..."  
  
"Yeah..." Riku followed Roz out with Sora tagging along beside him.  
  
  
When they were outside with the others outside the hotel, Zidane told a bit about Dagger and her uncle.  
  
"She's a Queen?! And her uncle owns this place?!!! Oh, WOW!!!" Sora was awed and it showed.  
  
Dagger smiled. "Yes, and his name is Cid. He doesn't mind if you call him Cid, as long as he knows you a bit, first..."  
  
Sora nodded, grinning a mile wide until Riku knocked him on the head; this time, accompanied by another knock on the head by Roz who hit both of them.  
  
"Behave!"  
  
Zidane smiled at them as Sora and Roz glared at each other and Riku just laughed his head off then. But then, when Zidane started to lead them off toward the castle, Sora didn't follow. Roz stopped the others.  
  
"Sora? What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" she asked the boy.  
  
"Nah. No thanks. I think I'll skip royal eatings, thanks. I'll try next time," he reassured his friends. "If anything comes up, come and fidn me at the hotel, okay? Otherwise, i'll jsut stay and explore the place, thank you."  
  
Riku cocked an eyebrow. "You sure? This is a first with you declining a feast with a bunch of food involved." Riku smirked.  
  
Sora returned the smirk but with more bitterness behind it. "Nice, Riku. Just nice. But for once, I'm not some baka with a mind of food and a fool-hearty way of doing things. Okay?"  
  
Riku was taken back by this statement. He'd never seen this side to Sora. With his eyebrows arched, Riku backed off and let Sora be.  
  
But Roz wasn't satisfied. She sensed something wrong. "Sora, are you okay? All week when we were lost in the mist of the Lifa Tree, you've been acting like this... Earlier, before we came, you were fine and dandy. now I know I don't know you too well, but this just doesn't seem right, okay?"  
  
Sora snapped at her too. "Just back off, okay, busu? Leave me alone. You're right, you don't know me, and you'll won't want to either, cuz I'm not going to give you a chance, not today, and not for a while, okay?" Sora stomped off, obviously mad at the moment.  
  
Roz sucked in a breath, bit her trembling lip, and tried to hold back a shed of tears. She turned to Riku who was only shocked, and utterly surprised at Sora's actions jsut now. Riku made a sudden move to go after Sora, but Roz held him back. She placed a gloved hand on his chest and shook her head.  
  
"E-- Even though he may not seem all too right, right now, we must stay away..." Roz said, sniffing stiffly, trying to look like she was at least was in control of some of herself. "He'll b-- be fine..." Roz drew in a shaky breath. "If he's lost, Z-- Zidane or someone will go and find him, okay?" Roz looked hopefully at Zidane and the others. She tried to crack a smile when they nodded and agreed to help in any way they could possible.  
  
This was definitely not a good day for them. But Dagger and Zidane still insisted that they came and dined with them with Cid, Dagger's uncle and king to Limblum, the place in which they were now.  
  
  
Sora was angry. He showed it. The boy wandered through the town, shoving his way past people and giving them glares if they tried to say something. He walked through the Business section of Limblum in silence, looking at the shops, and reminding himself not to buy anything.  
  
Many minutes later, he came upon the synthesis shop.  
  
"Welcome. How may I help you?" the shop keeper asked Sora nicely.  
  
Sora shrugged. "I'm just looking around. Seeing what ya got..."  
  
"Oh, well then..." The shop keeper showed Sora a list of what he could make, what was needed to build it, and how much it costed. He also told him what each one did.  
  
Sora frowned. There was a lot of good things here, but so expensive, and so many things he didn't carry. He knew he couldn't trade anything; nothing he had could top off what the guy could make.... except... Sora got and idea and summoned the keyblade. He held it out in front of him and placed it on the counter in front of the shop keeper.  
  
"Ever made this?" Sora asked the man with sudden fairness.  
  
The shop keeper squinted his eyes, moving over every detail of the keyblade. The grip where Sora's hand still held it, the keychain and the end, the blade itself, the weird sign toward the end of the blade.  
  
The shop keeper shook his head, pulling back from being so close to the sword. "I'm sorry, but no. What is it?"  
  
"A keyblade."  
  
"A... 'keyblade'? Well, son, what does it do?"  
  
Sora briefly explained about what the keyblade did and who he was, but while Sora was talking, the keyblade was emitting a strange aura. When Sora finished, he looked down at the keyblade and gasped quietly. This action of the keyblade wasn't right. The aura it was giving off was dark, similar to the fog/mist that appeared when a Heartless was beaten. Sora became panicy and quickly picked up the keyblade and fled the shop, leaving the shop kepper speechless.  
  
Sora flew through the alleys, carrying his keyblade with him. He didn't stop until he reached the hotel. There, he ran up the stairs and confinded himself in his room where he encountered Heartless. Sora drew his keyblade and immediately, the Heartless shrank at it's presence. Sora glared at the heartless, but then looked down at his keyblade; it still gave off the dark aura. But there was no time for him to get lost in his thoughts; the Hearless took the slim chance to charge him. Sora closed his eyes for a second... and then opened them in a flash; he wiped all the Heartless out with just one swing of his keyblade. Sora looked around the room. The mist of the Heartless stayed, hanging in the air. Slowly, more Heartless gathered around him, positioned ready to attack. Sora lowered his head and smiled demonically before taking on the Heartless...  
  
  
Riku and Roz sat next to each other, whispering. Riku had a hand over Roz's trying to comfort her. Roz just sniffed after every other word while she talked.  
  
No one from the group, not even Zidane, knew how to handle this. They didn't know Sora, and they barely knew Riku, so trying to help and be successful was slim to none. Everyone had already started eating, but Riku and Roz barely touched a thing on their plates. Cid had tried several times to strike up a conversation with the two, but hopes were dwindled when Riku would only say very few words to him. Cid also tried to get information about them from Dagger and Zidane, but even there, not much could be taken from them.  
  
Lunch, was a saddening time. The food was wonderful, but the situation at hand was what was pulling all the fun down.  
  
Roz spoke, now, to everyone. "Sora isn't at all right... There's something wrong with him... I know there is..."  
  
Cid asked who Sora was.  
  
"Sora, happens to be my best friend, but just a week and a few days ago, we got seperated when we were plunged into some kind of vortex," Riku explained. "Roz said that all during the week that she was with Sora and I was with your niece and her friends, sir, Sora was acting strangely. Well, more than he's capable of, and certainly in the wrong way. And just a while ago, he was very snappy and considerably rude. Now we now that Sora is never rude or snappy, even when he's pissed off. So we are worried that something is indeed wrong with him." Riku tried to be polite and use more words than he normally lets out.  
  
Cid smiled at Riku and thanked him for his prolific information. but Riku wasn't done.  
  
"But it wasn't only a matter of that he was rude and such, sir, it was how he said it and how much malice he stuck behind those words when he snapped at Roz." Riku jerked his head to Roz who had her head bent, still sniffling.  
  
"I sensed something wrong in Traverse Town, but I didn't expect it to be this..." Roz said quietly. "I know I shoulda tolda ya, Riku, but you didn't seem to want to know or would even care. I thought that maybe I was just thinking things and sometimes Sora was like this, but when I saw how you two got along so well, and then this udden change over such a short peroid of time, I knew something was wrong. But again, when I thought about telling you, you seemed to be so happy and cool, and calm that maybe I still was thinking things. Things that were probably none of my business."  
  
Riku reassured Roz and told her it was okay; that at least, now they know.  
  
The luncheon went on dully. Cid had planned a bit of fun things, but since the mood was definitely not a good one, he deided that it was best Roz and Riku were taken back to the hotel to rest and that later, then maybe, he could come down and help them talk to Sora.  
  
  
Riku and Roz were silent on the mini journey back to the hotel. On the way back to the business section of Limblum on the little airship, Roz stared outside the numerous windows. She jumped when she saw something was wrong with the hotel when they neared to a stop in the hanger. She tugged at Riku's arm, urging him to get up. Riku didn't; he told her it could wait until they'd landed.  
  
So as soon as they did, she dragged him outside the airship and shoving past everyone in a hurry. She dragged Riku down the steps, and across the open street toward the hotel. She stopped just a few feet from it to point up at the windows on the second floor.  
  
"Look! Look Riku! Now tell me that's not normal!" she said frantically.  
  
Riku looked hard up the windows of the second floor. Black... Black with... Ack! That's the same substance of when Heartless are around! Sora! Riku rushed in the hotel.  
  
Roz scoffed. "You coulda just said yes..." Then she ran in too, following Riku across the front office, then up the stairs and to the bedrooms.  
  
Riku screeched to a stop when he reached the door, his hand inches away from the doorknob. Roz crashed into him for his sudden halt. She started to tell him off when Riku stopped her and pointed to the crack under the door. The same black mist was escaping the place. Riku glanced back at Roz who only stared wide-eyed at the feature. He grasped the doorknob, slowly turning the brass handle, and pushing the door open.  
  
The whole room was covered in the same mist. In fact, there was so much that some of it drifted past Riku and Roz and clung to the hallway of the upper floor. Roz placed a hand on Riku's shoulder as he started to walk inside the room, keeping close to him.  
  
They slowly inched deeper into the mist and farther into the room until they could finally see. It was the back of the room where the bed lay. The mist was surprisingly clear of here. Sora lay across the bed, his eyes closed and half of his body turned away from them. The keyblade was right next to him, giving off strange energy. Riku made a move to touch Sora and wake him up, but a Heartless emerged right in front of him and Roz, preventing any pass to Sora. Roz squeaked and took out her Kali sticks, ready for action, but just then, the Heartless was called off, sinking back into the floor, disappearing.  
  
Roz frowned, not sure what happened. She lifted her head from where the Heartless disappeared, to Riku who approached Sora. She watched as Riku lightly shook the boy, waking him up. She stood still and silently as Sora fluttered open his eyes, groaning at the sudden action to move from his slumber. He sat up, and blinked up at Riku. Roz frowned, sensing something was wrong, but didn't say anything. Sora seemed fine enough; he was talking normally to Riku.  
  
Riku seemed worried. "Sora? Are you okay?"  
  
Sora blinked. "Um... yeah. Why?"  
  
Roz decided to cut in. "Well, Sora, it's just that, the room was covered with a strange black mist that's only there when Heartless around. We just hoped you were okay. But apparently, you're just sleeping."  
  
Sora suddenly became quiet and lowered his head, his mouth curving into a devilish smirk. A sound escaped him--sounding similar to a demonic laugh. Roz laid a hand on his schoulder. She asked the boy if he was okay for his shoulders were shaking.  
  
Sora roughly pushed Roz away, making her stumble backwards. He lifted his head, but then tilted it back, laughing maniacally, which was very unike Sora. Riku dared and took Sora by the shoulders, shaking him. But that didn't do any good; Sora only grew angry and grasped Riku by the collar, shaking him in return. Sora drew the keyblade and stuck it next to Riku's neck. But Riku didn't seem to care at all about the keyblade. Riku knew that the keyblade was only a meer toy compared to normal swords, but what he didn't notice was the sudden transformation of it. Now, instead of the normal round blade with the King's symbol on it, it now was black with actual sharpness to the blades and the King's symbol was now the Heartless' symbol. Sora's ocean blue eyes were now dark, blood red. The pupils didn't seem to be there anymore, and this change scared Riku. He tried to push the keyblade away from him so he could talk to Sora senibly, but Sora was amazingly stronger than him; the keyblade didn't move an inch, and the grip on his shirt stayed. Riku and Sora made eye contact, but Sora didn't seem to be there, not his usual self; not really...  
  
Riku stood there stiffly, trying to search Sora's eyes, to find any hope in finding the real Sora, but had no luck what-so-ever.  
  
  
Many minutes passed, and no one moved. Riku was starting to get tired, but Sora didn't seem to be tired or lose any of his strength or hold on him at all. Riku didn't want to move for the keyblade was still close to his neck; besides, he couldn't move, Sora still had him by the collar. Riku could move, if he wanted to and had a choice to, but it seemed that Sora didn't want him to move at all. Roz was totally forgotten, so it was a surprise when she just jumped in and whacked the keyblade out of Sora's hand, and pushing him back onto the bed. Sora sat there, his head lowered. Riku picked up the keyblade and held it tightly in his hand; he mentally growled at himself. Riku and Roz both apporached Sora who stayed silent with his head bent, sitting on the edge of the bed. They waited for some kind of movement from Sora...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: yay! chapter four done! I'm happy! yay! Sora goes bad! yay! yippee! ... but to tell the truth, i kind think this chapter could use a bit of work. what do you think? please tell me what i can do to fix this chapter along wtih your reivews, okay? thank you 


	5. Disaster

Author's Note: okay! chapter five! *jumps on the trampoline* diclaimer: I don't own KH characters! *jumps* I only own Aya and Roz! so don't steal them! *jumps again* anyway, this chapter is a continue to the cliffy in chapter four... *jumps again and again* but anyway, read, *jumps* review, *jumps* have fun, whatever, *jumps* use my email, whatever, blah, yeah... *umps a final time, falling off the trampoline and onto the floor* ow... well, I sure do hope you like it... owie....  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
For a long time, Sora didn't utter a word. He just sat there silently, leaving Riku and Roz to ponder and wonder. When Sora made a move, though, Riku and Roz were there to hound him if they needed to. But Sora didn't need hounding; the boy only stood up on his own, silently, keeping his head bent. A shadow was casted over Sora's face, shading and hinding on whether he was still evil, back to himself, or zombied out. Apparently, he didn't zombie out, for the next thing Riku or Roz knew, a strong gust of wind surrounded them, and Sora jumped out the window!  
"Sora!" Riku shouted, shielding his eyes from the cutting wind.  
"Riku! Forget him! We've got a more important situation on our hands!" Roz's voice came faintly; she was trying to be heard above the unnatural wind.  
Riku squinted, trying to look what Roz was pointing at. There were rows and rows of Heartless. Riku cried out when the wind died down and one of the bigger Heartless trampled him. Unable to breath properly or move at all, Riku gasped, helpless. But on the verge of going unconscious, the heartless was removed from over him, and he was able to sit up and breath again. Riku looked up at who saved him.  
"Zidane..." Riku said quietly. "Thanks..."  
"No need for that now, you still have a bit of trouble for yourselfs." Zidane pointed to many Heartless that were gathering around the room. "Anyway, it's what I do. I save people... Well... um... yeah....." Zidane faultered when Riku started to glare at him. "Well, let's just get back to the battle, um.... shall we?" Zidane sweatdropped.  
Riku nodded, getting up and getting out his sword. He noticed that the keyblade was gone. Sora must've taken it, Riku guessed, growling and mentally kicking himself. A Heartless jumped him, trying to grind him into the floor, but Riku stabbed it, moving the blade deeper and then quickly bringing the sword out in an arch, slicing the Heartless in two. Riku growled, raging through most of the Heartless in just a few blows. Zidane and Roz were holding up their end in fighting heartless, but Riku did most of the distruction and with more malice in him.  
When all the Heartless were killed and all the mist was gone, Riku was leaning on his sword, panting. he was still thinking about Sora and how weird the boy acted. So fluid with his actions, so calm, so strong, so... demonic and evil. He'd even threatened Riku's life, and Riku was helpless to stop him until Roz had whacked Sora upside the head, finally making Sora lose grip of Riku. But then, when Roz had hit Sora, Sora didn't even flinch, but his eyes flashed to their normal blue before returning back to the sickening red they were before. When they flashed ocean blue, Sora was frightened and shocked, purposely losing his grip. When Sora was silent, thoguh, Riku had felt a presence--though faint--of the real Sora still there. And then, Sora's gone and he, Riku, is here, still in the hotel, and Heartless pop up! Sora's minions come to stall Sora time! but that's what Riku hated the most! Sora now controled the Heartless! What happens if later on, if Sora wasn't to come back to himself, he'd have to fight Sora?!! Riku shook his head. He could never do that! Not to Sora... Not again...  
Riku cursed to himself, glaring at the ground. He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up to find Zidane there, smiling down at him wiht the company of Roz and the others. They were all trying ot comfort him in one way or another. But All Riku did was curse and hit himself, glaring and scowling, wishing he could've done something!  
"Riku. Riku! Stop! You can't do anything about it! Stop!" Zidane commanded, taking hold of Riku's arms, trying to keep him from inflicting any more damage upon himself then he already was doing. Riku struggled. "Riku! Stop! There's nothing you can do... And hitting yourself won't help either... You'll just hafta hope that Sora will come back, or return to normal in no time. You'll just hafta wait..."  
Vivi was rubbing his gloved hands together, seeming a bit nervous. "W-- What was wrong wiht him?"  
Roz shook he head. "We don't know... That's the thing... we don't know... He just started to act weird..." She dug the heel of her foot into the floor, frustrated. "I said that I sensed something, but that I wasn't sure if I was just wrong or what, but... apparently, I wasn't..." She turned to Riku. "Riku, you know Sora extremely well, right? More than any of us, right? Well, did you ever notice anything wrong before I came?"  
Riku stopped moving all together; stopped bawling, stopped thinking, stopped... everything. Only the sound of his breath and the slight rise and fall of his chest escaped from him. Riku shook his head. "No... not that I know of..."  
Roz bit the inside of her cheek. "But then, he seemed well enough in Traverse Town too, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you think that it, this darkness to Sora was bottled up in him ever since... well, you know... When your first adventure first started?"  
Riku shook his head, confused and unsure. "I... I don't know..."  
"That's what I was afraid of..." Roz stared at the ground, thinking.  
Riku stayed silent, moving away from Zidane and the others, falling onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows. His eyes stung,a nd he kept them shut tight, but wetness still escaped him; tears started to flow. Silently, he continued to cry, frustrated, angry; all his feelings jumbled up inside. His arms were around his head, shielding the view of what was happening. RIku was silent for a long while, even when the others left him to himself and his feelings. Zidane had uttered words of sympathy and pity, but he too left Riku to deal with himself.  
  
When Riku'd finally snapped out of it, it was already close to midnight, and Cid had already visited him but Riku was so zoned out that it was helpless, and Roz was no good in explaining things to Cid. Riku now laid on the bed, the sheets crumpled and such a mess, and him on it, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He glanced out the window and sighed. He remembered not but a few weeks ago, he and Sora were doing the play and they'd kissed under the first sign of night. The spotlights were on them, creating a soothing and warm feeling to the scene they played together. And also, that same day, they'd cuddled in the tower where the glider was placed but then removed just for the play. That day was special, so Riku thought. But after that day, he remembered Sora acting funny, a bit... Riku shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He didnt' know what exactly was wrong then--for he only realized them now--but he did sense something odd with Sora's behavior. But Riku had thought Sora was only growing more fiesty because of their new and closer relationship, but apparently not... Riku sighed, shaking his head once more, staring out the window and into the starry sky. But just then, a shadowed figure appeared in his window. Riku squinted to figure out who it was..... Sora?! Riku jumped up into a sitting position.  
"Sora?!" But jsut as he called his name, Sora disappeared fromt the window.  
Riku scrambled off the bed and thrusted the window open, looking out toward the streetway where he saw Sora's figure, standing in the middle of the street, his body facing sideways toward the hotel, and his head tilted up at him. Riku could almost see Sora's eyes, but he wasn't sure if they were still red or if they were those ocean blue that he loved so much. Riku bit his lip, climbing out of the window. He jumped, landing just a few feet away from Sora. Sora's head was still craned until it slowly lowered and turned toward him, slightly tilted. Riku got a sudden shiver down his spine. He stared at Sora with his eyes on him. Riku had a bad feeling about this, but decided to push that feeling away and follow Sora to the ends of this world if he had to. Riku was determined to get Sora back, but wasn't sure how exactly he'd pull it off.  
Sora had started to move, leading the way out of the town. Riku looked back toward the hotel and had an urge to rush in and wkae everyone and tell them to come, but then also, a part of him told him to stay and be a god dog and follow Sora for it may be his only chance to see him again. Riku ran until he caught up with Sora and followed him into the night, blind in the darkness, but glad to see the moons shining and the certain glow from Sora to give off where he was--not to mention the bright yellow that stood out so well--but apparently, not in where he was stepping... Riku stumbled on several roots and twigs along the way, but tried to keep up with Sora's smooth, yet fast pace. Sora led across the large field; no monster dared to get close to the two... they seemed to sense strange, stong and deadly magic within them, or at least in Sora.  
  
All through the night Sora led the way with Riku following in silence. Walking nonstop... that was all they did. Riku followed and followed until his legs could hold him up no more. He collapsed onto the grassy field in the night, breathing hard. He heard Sora stopping and tracking back to him. Riku sat there, panting, sweating, suddenly feeling weak. His vision blurred and things started to spin...   
"Uh..." Riku fell face first onto the ground, right by Sora's feet.  
Sora stared down at him with ahlf hodded eyes. He shook his head silently then knelt down to scoop up Riku, carrying him off in silence.....  
  
  
The next day, Roz awoke with beads of sweat rolling down her cheek. She had a terrible dream of which scared her out of her wits. Roz decided to tell Riku about it, but when she entered his room, a small Heartless was on his bed, the window was open, the shutters flapped, and cold air blew through. Roz was suddenly scared and screamed as long and as high as she could, having the others at her side in mere seconds. They'd all asked what the problem but she only whimpered and pointed to the room. They saw the heartless and Vivi hit it on the head with his staff, but it only sat there on Riku's empty bed, staring at them.  
"HE'S GONE!!! RIKU'S GONE!!!" Roz screamed.  
The others looked at her funnily before shifting their gaze over at the Heartless. Zidane approached it, grabbing it by the antaenne and shaking it around a bit. "He can't've changed into this, could he??"  
Roz shook her head, sniffling. "N--no... But this is exactly what I dreamed!!! EXACTLY THE SAME THING!!!"  
Dagger put an arm around Roz's shoulders and tried to calm her down. "Zidane, bring the Heartless... Let's sort this out downstairs." She turned to Roz in turn and asked her if she would be able to at least make it downstairs before she explained things.  
Roz cooperated and did follow them downstairs to the living area of the hotel that was right in front of the the front door and hte check-out/in counter. Once settled, with the small black figure of a Heartless in her lap, amazingly harmless, Roz unveiled her dream.  
"It starts dead in the night," she starts to say. "I am sitting atop the a ledge in the building right across the hotel. I see a dark figure slink up to one of the windows, but I do nothing to say my notice or try to stop the figure. I wait a few minutes as the figure just stands atop the overhang of the door. The figure leaned on the window sill, peering inside--it looked. I sat there, trying to figure out who this person was, when suddenly, the moonlight his the figure, showing their features."  
Roz stopped a second, trying to gather enough breath for her next sentence, then: "IT WAS SORA! That 'figure' was SORA guys!"  
Silence came over the others, and even the little Heartless was astonished by her suddenly outburst. It clung to her for dear life and didn't want to fall.  
Roz bit her lip before continuing. "Sora was there, on the hangover of the door. Just there. Silently waiting. Standing there... Just ... there.... I trying to fathom what Sora waaas doing when in a flash, Sora jumps from the overhang and backwards to the ground--in a perfect flip, too, if I may add. But when he landed, he then turned his body facing to the gates of Limblum but kept his head facing up at the window. I looked at why he had jumped; obviously I was curious... But when I looked, I saw Riku scrambling to the window sill. Riku seemed desperate and yet hopeful to find Sora. He looked this way and that before he laid his eyes on Sora, staring back up at him. Riku seemed to be overwhelmed by joy and immediately jumped to the ground, next to Sora. Sora didn't seem to return Riku's joy in seeing him. In fact, Sora was silent and showed as much emotion as a rock would. Sora just started walking toward the gates of Limblum, not even bothering to wait for Riku's answer in following him. But that wasn't needed. See, Riku did start to follow, but hesitated in his walk, stopping to look back at the hotel before he ran up to Sora and followed him again. I swear in my dream I could almost hear his thoughts. It wasn't that I 'heard' them exactly, but the emotions and feelings were projected into words in my mind. He seemed to want to follow Sora badly, as if he'd never get a chance to see his dearest friend again, but also didn't want to leave us. He wanted to--I believe--go back and at least tell oneo f us or leave some kind of message, but I think his feelings for Sora were stronger and that's what made him follow. ...  
"I found myself wondering things I never thought about before,a nd soon enough, I too had jumped off my post and followed them. They walked right past the gates that swung open and almost immediately closed right after them--I had to run so that I could get past without being locked in. I followed them on their endless walk in the night with only the two moons' light as a guide. What seemed like minutes was probably hours as we walked in silence. Riku couldn't keep with Sora's surprisingly fast pace. And neither could I; I could barely stand when Sora stopped. But the only reason that Sora stopped was because Riku had fallen. Monsters and beasts gathered as Sora stood before Riku, his blank and unclear eyes staring down at Riku as he panted and huffed, trying to gain back some of his breath. I too sat, but among the beasts and monsters, watching the show unfold before our eyes--assuming they all had eyes to begin with--in silence.  
"I saw Riku being engulfed by a dark aura before he finally collapsed, tired out. To my surprise, Sora just stooped down and picked Riku up in his arms, and was strong enough to carry the unconscious body; but then again, Sora wasn't himself... he was different like before. I was a bit scared at Sora's sudden abilities, his changes, but then I remembered it was but a dream. But even so... I felt as if it was real. Like it really happened... I shut my eyes for a second," Roz did close her eyes for a moment as she said this, "and when I opened them," she opened her eyes, "I saw Sora carrying Riku away! The beasts and monsters all followed Sora as he carried Riku off and farther onto the field." Suddenly, Roz started to cry, grabbing the first thing she could, the small Heartless, and hugged it tight, hiding her face as best she could. She curled into a ball in her seat on the couch, practically squishing the little Heartless that she clutched to her chest.  
Dagger placed a hand on Roz's shoulders and gave her a comforting and supporting squeeze. Dagger tried to say comforting words too, but Roz wasn't finished with her story. Roz uncurled from her ball and stared down the heartless that seemed like it just had a heart attack with her tear stained face.  
"B... But... But what made me believe that my dream was more like a prophecy or something like that then just a dream was a part in my dream I didn't.. or haven't... explained or told yet. See, in my dream, just a little after Sora, Riku, and the beasts and monters I went back to Limblum.. or at least, that's where I ended up again. I went back to the hotel, going inside and aimlessly walking. I visited all of your rooms, but the one I stayed in, the one I went to and found this little critter," Roz petted the Heartless, "was Riku's. It was on the bed just as I found it a while ago."  
Roz gave a weak smile, getting up, cradling the Heartless that didn't seem at all to mind being in her company. "I'm sorry about blabbing. I'm just a bit emotional and weak. Heh.. That's what I hate about myself. Whenever I make good and close friends, then when I lose them, I crack up like some blubber... Sorry..." Roz trecked back upstairs to Riku's room, laying down the Heartless and gently touching the sheets of Riku's unmade bed. She bit her lip as she fixed the bed and then lied down over the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes as the small Heartless lept onto her lap, laying across her front. Little did she know, the small Heartless glowed a dark aura, having Roz be engulfed by its essence. Roz was still as the Heartless worked its magic.  
  
In Roz's mind, she was walking in a black fog with no sense of direction what-so-ever. Then, she came across the small Heartless that she nearly squeezed to death. It led her through the fog until she came to a body of water where the fog let up almost completely. Roz saw a figure; immediately, she recognized it as Riku. Roz wanted to call hisname but found that her voice wasn't working and that she couldn't move when she tried to. It was almost that she was paralyzed, standing there. Roz watched, seeing Riku stare out to the large body of water. Riku's back was to her but she could almost see his face.  
Roz heard someone call Riku's name. Riku had reacted and turned to his left where the voice was coming from. Riku smiled, one that was heartfelt and truely meant. He opened his arms to welcome another; the one who called him. A boy just a few inches shorter than Riku jumped into his arms; it was Sora. Sora was swung around and he hugged Riku; he practically clung to the older boy. Riku hugged back but showed more emotion and pleasure for being with his friend.  
Roz gasped at what happened next, her heart ceasing for a second; she closed her eyes, surprised that she could, and opened them after a minute or two to see Riku now on the sand, laying sideways on red stuff. Roz saw a blade in Sora's hands, the same red stuff that Riku laid in. It took Roz a moment or two to realize that that 'red stuff' was actually blood. Roz stared horrified at Sora but was shocked even more when she saw a faint sign of a smile curve Sora's small lips. Roz's mouth trembled at the horrible sight as the Island soon morphed into a deadly wasteland full of darkness and evil. Tears welled up in her eyes; she tried to blink them away but when she closed her eyes, she found that she wasn't on the Island anymore. Everything around her was dark, dark, and completely black. Roz found she wasn't paralyzed anymore and walked aimlessly through the darkness. In the corner of her eye, she saw a faint flicker of light; she followed it out of curiosity. As she slowly gained progress, the light growed more strongly.  
When she reached it, finally, the light appeared to be a door. Roz looked around her but found nothing but darkness. /Stupid... No one's gonna be around to watch...\ she thought, so she reached for the handle and opened the door that seemed to weigh a TON for it creaked and barely budged. When she got open enough to slip through, she saw a bloody trail right in front of her. Terrified and totally freaked out, Roz quickly turned to get back through the door again, but when she did, the door shut quickly and disappeared. Soon, she fell backwards but instead of making contact with a hard ground, she fell through a pool or redness. Roz tightly shut her eyes as the liquid burned and stung her eyes. Roz tried to cry out but swallowed down some of the red liquid.   
Roz struggled and tried to swim but the more she moved and squirmed, the more lower she sank in the neverending pool of red. She tried and tried but failed; her eyes were still shut tightly.  
Roz seemed to pinned down even if she WAS in liquid where there was nothing she could be "pinned" to.  
"AAAAGGHH!!!" she screamed, opening her eyes.  
  
This time, when she opened her eyes, the red liquid was gone and a big yellow thing was right in front of her.   
"AAAH!!!"  
"Roz! Calm DOWN!!! Stop-- Stop moving!!! ROZ!!!!" came a voice; a voice that was really close to her.  
Roz whimpered and obeyed. He closed her eyes for a second, letting tears stroll down her cheek. When she reopened then, her vision was blurred, but when she wiped them away, she saw Zidane's worried face in front of her.  
"Z- Zidane?" she said quietly.  
Zidane gave his charming smile and nodded. "You okay?"  
"Y- Yeah... I think..." Roz clapped a hand to her forehead, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. She turned her head to see Vivi right be her side, his gloved hands (hands?) clasped together and worry in his eyes.  
"Y- You were screaming in your sleep... W- We, Zidane and I, came up as quickly as we could to find you tossing and t-turning in bed..."  
Roz sat up to see exactly what they meant. The sheets were clumped, the bed mattress was practically a foot off the spring box that held the mattress in place. THe pillows were not under her head but one was on the floor several feet away from the bed, and another was on the dresser that used to carry a light but now occupied the floor, the glass that held it's containts, shattered. Roz remembered that the little Heartless was upon her before she drifted into sleep, but now, it's gone.  
"Z- Zidane? Was i really that bad? Did I really scream?" She feared the answer even though she already suspected what it was.  
Zidane nodded just once, but that was enough for Roz; she started to sob. Zidane sat just at the edge of her bed, hugging her, rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her.  
"It's okay.. It was probably just a little ol' bad dream... Nothing to worry about..." he kept saying over and over to reassure her.  
After a while, she pulled away and sniffed. "Why did you come up here besides because you heard me... I mean, wasn't there another reason? I couldn't've been THAT loud... right?"  
Zidane smiled. "No, no... No you weren't. In fact, we were already coming up to talk to you when we heard you... We were gonna ask if you'd like to come with us to see the new ship Dagger's uncle built. But apparently, you aren't well enough... You stay and rest or whatever is needed, okay?"  
Roz quickly grabbed Zidane's shoulders, shaking him. "ARE YOU NUTS?!!! What happens if the dreams comes again?!! I'm not-- I can't-- ARE YOU CRAZY?!!! HELL NO AM I GONNA GO TO SLEEP AGAIN JUST AFTER THAT!!! HELL AM I EVER GONNA GO TO SLEEP AGAIN!!!" she screamed in his face as loud as she could.  
Zidane shrank back at the full force of her words. "Okay Okay!!! Come! Come if you feel you need to! Yeesh!!"  
Vivi, on the other hand, was scared out of his wits; he was shaking and shivvering and shuddering, looking like a puppet on washing machine mode.   
"C'mon! Let's get out of here before the memories come back!!" Roz suggested, shuddering as a flash from a part of her dreams came through her mind.   
"Yeah. Okay," Zidane answered, nodding and leading the way out.  
The three didn't fix the place but just left for the carrier that would take them to the castle. Dagger and the others already went up ahead, so only Vivi, Roz, and Zidane boarded the small air mobile.  
  
Once at the castle after a silent ride, Zidane led the way to the hanger where the plane was kept. Cid was there to greet them warmly, Roz especially. Roz was glad when Zidane informed the king not to talk about Riku and Sora or much to Roz at all. Vivi was the best of help to Roz; he stayed by her side like no other friend would. Roz quickly grew to liking Vivi, almost better than the others--even if he was a bit weird and scared at practically anything.  
Cid let the group look inside the air ship; it was nearly done, only a few minor adjusstments were needed.  
"She's a beaut! She can even travel in space! Just a few more adjustments and she can fly anywhere in or around, or out of Gaea!" Cid exclaimed, obviously pleased at his work.  
"Space? It'll be able to fly in space?" Roz repeated.  
"Yes."  
Roz was suddenly reminded of the keyholes, but then Sora and Riku came to mind which sent her on the verge of tears. She tried to hold them back and did very well in doing so, but her voice sounded like it was breaking. "Tha- That's really good, Sir. I... I really think it'll be great that you made this." She gestured to the large mass around her.  
She felt as if she couldn't hold the tears back anymore so she quickly walked off to a part of the ship she hadn't--or ANYONE--had explored yet. She decided to let go of her emotions there. She heard Vivi's light footsteps right behind her as he tried to keep up with her quick pace.  
When she reached the large room, though, she stopped walking all together. The room was dome like and painte with was seemed like a mix of black and dark blue. In the middle of the room, though, was a rather large orb of a fainted sky-blue hue. Roz's mind reacted to the interesting thing, somehow drawn to it's magnificence. She stumbled before she eased into a slow walk. Vivi stayed where he was, too scared to move or approach.  
"Wha... What is this?" Roz asked herself, gaining space slowly.  
She outstretched her hand, wanting to touch it, but when she made contact with it, the orb jerked! It swiveled and moved in turbulance. It whirled and bubbled in some places, and then in others; it grew big enough for a person to fit in. The orb then seemed transparent and bubbly; it sucked Roz in.  
"Wha-- Aaaaah--!!" was all she could scream before she was swallowed by the bubble. She felt light and free; she felt as if she was floating. Roz blinked, looking around her; she was in some sort of sea of blues and greens.  
  
Outside of Roz's mind, though, Vivi paniced and ran from the room, calling for Zidane. When Vivi cam back with Zidane and all the others, especially Cid since it was his ship, they all gaped at what they saw.  
Roz was floating in the bubbly orb with her eyes closed with the front of her body facing them. Zidane tried to approach the bubble to get Roz out, but when he got close, electrical crackling shot out around the bubble, preventing close reach or contact. Zidane jumped when he got shocked and turned back to the others to see if they had any suggestions.  
"Well, we certainly know we can't get her out, but..." Zidane started saying.  
"But we shouldn't disturb it in the first place... We don't know what'll happen if we do..." Cid replyed, cutting Zidane off.  
"Yeah... there's that too....."  
Vivi trembled by Dagger's side as she tried to comfort him. "Sh-- She was m-- mesmorized by the orb and wh-- when she touched it, it grew and swallowed her!" The second part of Vivi's sentence was louder when he raised his voice. "Oh... What are going to do?!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: indeed! what ARE they gonna do?!! what's up with Roz and that dang ship? what's going on with Sora and this sudden splurge of darkness?!! what's with Roz's prophecy of all that happened the other night? when am i not gonna be grounded anymore?!!! yes, ladies and gents, i am grounded as of last week.... well, that's why it's taken me so long to get it up and finished... it never takes me this long... usually it only takes me a few days with school and hw and all... sorry for the inconvenience guys... but hey, it's not THAT bad of a cliffie... is it? *looks at the audience anxiously* i.. hope... oh boy... *shrinks back* i hope you wont' be mad for it'll probably take yet antoher week to finished with my limited ways ont he comp... oh, and i just finished the game but a week ago (i dont' think i've said this yet, but if i have, oh well...) so no need to help me, okay? i've got the game down... just working on the expert level to see the special ending.... 


	6. Feng

AN: hello hello! I am terribly sorry for hte inconvenience, my friends... i am grounded so it takes me a while to finish up these things... sorry... and besides! it's cold and no one'll let me turn on the heater!!!! so... obviously, my fingers are frozen, i'm freezing, and-- *hears something... looks up to see...* wait! what hte hell is hte ceiling fan doing on?!!! aiyee!!! *jumps and turns it off immediately* there... but it's not much better... anywho, i'm frozen, my fingers are frozen, and i'm sick... *sniffles* okay... now... let's recap... Okay! Roz is in the bubble and Sora carried Riku off into the night (ooh!!!)... and no one knows what to make up this whole mess, let alone what to do with Roz before searching for Riku and Sora! NOw... ladies and gents, i know you'll probably wunna know how things'll work out and how come all of this is practically taking place on Gaea, but dont' worry! a hint was given in the last chapter on how things'll flow, so just sit tight, and let this baby rocka nd roll and let me type in peace! i need thinking space for even thing to be laid out perfectly and be long! and good! and i'm sorry for the grammer and shitty stuff i make mistakes on! now shut up and read, damnit! argh!! stupid cold weather! stupid cold! stupid Myrtle! (yes, i know you're out there Myrtle!) stupid mom! stupid grounding! stupid frozen fingers!! argh!  
Disclaimer: i don't own! me no own! you no sue! me no own KH or Squaresoft stuff, so you no sue me! HAH!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
"Oh Vivi..." Dagger hugged the small black mage, tryig to comfport him. "It's okay... We'll find a way to bring her back unharmed. Okay?" She paused to hug tighter. "Somehow..."  
"Yeah! We'll find a way! Don't you worry, Vivi! We'll find a way!" Zidane cheered. "Right guys?"  
Everyone nodded. Zidane turned to face the bubble that imprisoned Roz. /We will... We WILL find a way...\ Zidane thought, determined to set Roz free of that weird contraption. But then, he turned around sharply to face Cid.  
"Wait a minute! YOU built it! Now tell us how to fix this mess!"  
"I'm sorry! But I'm afraid I don't know HOW to fix this! There are still a few things that needed to be fixed, remember? This is one of them!" Cid said defensively. "Besides! It doesn't fly yet! We didn't expect--"  
But Cid was cut off when the air ship made a violent jerk. Dagger screamed and Eiko gave a yelp, grabbing onto anything that would support her--it was Stiener's leg. (-_-;;;)  
When most of the movement subsided, Everyone turned to the bubble which Roz was in. Electrical crackling surrounded the bubble, making several rings of yellow bolts. Roz moved in her liquidated cell; she opened her eyes slowly, blinking. She tilted her head back before closing her eyes again, remaining motionless.  
  
In Roz's view, when she was in teh sea of blues and greens, she was floating endlessly, aimlessly. She had no sense of direction, but was floating somewhere. Whatever she thought, it was answered.  
/Where am I...?\  
[You are here... In this chamber... This chamber that will help you in more ways than one...]  
/What so you mean?\ She looked around her in this nothingness of colors. She couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.  
[I'm here... In you... Right here...]  
/What? Wha...\ Roz closed her eyes, sensing something deep within her; it was a strange feeling she could almost express in words.  
[You are me, I am you... Together, we will help those in need....]  
/How?\  
[You shall see... But you must thank my creator for giving me life, and to fate who brought you to me so that we may be connected...]  
/I still don't understand!\  
[There is so much you don't understand, yes, but there will be a chance for you to seek those answers and will find them... Does that make sense?]  
/I... I'm not sure... I... I guess... So I will be able to find what I am looking for when I bond with you?\  
[Indeed... But not all questions will be answered.... You understand this, yes...?]  
She nodded, entwining her fingers together as if in prayer in front of her. /Yes... I know... But... I want.. I...\  
[I know, you one... I know... You wish to find your friends... yes?]  
/Yes... I do...\  
[Yes... But first, to find your friends, you must first help me before I help you...]  
/Help me...? You'll... help me...?\  
[I will, young one... I will... but please... help me first so that I may help you....]  
Roz was excited. /I will! I'll help! I'll help all I can so that I can find Sora and Riku!\  
[Thank you..... Now open your eyes and yourself so that I may enter...]  
Roz hesitated before she did was she was told. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly, to find herself in the ship, in the bubble; she saw Zidane and all the others, even Cid. She tilted back her head and opened herself up, closing her eyes just after she felt a warm, calm feeling coursed through her. She heard the conversation that took place just outside her capsule a mere few minutes ago.   
/Move.... Fly.... Needs to fly...\  
[Yes. Yes, young one... We need to fly...]  
/Fly....\ Roz opened her eyes yet again to see but a different place; it was not the ship, but it was not the sea of colors. It was... different... Roz knew what must do and willed her way to moving. She was going to move this damn ship if it even killed her.  
  
Zidane and the others felt another violent jerk of the ship. Zidane stared at the bubble in horror. /What's going on?!!\ he thought, not liking this one bit.   
A wave of turbulence knocked everyone off their feet. Zidane was thrown this was and that as he tried to stay afoot. When he could not stand a second more, he skidded a foot or two when he fell, landing right in front of the bubble. It was emmiting strange energy and the high voltage of electrical crackling and bolts sents his hairs on end, and it was changing colors. IT didn't stay to the fashion of blue-green but changed among the colors of fushia, purple, orange-red, blood red, sky blue, and so on.   
"Guys! Look!" Zidane shouted over hte creaking and abnormal sounds that started to wake all around them.  
"Oh gosh! What's happening?!" was Dagger's voice.  
"She must be controlling the ship!" Freya shouted, her voice barely heard above the sound.  
"But how?! I thought it couldn't fly!" Eiko's voice rang as she paniced.  
"Cid! Uncle Cid!" Dagger called for her uncle, but when she looked around to find him, he was nowhere in site.  
"Cid!" Zidane was heard shouting. He too looked around. "Damnit! Where IS he?!! He was right here with us!"  
The air ship gave a jerk and groaned as if it hadn't moved in decades. "What the hell--?! What's goin on?!"  
"I'm gonna check what's happening outside!" Zidane said, getting up wobbly.  
"I'll check the bridge!" Freya offered her help. She too got up from her space on the floor and wobbly exited, followed by Zidane.  
Vivi was up against the wall, shaking in fear. "What's going to happen, Dagger?" he asked her.  
"We don't know Vivi! But if our guesses are right, Roz will control the ship and take us out of the hanger with a bunch of rubble left behind!"  
The ship groaned yet again, but the motions subsided. Dagger queasily got to her feet--she didn't enjoy the jerks and sickly sounds that clouded her mind--and looked around. She knew that she couldn't reach Roz and make her stop, even though it's seemed as it she was, so she decided to get Zidane.  
"Vivi, Eiko, Steiner, Amarant? Stay here and watch for my uncle or Frey or anyone who comes by, okay? i'm going outside to check what's going on." And with that said, she ran out the room and toward the outside of hte ship.  
  
Zidane was struggling to keep himself afoot for as long as possible until he reached outside. He made slow progress, but progress nonetheless. When the ship stopped moving for a pause, he ran as fast as he could to mak it outside. There, he saw Cid with the builders and tech crew that made the ship. Cid was shouting orders to unhook the ship from it's binds.  
"Come! We must release this ship before he takes off with all of us with it!" Cid shouted, waving his arms, pointing here and there, and pushing everyone to their limits to get the work done.  
"Cid!" Zidane shouted, runing up to the man.  
"Zidane! What in the world--" Cid started but was cut off when Zidane grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.  
"Cid! We have major trouble! Roz is controlling the ship! She's making it move! Well- She was a second ago!" Zidane screamed int eh man's ears.  
"Well, boy, I know that!" Cid shouted back. "We're trying to unhook the shackles that bind the ship to this place! If we don't and Roz continues to move the ship, then it'll all come down! Come boy! Help us out!"  
"I'm not a boy!" Zidane shouted, but ran back to the ship, his dagger out to aid him in his work. He ran into Dagger right before he started to climb up the side. "Dagger!"  
"Zidane! What are you--"  
"No time! We need to free the air ship! get hte others to help! quick! summon some Eidolons! Something! C'mon! I dont' care what you do! Just help us free this ship before Roz starts up again!!" Zidane jumps up and climbed up the side of the ship as fast as his legs could take him.  
  
Roz was tired; she felt weak; she wanted to rest for a while.  
/Please... May i rest for a moment?\  
[Yes you may, young one... You may rest...]  
Roz was happy to hear that. /Good... Thank you...\  
[Ah.. but do not think you can rest forever, young one. You still have to help me move before I can help you...]  
/I know... I know...\  
[Good.... Please... rest for a moment or two then help me with all your might. You are young and short on energy... You dont' hold as much strength as I do, young one, but once you grow accustom to my system, you will do more than you've ever done, know more than you've ever done, and maybe... be greater then I...]  
/But wait... If I am young and short on energy, shorter than you, then why must I do your biddings if you are stronger than I?\  
[I cannot move one my own... I am a vessel with a mind, but no bones... You are my bones... Together, we will help each other... I am the flesh and brain, but you are the skeleton with nothing else to help you. We help each other... Mostly I to you... Does this clear things up a bit, young one?]  
/I suppose...\  
[... You are welcome, child...]  
/Child... You called me a child... But a second ago you called me 'young one'... Why the sudden change of words?\  
[Ah, but you are like a child... Once you grow more into here, you will develop new powers... Then, will you truely be a 'young one' in here... Besides... you are like my child...]  
Roz smiled as her eyes closed. /Hmm... I guess so... It must also be easier to call me a child than a 'young one' I suppose...\  
[... That as well...]  
/Hee!\ she giggled.  
[You must rest, child... Why are you still speaking with me?]  
/I am resting... But i would also like to talk wiht you... get to know you... before I use my strength once more...\  
[But you must rest completely! This is foolish of you! my child... You are still young and weak, and when you exit to your world again, you will be terribly exhausted! You must rest as much as you can!]  
Roz thought about this. /Oh... I-- Okay...\ Roz shut up and let the flow of relaxation and rested in silence. After a while, she spoke once more. /You know, you are like a mother... You sound like a patient and caring mother...\  
[Why thank you child... I suppose I am like a mother... But rest, dear... rest...]  
  
Dagger had Amarant and Steiner help Zidane and the crew free the ship while it ceased to move. Eiko rode atop of one of her Eidolons that looked similar to a wolf. Dagger: she did not help outside the ship but stayed inside to monitor Roz and what went on inside. Vivi too was with her but stayed always in that room when Dagger would run around the ship, checking things.  
When everything was done, the shackles were off, the ship crew for the bridge was ready, and the rest of the ship crew outside to monitor what happened outside, Dagger, Eiko, Steiner, Freya, Cid, Zidane, and Amarant joined up in the dome like room where Roz slept.  
Moments after, the ship moved again, this time, without the shaking, groaning, the weird eerie sounds, and as much strain as the before. The ships lifted from it's area and out of the hanger, through the open gates which Cid ordered to be open for access of the ship. Ship fly out of the castle's hanger and out of the city, onto the high ground that was right outside the kingdom. When they had landed, the bubble which held Roz started to do funny things. It changed colors and bubbled up as if it was about to boil. Everyone edged back, afraid of what was to happen, but when nothing dangerous DID happen, everyone pushed Zidane forward to check it out.  
"Hey! I--" Zidane stumbled forward. He nearly crashed into the sheild of bolts that still circled the bubble. He reached out with his hand to touch the shield, but when he was just about ot make contact, the shield disintigrated all together! The bubble was still doing funny things, but it's movements and reactions were slowing into nothing. Zidane approached the bubble cautiously, his hand out in front of him like a shield in case he was to contact with something or run into something. He touched the bubble; it felt like goo. He poked the bubble several times before he accidentally poked his hand through. Having a sudden idea, he turned to his friends and nodded his decision. He pushed his way through into the bubble before he was surrounded entirely by it to reach and touch Roz.  
  
Roz was humming a tune, a tune that she loved and reminded her of happier days.  
/Will you help me now?\ She asked the ship, smiling.  
[Oh course, child. I will help you after you have helped me this little bit.]  
/Oh thank you!\  
[You are welcome child...]  
/But before I ask you of something, may I have a name to refer to you by?\  
[A name? I have none to give you... You may think of one that will please you the best...]  
/Me?\  
[Yes. You may create a name for me...]  
/Oh.. Well... I--\ But Roz stopped when she felt another presence there. She looked around until she spotted Zidane. /Oh! Zidane! What in the world are you doing here?!\  
//Roz! You're okay!\\  
/Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be, silly?\  
Zidane furrowed his brows. //What do you mean by 'Why wouldn't I, silly?'? You've been stuck in that bubble for an hour or two already!\\  
/Really?\ She blinked, puzzled. /Have I, Feng?\  
['Feng'? Is that what you call me, child?]  
//Huh?? Who was that?\\ Zidane was confused when he heard Feng.  
Roz smiled. /Yeah... I like it...\ She giggled for a moment, a hand over her mouth. /Friend eternal, never going. You are inside me always, right? Well, yu will be, right? So then you will never go away, my friend...\  
[How nice of you... But to answer your question earlier, yes. You HAVE been here a while...]  
Roz frowned. /But it only seemed minutes!\  
[Indeed. You only see it as minutes, but it is indeed hours. Soon you will learn to flow yourself along with the flow of time. You may need later on...]  
//Uh... Can we get on with what we started a while ago? I mean, can we get Roz out of here, now?\\ Zidane seemed a bit anxious but didn't want to interrupt the nice conversation of nothing important. //I'm sorry, but I'm here to take Roz if you dont' mind.. um... 'Feng'...\\  
[Oh, not at all, dear... She and I cannot part forever, so when she comes again, then we shall continue our conversation later... But please... Visit us anytime... Especially if you need to retreive Roz fromher duties here to face important ones out there...]  
Zidane blinked. //Um... Sure....\\ 'Visit'?! Did he hear that right? Come and visit? ... Weird...  
[Well, you must go now, child... Please rest... You have used more of your body then you think or have ever done before... Please take care, child... And come back when you need my help...]  
/Wait! First, I'd like to ask you a question!\  
Zidane was about to grab Roz and pull her out, but stopped when she continued.  
/Tell me where Sora and Riku are! Please! Can you tell me where they are?\  
[Do not fret dear... I cannot tell you now, but it will come to you later... You will soon know what I mean... The answer will come to you later... Let your heart and mind giude you.... Now go, dear... go...]  
/But wait! I don't understand! I--\  
But Zidane wouldn't let her finish. He picked her up and dragged her out. //C'mon, Roz. She said you'll find the answer later, okay? So you'll find the answer later! Now C'mon!\\  
/Wait! No! Zi- Zidane! No! I want to know what she means! I really wunna know!\  
Zidane stopped, his arms still around Roz's waist, half carrying, half dragging her out of that place. //Roz, c'mon... I know you want to know, and I do too, but she said that you'll know soon. Now the faster and sooner we get out of here, hte faster and sooner we'll know the answer! Makes sense?\\  
Roz lowered her head. /Yeah... But...\  
//But nothing. C'mon, girl. Let's get going... We have people out there that are anxious to meet us.\\  
Roz lifted her head. /Really? Dagger? Eiko? Cid? and.. Vivi?\  
//Yup. All of them. C'mon.\\  
/Okay! .. Besides... I want to apologize to Vivi for freaking him out as I probably did to make you com in her and drag me out of the place...\  
//S'okay, kid. Let's just go already.\\  
Roz nodded and let Zidane carry her out. She was weighed down with sudden exhaustion and felt as if she couldn't stand up anymore.  
  
The others waited patiently, yet anxiously as the bubble morphed and created a hole in itself. Slowly, but surely, Zidane emerged with Roz in his arms. Dagger was hte first to run up to them as Zidane fell to the ground with Roz still with him.  
Zidane opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the tear stained face of Dagger. "Hiya, Dagger. I got 'er." He looked down at Roz who had her arms wrapped around his neck but a small, sweet smile on her lips. "Nice girl, she is," Zidane whispered.  
Roz blinked, slowly opening her eyes from what was like a deep slumber. She was tickled under her chin by some kind of fabric. She sneezed and pulled away from it, her nose wrinkled. She felt a warm body right by her, and when she looked at the person's face, she saw Zidane. "Zidane... Hi... Um... About what happened back there... Thank you..." And with that, she hugged the blond haired man.  
"No problem, Roz. But as Feng said, you should rest..." Zidane advised.  
"I know... I know..." Roz let go of Zidane and pulled away from him completely, sitting on the cold ground in her own space. She was greeted warmly by the others, Vivi especially who which she apologized just as she said she would.  
"I'm very sorry for scaring you back there, Vivi..." She looked up at the others. "I'm really sorry... everyone. But somehow, I was drawn to it... Zidane, you know what I mean... you were there for those very last moments... You talked with us... Feng and I... You heard, right?"  
Zidane nodded. "I did..."  
"Yeah... But the only way am I to find our friends is to rest up, right? Feng said that it'll come to me sooner or later, right?"  
"Right." Zidane smiled charmingly at her, reassuring her a great dear. He had gotten up, extending a gloved hand to help her up as well.  
"So.. then... I suppose... I'd better rest, right?" Roz gladly took the hand and got up.  
"Right again, Roz."  
"Good..." Roz smiled and hugged Zidane once again. "Thank you... Zidane..." was all she said before she slumped in his arms, falling straight to sleep.  
"Your welcome Roz..." Zidane scooped her up and carried her. When he was about to leave the room, he noticed that Cid was again, gone. "Now where did he go?"  
The others looked at one another, confused and unsure. They knew not of where the old man was, neither did they know what just happened but a second ago in front of their eyes. Who was Feng? And what were Roz and Zidane talking about? And did they miss something completely?  
Zidane brought them all out of their thoughts when he said that they needed to find the old man so that they could go back to the castle. So, agreeing, they looked. To their surprise, they saw Cid in the bridge where the pilot and several other crew members were.  
"It doesn't move? Is that possible? Then... It only moved when the girl was in it? Blank, could you steer it at all when it moved?" Cid asked a man around Zidane's height and age who was at the controls of the airship.  
"No, sir. Not-- Not really... I couldn't do much as land it... I guess..." answered Blank.  
"Blank!" Zidane cut in, carrying Roz as he ran up to his old friend and the king--the others were right behind Zidane.  
"Zidane! Hi-- ... Ooh... Nice girlfriend... Who is she?" Blank said, noticing Roz. "A bit young though, don't you think?"  
"Shut up! Just-- What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Tantulaus!" Zidane exclaimed, really excited to see his friend.  
"Nah... I work here part time... Cid asked me to assist him on the ship..." Blank gestured to the older man behind him.  
"Oh.. Well, great! Now, hold her." Zidane gave Roz to Blank after untangling her arms from around him. Once Blank had Roz, he went over to Cid. "Cid, I heard you a second ago about how the ship wouldn't move without Roz. What's this about?"  
Cid had his back to them, but soon turned around to face Zidane and the rest of hte group that stared at him, wanting an answer. "Well, Zidane, I'm not sure exactly what this is about... The ship moved when Roz was in control of it at the heart of hte ship--the bubble--but when she came out, I went straight to here to see if it could move without her. Apparently not."  
"So what then?" Zidane asked. "How're we gonna get the ship back to your hanger? And why did the ship land in the first place when it could've stayed afloat before all that weird stuff went on wiht the bubble?"  
"Zidane, ask Blank. Not me. He said he landed it."  
"Huh?" Zidane turned to Blank with a confused look on his face.  
Blank smiled sheepishly. "Well, I think I landed it... I mean..."  
"Yeah.. Go on..."  
"Well, I kinda freaked out when the air ship moved and was still moving when it reached outside Limblum. I wished in my mind for the air ship to land and stop flying because I was really freaked."  
"Apparently..." Zidane muttered. But then he blinked. "Wait... you said you 'wished' for the ship to stop and land? But you said it mentally?"  
Blank nodded but could do no more for he lost his balance with Roz in his arms. Zidane jumped and immediately took Roz from Blank, afraid he'd might drop her. "Okay... you did... but where did you say.. er... think... all this? I mean, was it a specific place?" He shifted Roz's weight in his arms as he looked around. He walked over to the part of the ship where the pilot would steer the ship--there wasn't a wheel there but a cirle on the floor with a glowing, pulsing light there. Zidane walked over to it and stood over it.  
"Is this where you stood?" he asked Blank, turning around to see Blank's approval or disagreement. Blank nodded. "Really? Hmm... Maybe..." Zidane stood right in the center of hte circle, looking down at his feet where the circle pulsed rapidly.  
//Feng? Can you hear me?\\ Zidane thought at the circle.  
[Yes dear, but i do not see why you are talking to your feet...] Feng joked, talking in his mind.  
//Oh... Sorry... But um... Where are you exactly?\\  
[Just look up dear... Pretend I am right in front of you...]  
Zidane looked up and straight ahead. He looked out at the long and large row of windows in front of him. In the windows, he saw a faint image of himself holding Roz. Then, he blinked, wondering if he was seeing things.  
"Wha.."  
"Zidane? What is it?" Dagger asked him.  
Zidane turned around to glance at her before looking back at the window where he still saw himself, Roz, and a girl that he knew wasn't next to him. "N- Nothing..."  
//Feng?\\  
[Hello...] The girl in the window smiled, waving.  
//But you look like a girl! I mean-- a young one! I mean--\\  
[I know... But I can look as old as I want... It does not matter...] The girl in the window changed to an older woman.  
//Whoa...\\  
The image changed back to the girl that was younger and looked just a little younger than him. She was slim and looked like a mix between many people. She had his hair style, but Dagger's lair color and beauty, Freya's sharpness, Amarant's silence (how could he tell? well, he just could... leave it at that...), Vivi's shortness, and Eiko's stubborness. Zidane whistled, impressed in how this girl was put together to represent all of them.  
//But wait... nothing of Roz?\\  
[That I leave for later and for her to create... I will not choose who or how I look like. I only do this to when you or your friends come to speak with me.]  
//Huh? So then all they have to do is stand here to talk to you?\\  
The girl in the window nodded. Zidane pondered more on this. //So... then... Could I ask you to fly the ship and you could do it for me?\\ Feng nodded again.  
"Oh... Okay... I get how it works now..." Zidane said aloud.  
[Are you satisfied, Zidane? I will happily tell you of how it works.]  
"Oh? Relally? Could you tell everyone?" Zidane glanced bakc at the others as they stared at him as if he was crazy by talking to himself.  
[Of course...]  
"Guys! Feng is going to tell us how this ship works and how Blank could land the ship just by begging to in his head!" Zidane announced.  
Blank got a few stares which made him blush. "Oh wow... Thanks Zidane... But I'm not a twit or anything..." he muttered under his breath.  
[Oh, of course you aren't a twit, Blank, dear.] Feng smiled at Zidane when he laughed. The image of the girl disappeared and the circle under Zidane's feet glowed. [Zidane, could you move please?]  
"Oh... Okay." Zidane jumped back a few feet to allow Feng access to come through.  
The girl that was once in the window was now a holographic like image where the circle was. She smiled and waved to everyone. 'Hello, everyone.'  
"Hey Feng." Zidane turned to the others who were gaping and stumped completely. "Guys, this is Feng. The one I was talkig to a moment ago and before that with Roz."  
Feng projected her voice so that it was a s if she was talking instead of just speaking in their minds. "Hello. I'm pretty sure you would like to know how Blank operated the ship. No?"  
Silence answered her question. "Well, if you stand right here where I am," she pointed to her feet, "you can control the ship with your wishes and wants and so on just by telling me mentally. See, you can call me a... well, the heart and mind of the ship."  
Still, silence answered her. "Okay...? Well, when Blank begged for the ship to land, I did as he wished and landed it, with the help of Roz. See, I cannot really operate without the girl, but until she is powerful enough to endure it long enough for hour flights, I believe I must use my own strength to fly the ship. But see, without Roz, I cannot travel far. I cannot go to outer space as I was meant to do." Feng smiled sweetly at Cid. "But, I can at least get your around the continents. I hope that is enough for you for a while... At least until Roz learns more and has rested..."  
Blank was... blank in expression, Vivi was scared and confused, Eiko was just confused, Freya and Amarant showed no emotion, and Steiner was his usual stupid self. Zidane grinned at Rusty's appearance, nearly laughing his head off. Zidane turned to Feng and smiled at her, she knew too of Steiner's dumbstriken look.  
"So, Feng. Anything to say to your creator?" Zidane gestured as best as he was able to Cid with Roz still asleep in his arms.  
"Actually Zidane, he is not me creator, but only a director."  
"I don't understand."  
"I was made a long time ago, but just now, I was placed in here, as a part of the ship. But I am glad I am put here." She smiled at Cid reassuringly, showing that she was greatful of him even though he did nothing but move her from one location to the other.  
Cid stayed silent, trying to seem dignified and in control of himself even though it wasn't working. He looked as stupid as Steiner almost. Feng smiled warmly at Cid, then turned to Zidane. "Zidane, you will make sure she rests fully, correct?"  
Zidane nodded, his face determined to keep his word. "Yeah. I promise that she rests. She'll be okay, right?"  
"Of course... She's a strong girl... Hee hee." Feng smiled, giggling. "Please take care of her. She is still young and cannot endure the full power of this ship nor the powers the will get later on. That is why it is later on that she recieves them. They are much too powerful for her. Zidane... you--"  
Zidane cut her off after a quick flash of his white teeth. "Don't you worry one bit, Feng! Dont' wunna go into the whole romantic love scene where it's like someone died and then a loved one leaves or something, right?"  
Feng nodded and started to fade. "Of course not! Take care of her, Zidane! Or else I'll get at you!"  
Zidane nodded and walked out of the ship and back to Limblum hotel on foot; besides, it wasn't that far, the ship didn't fly that far away from Limblum--it was just outside the gates for crying out loud! Zidane quickly made it back to the hotel where he fixed Roz her bed and laid her in it. In that bed, she would rest the rest of the morning, afternoon, evening, and if needed, all of the next day too. Zidane didn't care. He'd keep his promise and hopefully, it'd do them good and Roz will know where Riku and Sora were by then time she woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
An: ah, but WILL she know where they are by the next day or so? and hey, what's going on with the two anyway? and what WILL happen while the others are at the sidelines while Sora may do as he pleases with Riku and any part of Gaea he wants?! who knows? (*jumps up and down, waving my arms back and forth* i do! i do!!) hee hee! and i'm sorry to the fluff and sappiness in this chapter... I'm pretty sure things'll get exciting later on... so you've read, now review, email, whatever! and remember, i'm grounded, but i've finished the game and am still trying to get this thing on it's way to the ... uh... well, on it's way! so enjoy the cliffie and ponder on what the hell i'm gonna do next! yeah! *wink* ;) 


	7. Awaken But Confused

AN: wow... that last chapter came on sooner than that "week" i thought it to be... but i would've had it in just a little sooner if my family wouldn't bug me so... well, anyway, i don't own, disclaimer, disclaimer, i hate doing them so just pretend i did one... um... let's see... uh.. recap: Roz can see things in her dreams and can control (or rather, she 'will' control) the ship, Sora's gone evil (who knows? i do, but it'll be a while before i reveal it all...) and has kidnapped Riku, while Riku, who loves Sora, became confused and a bit naive in following his love to the ends of the... um... of Gaea... and got himself taken by Sora though now that i think about it, it's not really kidnapping that happened.... oh well... R&R people! oh, and if you guys are starting to doubt things, no, this isn't a Roz/Zidane fanfic, or anything like that, only Sora and Riku... *thinks about the story so far while typing* well, if you think about it, it IS kinda straying from the main topic, but that's okay... more the merrier! ... um... something like that... but hey, it'll all come together sooner or later... but hey, pick your best couple! i wunna know who you like! *wink* ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Zidane, Freya, Dagger, Eiko, and Vivi where in the Industry section of Limblum where there was a diner and bar. Since Zidane was a regular customer there, so the owner made an exception on letting Eiko and Vivi in. Zidane laughed when Eiko was huffing and puffing saying that she wasn't a kid when she well known was one. Zidane and Freya got thier regular drinks from the bar, and Dagger, Eiko, and Vivi enjoyed themselves with their meals at the table. Zidane came from the bar to the table and sat right between Dagger and Eiko.  
"Okay... I--"  
But Dagger cut him off. "Zidane, what happened back there the other day? Really. And why is Roz so special with Feng and the ship? And who IS Feng, exactly? Zidane--" Dagger stopped when Zidane placed a finger over her mouth. "Oh-- Sorry... I guess I got carried away there..."  
"That's okay Dagger... Now, for your questions. I can't really explain what happened yesterday, only that Roz was drawn to the bubble with is the heart of the ship and Feng's home. Feng, I'm not sure who or what she is, but I know she's hasta be female. But Roz was drawn to Feng and in Feng's comfort and under her guidence, Roz was tapping into the ship's controls and her.. um... 'powers'... Now why Roz has this connection with Feng who seems to be some kind of ancient thing, I'm not sure, and I doubt she knows either... Roz, I mean. When I went in there to get Roz, I was floating, floating, floating along there wiht no sense of direction. But soon, I 'sensed' another um... 'pressence'? Well, anyway, I found Roz just sitting--er... floating--there, talkign to herself. Only, there was someone else there, but I couldn't find out who they were or where they where. I gave up momuntarily and just approached Roz. We--er.. they--went into a conversation on what Roz should name Feng, and some other stuff I forgot, but it wasn't important I'm sure. ... I think... I hope..."  
Dagger's eyes widened. "ZIDANE!!!"  
Zidane flinched. "What! I'm sorry! I'm just... almost positive that it wasn't needed information! I'm sorry!"  
The bar tender who was listening to them, laughed and put down the ggass he was cleaning. "Zidane! You bag, you dont' remember a thing that you did or what you heard yesterday? You are one sly, yet foolish male that's every walked on this earth, my boy."  
Zidane grinned sheepishly and laughed. "Heheh."  
"Zidane! Are you SURE it wasn't important?!" Dagger was staring wide-eyed at Zidane, expecting the right, honest, and down right SURE answer.  
Zidane blinked. //Oh boy... Any slight emotion, reaction, or word that comes out wrong can set her off...\\  
"Yeah! I'm sure, Dagger!" //I think... I hope that sounds convincing... ^^;;; Please say it was...\\  
Dagger searched Zidane for false notes, but couldn't find any behind his mask of carelessness and pure charm. She pursed her lips before nodding. "Alright, Zidane. I'll agree with you for now."  
//Phew! Talk about pressure!\\ Zidane gave a weak smile before hiding behind his mug and gulping down some of his beverage.  
  
In the hotel, Blank stayed watch over Roz while she slept, but it was more like he was sleeping too instead of watching over her.  
Roz was still and silent and had been ever since yesterday. In her dreams, she was peaceful and undisturbed; nothing went wrong. Time and time, the dream would switch to another when boredom came over the dream.  
But her last dream, the last sequence, just before she awoke that day, was the dream she'd been waiting for.  
It started out with Roz having a good time killing evil beasts and monster with a few slashes of her sword (even if she didn't have one outside her dream). When she saw a humongous one run up at her, she crouched into a stance to take it on. But when she wanted to shift the sword from one position to another, she found that the sword had disappeared!  
"Aah! Where's my--!?!" but she didn't have time to say anymore when the monster was merely feet away from her. Roz crossed her arms in front of her face, knowing she couldn't dodge the large thing.  
Rumbling and thunder like sounds was heard, but no impact came. When the sound faded until it was completely gone, Roz uncrossed her arms and opened her eyes to find herself in a different field. She had no clue where she was, but her legs seemed to want to take her somewhere. When she came to a stop, she looked around her, finding nothing. How weird this was to her; she walked a few paces forward until she nearly tripped over something black. Looking down, Roz saw that it was a small Heartless. Roz wanting to kick it, stopped, seeing something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see the silhouettes of two people. Roz could make out that they were both males, both around her height, and both were probably around her age as well. Roz moved in closer until she could make out who exactly these two were. Not even half surprised, she discovered that it was again, Riku and Sora. But this time, Sora held his Heartless keyblade in his hands, and Riku was chained up against a large slab of cold stone. Roz watched intently as it all played out before her; she told herself to stay watching for anything possible, any clue so that she may find out where exactly this is taking place. Roz kicked the Heartless out of her way and sat rather close to the scene, silent and watchful as if at a movie theatre.   
Sora was wearing all black, must to Roz's surprise. Sora's outfit did not just change color, but entire appearance as well. The boy wore an attir of black; black shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. Here and there, there would be a show of silver of some sort: like a chain, or a belt, or fabic; but mainly, all the boy wore was black. Roz watched as the brunette boy with black clothing walked up to Riku who's head was bowed while he stayed chained to the stone. It was an awful cold night as the wind whipped through the air and cut through Roz like knives. Roz guessed that it was worse for Riku since he wore less clothing than her it seemed. Roz watched in stunned silence as Sora walked up really close to Riku, his body only a few inches away from Riku's. Sora held the keyblade with one hand and used his other to touch Riku with. Sora cupped Riku's chin, lifting the older boy's head so that they would make eye contact. Riku groaned as he awoke, his usually peircing blue-green eyes now soft and sad, making Riku look fragile and so vulnerable which, at the moment, he was. Riku's eyes widened when he saw Sora's demonic features in front of him as a first view.  
"S- Sora....." Riku whispered, knowing that Sora had changed. Sora's once beatuiful ocean blue eyes that suited his name: Sora: 'sky', was now a firey red that sent a shiver down Riku's already cold spine. Riku could not look into those cold blooded eyes, and yet, he had to; Sora made sure of that.   
"Riku..." Sora whispered back, but this voice was nto of the cheerful Sora Riku knew, but of another that impersonated him. There was no joy or emotion in his voice.  
Sora let go of Riku and smirked, walking back several steps to see all of Riku. Riku was on the verge of tears, horrified at this creation. Sora wasn't Sora... it wasn't him! It couldn't be! Sora wasn't like he was now. He never was, was he? Riku was confused, sad, and yet angry all at once.  
"In Ansem's report, he says that darkness consumes every heart or at least lies there in every one. I know you've heard of this before... right? Riku?" Sora emphasized the older boy's name, adding a touch of bitterness to his voice.  
Riku could not help but shake his head ever-so slightly. "No... I haven't..." His voice was hoarse and cracked, sounding as if he hadn't used it for a long while.  
"No?" Sora sneered coldly. "I suppose not... But I would've thought you had; I guess I guessed wrong..." Sora paused, tilting his head to the side, looking at Riku in a slightly different position. "In Ansem's report, he states that all hearts can be consumed by darkness, and darkness lies in every thing, heart, world; every one. Sometimes these people, these things, these worlds get consumed by darkness, even the purest ones. The purest of hearts, too, can be consumed and possessed by darkness. Who this time has it happened to?" Sora arched his brows, expecting an answer from Riku, but recieved none. Sora walked back even more, spreading out his arms. "Me. That's right, your love." He said that last word so harshly through his gritted teeth, it was obvious that he showed disgust and distaste for it. "YOu thought that I, a crefree, loveable boy in his teens would never be on the side of darkness, but alas, you are proven wrong. Now, how does it feel to see the most precious person you know and love, turn evil and bad? Is anger soaring through you? Do you hate my guts? or what I've become? Are you shocked? What? Tell me. I'd like to know."  
Riku shook his head. "I... Oh, Sora..." He didn't know what to say! He didn't understand! Wha-- Why-- Oh... It seemed useless to continue. Riku bowed his head and let the tears come, letting them roll down his cheeks. How could he've let this happen? HOW did it happen? What went wrong? What HAPPENED?!  
Sora gave an evil smirk before reapproaching Riku. Riku kept his head bowed even as he heard Sora coming, his footsteps heard as his feet crunched hte grass below him. Sora came right up to him and cupped his chin and lifted his head just as before. Sora's eyes were different at this moment, they flashed from their cold blood and firey red to his normal ocean blue, and back and forth until it was almost that the colors mixed.  
"Riku..." Sora whispered, barely saying just the boy's name when Riku immediately.  
"Sora.. you're voice... You're... are you...?" Riku tried to pull away from where he was chaied and standing, but could only move an inch, shortening the distance between them. Was Sora back? Riku gazed into those eyes that were confused and mixed with all sorts of things. Emotions, feelings, more. Riku looked deeper into those confused eyes and wished to find his friend, his true friend, in there, somewhere... "Sora.. Oh, Sora..."  
Sora's half hooded eyes still were confused. Bu the only thing that he seemed to know what to do was what he did next. Sora closed the remaining space between them when brought Riku's face just a little bit closer to his. Riku had let out a slight, "Mpfh" just before his lips met with Sora's.  
[Roz grinned gleefully, enjoying this shocking and lovely moment. /Ooh! If only I had popcorn! Then I'd-- ... Wait! Hold on a minute here! Sora and Riku just kissed! But then-- Just a second ago, Sora was blabbing about Riku's love turning evil. But then he said that the person who was evil was... him?! Riku and Sora are--?! Whoa!\ Roz watched, wide eyed as the scene went on.]  
Sora held the kiss, deepening it and showing more passion. He only pulled away after a long time when Riku started to gasp. Sora stared at Riku, watching him gasp for air. Riku blinked, his head bowed once more; his breath was short and forced.  
"S- So- Sor- Sora..." Riku quickly lifted his head to look at the other boy. "Sora... Wha- What was--" Riku stopped to breath heavily, still trying to gain his breath. Suddenly, the chains around him tightened, pulling him back to the stone. Riku cried out suddenly when his back and head slammed against the hard surface. "Ah!"  
Sora stumbled back at the same time that Riku was jerked back. Sora looked like he was in pain and covered his face with his hands, dropping the keyblade. Sora stopped moving, clutching his forehead. After a moment or two, Sora fell back onto the grass, his eyes closed. He let a small and faint moan escape him before his eyes shot open, his eyes no longer in their confused state, but their firey red.  
"You!" Sora shakily got up, anger boiling in him, showing through his uneven voice, gritted teeth, and fisted hands. "Y- You... Trying to trick me! Your old Sora is gone. GONE! No matter what you do, the old Sora's gone! Stop trying to lure him back!" Now, what happened next was a surprising thing: Sora drew tears before walked backwards and away from Riku.  
Riku was confused when he saw Sora cry, and then, when Riku was set free, when he made a move to go after Sora, Sora snapped his fingers and disappeared. Riku was on his hands and knees, trying to comprehend what happened not but a minute ago. All of it just went by so fast! RIku sat back on his hells before falling backwards, lying in the grass.  
"Oh... Sora, you don't understand! I'm not trying to trick you or anything that would harm you! I just-- I just hope it'll all turn out okay...'Riku said to himself, staring up at the night. He wanted to enjoy it's beauty, but could not, for he had so much upon his mind. He smacked his forehead, groaning. "Oh, stop talking to yourself, Riku... Stop thinking! Aghh... What a hecktic day..." Riku sat up just then, looking around him. "Now... I just have to find my way back to Limblum, and away from this place!" Just then, Riku winced. "But first, I think I'll need to... Ugh... rest..."Riku laid himself down again, tired and beaten from being slammed up against the stone after standing against it for several hours in the cold.  
Roz got up form her spot and made her way over to Riku. She sat next to him and pursed her lips together. "Riku... We'll find you... I don't know what just happened exactly, and heck! I didn't know you were in love with Sora! But hey, we'll get you back! I promise!" And with that, everything in her mind went black, ending her dream.  
  
Back at the hotel, Zidane and the others came back, Zidane with a bunch of things in his hands that he got from charming a few ladies and winning their approval, but not Dagger's approval. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, and Eiko all went up to see how Roz was doing, to see if she was away, but Freya had not come to back to the hotel with the four but stayed back for her own reasons.  
Eiko and Vivi raced up the stairs while Dagger and Zidane were at their own pace. When they reached upstairs and in Roz's room, Dagger was especially surprised to find Blank on his ass sleeping, while Eiko and Vivi played around him.  
"Eiko! Vivi! And-- Why is Blank sleeping?"  
Zidane laughed before walking up to Blank and dumping all this stuff onto Blank's.  
"Wu-aah!" shouted Blank, jumping up. "What in the--" BLank looked down at all that crap Zidane dumped on him. "Zidane! What the f*ck is all this?!"  
Zidane laughed. "You were sleeping, idiot! Now, before you were, did she do anything? Move? Twitch? Say something? Wake and then fall alseep again? Anything?"  
Blank gave Zidane a funny look. "Who?"  
"Me," a familiar voice said behind them.  
Everyone looked in that direction to find out that the own of the voice was...  
"Roz? You're up?" Zidane said, surprised.  
"I am now!"  
Dagger smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're up. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Sure. I feel fine. Though I'm sure I've probably slept... what? A week?"  
"Um... No. Actually, only about two days."  
"Oh. Really? Well, nevermind then. I've got the answer!"  
Blank and Zidane exchanged glances. "What answer?" they said.  
Roz laughed before getting out of bed and starting to walk out. "You'll see! Just get everyone, okay?"  
Eiko was clueless. "Huh?!"  
Dagger only smiled.  
Blank and Zidane exchanged glances again.  
And Vivi followed Roz out, asking her to wait up so that he could join her as she walked.  
Zidane squinted one eye, confused still. "What the heck is she talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: what the heck IS Roz talking about? and i'm sorry that this chapter was all funked... it's really weird, yet much shorter than my other chapters... ... um... yeah... please be kind in your reviews h-- ... i take that back. dont' be so kind to me in your reviews. flame me, screw me, be kind to me, whatever. but now, for a special show from ... well, me!  
  
  
  
Me: Welcome! Now I know this isn't Oprah, or any other talk show, but I promise, I'll do my best!  
  
Audience: *cheers and claps*  
  
Me: Thank you! Now, today's show is basically all about the characters in my story, and we can have a talk with them! Now, for our first guest, we have Sora!  
  
*Sora walks in in his regular red outfit*  
  
Sora: Hi!  
  
Aud: *cheers and claps* Yeah! Sora! *someone whistles in the audience*  
  
Sora: *blushes* ... Um... Hi.  
  
Me: Now! For a few more guests! Let's meet: Riku! *Riku comes in* and Roz! *in comes Roz*  
  
Aud: *MORE whistles and hoots than when Sora came in*  
  
Riku: ... ch.  
  
Roz: Oh, C'mon, Riku. Don't be such a bitch.  
  
Riku: Oo ?!! 'Bitch'?! Did you jsut call me a bitch?!  
  
Me: ^^;;; Please! Calm down! Save it for the after show!  
  
Riku: hmph. *sits down in the seat next to Sora*  
  
Roz: Ha-hah! *sits next to Riku*  
  
Me: ... Ahem. Anyway, let's ask a few questions for our lovely guests! Sora! *turns to him, lowering cards* How do you feel about this Yaoi scene in this chapter?  
  
Sora: um... Well... *glances at Riku who showed no emotion* It was kinda weird... I mean, you made me all evil and then I go and kiss Riku but in the mix of things, I'm some confused.. um... wait.. What was I saying again?  
  
Everyone: *falls* Oo;;  
  
Riku: ... *rolls eyes*  
  
Sora: *thinks* ... Oh yeah! ^^;; Heh. Sorry! But yeah, you made me some weirdo who has a bad side and a good side, but also a mix of them in confusion and... stuff... and ... Yeah! Point is, it's just weird.  
  
Me: OO ... Right. Well, who said I was the best writer?  
  
Sora: And who said I was the best actor?  
  
Me: *looks around* I don't think anyone did in the first place...  
  
Sora: Aww... C'mon! That was cruel!  
  
Me: And I'm suppose to be nice? *someone in the aud throws something hard at me* Ow! Hey! Whoever did that, do it again, and I throw you off the set!  
  
Sora: Oo  
  
Me: *clears throat* Anyway, Riku! How do you feel about your role as an actual good person?  
  
Riku: ... You made me on the girl side.  
  
Me: Say what?  
  
Riku: I don't like being dominant. I don't like being that who's pushed and shoved, okay?  
  
Me: What's your point?  
  
Riku: Argh! I'm hinting that you should change my character's personality a bit!  
  
Me: ... Oh... You coulda said that in the first place. If ya want a person that's more in control, then I'll think about it and possibly stick it in later on. *turns to the audience* Okay! Vote and voice your decision on what Riku's character should be like! Should he have ore control in the relationship? Or stay down like a pup?! *pulls out a whip and snaps it, looking deviously at Riku*  
  
Riku: OO !! *shrinks back in seat*  
  
Me: *puts away the whip* Ahem! Now, Roz! You control the ship. Right? Does that cramp your style?  
  
Riku: 'Style'?! Hey! What about MY style?!  
  
Me: *ignores Riku* Well?  
  
Roz: No. I mean, you made me, and you can do whatever! But heck, besides that, no. I'm fine. But you'd better run cuz Riku's just about to pull out his sword.  
  
Me: *arches a brow* Ex-CUSE me? *snaps fingers* GUARDS! *guards appear* Hmph! Take the sword... *snaps fingers again*  
  
Guards* restrains Riku while taking the sword from him* Sword retrieved, ma'am.  
  
Me: Good. You can leave now. *snaps fingers* ... Riku? Trying to start something? *organizes cards then reads them* ... Oh! Now let's bring out: Dagger and Zidane!  
  
Zidane and Dagger: *comes out hand in hand*  
  
Aud: *claps* Aww...  
  
Me: ... *rolls eyes* whatever... Now, Dagger, Zidane! How's the relationship going? Everyone's dying to know. Zidane? Are you cheating Dagger? Dagger? Are you showing Zidane the love he needs so that we wouldn't HAVE TO cheat on you?  
  
Zidane: OO What?! I'm not-- No! I'm not cheating on Dagger!  
  
Dagger: OO;;; This is very uncomfortable...  
  
Me: Well then, if you're uncomfortable, then Zidane: go take your fiance outta here to a place more 'comfortable.  
  
Zidnae: OO  
  
Dagger: !! That's not what I meant!  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever! Just go! *smirks as they leave* Now... Let's see... Vivi and Eiko... no... *flips through cards* Amarant and Freya.... no... *flips through cards some more* um... Cid... ... Okay then! Cid! Come on down!  
  
Cid: Come on down? Isn't that...   
  
Me: Just shut up and get out here! *wrinkes nose as Cid comes* Okay then. Cid, what inspired you to make the ship?  
  
Cid: What ship?  
  
Me: Your ship! The one with Feng in it!!  
  
Cid: *thinks* Huh? I made a ship? *thinks again* ... Hmm... ... OH! That one! What about it again?  
  
Me: *falls over* do you have mental problems Cid or what? *shakily get up and sits down*  
  
Cid: What does that have to do with my chip?  
  
Me: Oo; Ship! Not chip! ... *smaks forehead* oi... *drags hand down face* Ulgh... GUARDS!!! *snaps fingers* Take him and get him to a mental hospital or something! Now! Now before he gives me a headache! *rubs temples while the guards take Cid away* Yeesh... He needs help badly...  
  
Sora: Huh?  
  
Riku: ...  
  
Roz: *scratches back of head* Are we being paid for this?  
  
Riku: ...  
  
Me: ... Riiiight... Well, How about we bring a surprise guest? *turns to audience* Think we need one?   
  
Aud: *nods in unison*  
  
Me: Yup. I think so too. Let's bring out... SEPHIROTH!!! Come on down, Sephy!  
  
Sephiroth: Call me that and I'll summon a Super-Nova.  
  
Me: *shakes finger* Ah-ah-ah! No violence like that! At least not yet.  
  
Sephiroth: Well, then I won't come out.  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Fine. Whatever, Seph.  
  
*Sephiroth comes out and sits in his seat*  
  
Me: Cool! Now, Let's see... A qustion, a question... *turns to audience* Anyone have a question for our dear Sephiroth?  
  
Seph: I'm not your 'dear' Sephiroth  
  
Me: *waves hand, ignoring comment* Yeah, I know. Whatever. Anyone?  
  
Someone from the audience: *stands up* I do.   
  
Me: Ooh! Mic! *hands him the microphone*  
  
Same person in the audience: *takes it* Okay. Um, Seph? Are you Riku's father?  
  
Seph: ... *looks awkwardly at him* ... *tunr to Riku* ... *and then him, and then Riku, and back again*  
  
Riku: ...? *looks at Sephiroth, then at the guy, then Seph, guy, Seph, guy, Seph* Huh?  
  
Guy in audience: oo ... Is that a no?  
  
Seph: ...  
  
Riku: ...?  
  
Guy: ...  
  
Me: ... I think we'll pass on the answer. Next! Does anyone have a question for our guests? Any of them?  
  
Audience: ...  
  
Me: ...  
  
Riku: ...?  
  
Sora: *looks around* ooh... Food cart!  
  
Everyone: Oo;  
  
Roz: ... I'm bored!  
  
Seph: ...  
  
Guy in audience: *munches on lunch*   
  
Sora: FOOD! *points to guy in audience*  
  
Guy in audience: ?! Wha-?! *protects lunch wiht life* No way! This is mine!  
  
Sora: No! Food! Must- Have- Food! *jumps up and starts to run toward guy in audience*  
  
Me: ... Oo;;  
  
Riku: *grabs Sora from behind* Get back here you food grinder! *drags Sora back, holding on tight to the boy's waist, keeping him well off the ground*  
  
Sora: NOOOOOO!!!! I WUNNA EAT!! I WUNNA EAT THE FOOD! I'M HUNGRY!!! *struggles to be free of Riku's grasp* RIKU! LEMME GO! I WUNNA GET THE FOOD!  
  
Riku: *hold on tighter* NO! YOU JUST ATE AN HOUR OR TWO AGO! YOU CAN'T EAT ANYMORE! YEESH! AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BE HUNGRY AGAIN!  
  
Sora: But I am! *whines and whimpers*  
  
Me: ... Oo  
  
Roz: ... -_- zzzzzz...  
  
Seph: *cleans the Masamune*  
  
Guy in audience: *stuffs down the rest of his lunch*  
  
Sora: !! OO NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Riku: THERE! N-- *stops to restrain Sora from leaping out of his arms to maul the guy in the audience* Now- STOP MOVING! YOU CNA'T GET IT BACK! IT'S GONE!  
  
Sora: NOOOOO! That's not fair! *whines, sitting down*  
  
Riku: Phew... *exhales incredibly* Geez... *sits down next to Sora* It isn't 'not fair', only that IT WASN'T YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!  
  
Sora: *whimpers* ... Mnn.... *tears visibly well up in his eyes*  
  
Riku: Oo ... Oh no... Sora, oh no... Sora-! Don't you-- Soraaa...? Sora, don't you dare! Sora, if you do I'll--  
  
Sora: *starts crying and wailing*  
  
Riku: OO SORAAAA!!! A-OHH!!! *scratches head vigorously* NO! NO NO NO!! SOOORRRAAAA!!! Stop crying! *turns to Roz* Ro-- ... asleep. *turns to Seph* Se-- ... nevermind... I take that back... *eyes the sword Seph was cleaning* ... right... *turns to me* would you--  
  
Me: OO *shakes head* Me?! What the hell am I gonna do with him?! He's YOUR best friend! YOU deal with him!  
  
Riku: Wha-- Me?! I never knew how to deal with him! He's unpredictable!  
  
Sora: Like now? *stops crying*  
  
Riku: Righ! Like right-- *stops and turns to face Sora* Sora?!  
  
Sora: That's my name! *pounces Riku, pushing onto the floor* I'm unpredictable... *kisses Riku*  
  
Riku: OO !! Wh-- Sora--!  
  
Audience: OO *few people take pictures and others whistled, enjoying the show* WOO-HOO! *whistle*  
  
Me: OO ... I guess they like that stuff...  
  
Some anti-yaoi person: *stands up* 'Like it'?!! You've killed Kindgom Hearts!!!  
  
Me: *jumps up* EXCUSE ME?!! *pulls out a gun*  
  
Anti-yaoi person: *pulls out own gun* you heard me!!  
  
Me: *aims* You want something of it, bitch?!  
  
Anti-yaoi person: The name's Jim! And I ain't your bitch! *aims*  
  
Me: Wunna start somethin' bub? *fires*  
  
Jim: *dodges* Yeah! I do! *fires but misses*  
  
Me: *bullet grazes cheek* !! Ah! *wipes away cut* Alright! let's take this outside!   
  
Jim: *nods* You're on! *runs out the doors*  
  
Me: *runs to the doors and locks them* hah! loser! Shouldn't've ran for the door like that... *shakes head* Idiot... *puts gun away and takes place back in seat* Alrighty then...  
  
Jim: AAAARRRGGGHH!!!! YOU TRICKED ME!! *shouts from down the street*  
  
Me: *smiles wickedly* heeheehee... *goes and opens a window* SERVES YA RIGHT! GUARDS! *snaps fingers* TAKE CARE OF HIM!!! *points at Jim* MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH! *goes and sits down again*  
  
Roz: *wakes up* ... *yawns* ... Ahhh... *rubs eyes* ... !! OO *sees Sora and Riku making out on the floor* Yipe!   
  
Me: huh? *sees Riku and Sora* ... OO; Oh...Them... Um... *walks up to them, taping Sora on the shoulder* Um... Sora? Riku?  
  
Sora: *pulls away* Hmm?  
  
Me: um... ... Well, sorry, but... GET A ROOM YOU TWO!!!   
  
Riku: Oo ... *turns to Sora and laughs* She's right... And anyway, you came onto me...  
  
Sora: *blushes* W- Well... I- I...  
  
Riku: *laughs* that's okay... *kisses Sora*  
  
Me: Oo ...Oookkkkaaaay....? Nevermind then... *stands up* Okay! I think that's all for this session! Come back next time to find even MORE characters of my story and still Roz, Riku, and Sora! Ask more qustions! Get more qeustions asnwered! And see more of these famous characters! Yeah! Bye now, everyone! Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
An: my gosh... that "short" show is probably as longer, if not longer, than my story!! yeesh! but hey, more love and things, no? hee hee! ^^ well, vote your favorite couple, review and post, and you know the drill *wink* and pls, if you feel i must be called insane or weird, feel free to do so... ^^ enjoy! and i'll make sure to pull up the next chapter as soon as i can... (and expect another session of my wacked out talk show with the characters... and hey, who knows! maybe Jim'll find a way outta jail...)  
  
Jim: I heard that!  
  
Me: shut up! *pulls out the gun and fires* go away! i don't need you yet!  
  
Roz: I'll take care of him!  
  
Me: *gives a thumbs-up* go right ahead!  
  
Roz: Yay! *runs off, laughing maniacally*  
  
Me: Okay.. yeah... you've read, now review, and I hope I can satisfy your fun by pulling up yet another chapter real soon! ^^ 


	8. A Talk of Friendship

AN: Hello! And I'm back!!! Now, in this story: Chaos In Hearts, I believe it is right of me to give an overall recap.  
Recap:1. Riku and Sora had a play where they shared thier first kiss together (look in story: "Unexpected")  
2. Roz comes to Destiny islands; strange prophecy is revealed  
3. Roz, Riku, and Sora leave for Traverse town and discuss the issue with old time firends of Sora's  
4. Aya comes, and he and Roz 'chat'  
5. Three youths get sucked into a votex thingie, landing in the world of FFIX: Gaea  
6. Riku makes friends with Zidane and gang; Sora and Roz reunite with Riku after being separated  
7. Sora goes bad; runs off  
8. Riku follows Sora in the night; Riku doesn't come back  
9. Cid built a new and fascinating ship; Roz controls the ship  
10. Well, we'll find out!  
Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts, any Squaresoft project, and i heck dont' own whatever else i stick in here from somewhere else... But i DO own: Roz, Aya, Feng, the name of the ship, and more to come...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
"C'mon! Where's Zidane? Are they here? Is everyone ready? What's going on out there?" Roz was jumping up and down, waiting for her friends' appearance. She paced back and forth in front of the bubble in the ship. "C'mon! Vivi, DO you happen to know where they are?" Roz jumped up and down in spot, anxious yet excited to get things going. "Oh... Where are they?!"  
"Right here, Roz," Zidane said, entering the room. "Now tell us why you called up to Cid's ship."  
"That's why I called you in the first place!" Roz exclaimed. "I know the answer!"  
Blank leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "What answer?"  
Roz jumped up and down, happily cheering. "I know where they are!!"  
Zidane grabbed Roz at her hips and stopped her from boucing even more. "Okay.. WHO do you know where they are?"  
Roz giggled before taking Zidane's hands and jumping up and down again. "Sora and Riku! I know where they are!" Roz stopped just then, lowering her hands and was about ot let go of Zidane's when he gave a reassuring squeeze when she bowed her head. "But..." Roz looked up. "But when we get there, it'll probably be by dark, and when we reach there, I ask... Please, do not interfere with what happens unti lit is over... I say in advanced that we will land the ship several yards away. Okay?" Roz put on her best smile.  
Zidane gave his own charming smile in return. "Right. Now... I'm assuming that you're gonna go in there... right?"  
Roz nodded, then let go of Zidan'e shand. "Yup!" Roz walked backwards and stopped just a little 'ways just in front of the bubble. "So. Any questions on the mission?"  
"'Mission'?" Blank repeated.  
"Right. Mission. We're gonna get Riku back." Roz nodded, smiling.  
Eiko was confused. Weren't they supposed to get both of the boys back? "Wait! What about Sora?"  
Roz's smile faded. "That's why we will land far away from the scene when we reach it. I don't want anyone to interfere with what'll happen there. What happens, happens. We will not take Sora back with us this time, but only Riku. Until the time comes, we must do best with what we have. Okay?"  
Everyone was silent. Such strong and serious words came from this young girl. Though she was of the race where she could not escape battle and seen many deaths, she was still young and had much to learn. Determination was set in her eyes, and they knew nothing would stop her from following her heart and doing what she knew was best. She would find her friends and bring them together to be in peace if it killed her, they knew; she knew.  
Zidane nodded and signaled an "OK" sign at her. Roz smiled her thanks of appreciation before jumping back and into the bubble, being enclosed by it once she was through.  
  
In the bubble, she immediately opened herself to Feng.  
/Feng... I'm here again... We have a mission to do, and I have yet to find the place... This is my first time here, but who cares. We need to find Riku, and get there by the time that 'lovely' play finishes.\ Roz looked around her, looking for Feng. /Feng? Are you there?\  
[Of course, child. But please... slow down. We have enough time to suit your needs. Do not worry, child.] came Feng's voice.  
/Oh.. Feng... Okay.. C'mon... I need to get Infiniti going so we can meet with Riku!\  
[Just on a moment. 'Infiniti,' dear?]  
/Yes! It's what the ship's called! But nevermind that!\  
[Yes dear. Of course. Now... I will teach you how to control 'Infiniti' while you fly it. But know this, you must also obey the wishes of the pilot when they ask you. Do you understand?]  
/Yeah... I guess... But if I dont' do ask they wish, what'll happen?\  
[You can do as you wish with the ship, but it flies at it's best when you and the pilot agree. Understand?]  
Roz shrugged. /Sure. But if we disagree, I'm fighting it out with 'em.\  
[That is if you have time to do so...]  
Roz nodded. /Right. Now... Let's not keep the suspence here! let's go!\  
[As you wish... But make sure you are ready, for whatever damage takes on this ship, effects you as well.]  
Roz gulped. /Okay. Got it. Just... Is Zidane or anyone else ready?\  
Feng was silent for a moment. [Check for yourself, child. Reach for him with your mind. You will know how by just trying. Go ahead.]  
Roz did as she was told, following her heart and controlling her mind. But as much as a fairy tale as it seemed, she was in no mood to act that way. /ZIDANE!!!!\  
  
Everyone was in the bridge where the crew was working their asses off to make sure everything was in place. Zidane was on his ass, literally, sitting over the cirle that pulsed and glowed. He jumped up about ten feet into the air, screaming when he heard Roz's voice shout in his head.  
/ZIDANE!!!!\  
"Holy shi--" //Roz?!\\ Zidane smiled sheepishly when he turned around to find everyone staring at him. "Sorry... It's Roz..."  
/No shit, Zidane! So, you ready to fly this ship?\  
"Fly?!" Zidane turned again when all went silent. "S-Sorry... Roz again." //F-Fly?!\\  
/You got that right! Now, look straight ahead and take me to this place...\  
Zidane looked straight at the window like he did with Feng. There, he saw Roz before an image of the area she wanted, showed. Zidane studied the image carefully before nodding, watching the picture fade.  
/Zidane, that's where I want to go, but remember. I'm not letting us go any closer than a long shot. GOt it?\  
//ODn't worry. And don't be so uptight. DOnt' worry, I'll get you there. And I promise. No close landings. i know you probably won't let me anyway, right?\\  
Roz smiled and gave a thumbs up. /Thanks Zidane. But call me uptight and by the time I get outta here, I'll kick your ass.\ Roz's image in the window winked before fading away. /Thanks again, Zidane.\  
//No problem, Roz. No problem at all...\\  
Zidane gave the word for the air ship to lift off and whooped and cheered when it took off the ground in such grace and steadiness, yet such speech, Zidane knew he was going to have one heck of a ride flying this.  
Zidane guided the air ship toward where Roz wanted, showing Roz the easiest, yet not the fastest, route there. According to what Roz had told him, they had to get there at the right time. Roz thought it would be best if they got there just before Sora disappeared and left Riku out there by himself.  
  
After minutes and minutes of flying and several stops when Roz had to shout and Zidane, or when some of the passangers grew sick during the flight, they finally made it to the sight. Zidane had Blank take over and had him keep the ship floating in the sky for a moment while he ran to the heart of hte ship where Roz was.  
When he made it back there, he came in just in time to catch Roz as she fell, unable to support herself just after she emerged from the bubble. "Roz!" Zidane slowly let Roz sink to the ground until she ould regain her balance again. "Roz, whoa... Why the hell did you do that?! I told you to wait!"  
Roz smiled wickedly as she leaned against Zidane for support. "Like I'd listen to you..."  
Zidane laughed and picked her up, carrying her on his back. "C'mon. Let's watch from in the brigde. We'll let you rest until the time is right to go out there... Okay?"  
Roz chuckled before nodding, letting Zidane take her to the bridge where she sat on the pulsing and glowing circle. There, she communicated with Feng and watched the remaining sparks of the event come and go. Everyone else who was there and watching saw what Roz saw as it was displayed graphically on the window like a movie on a screen. When Riku laid back on the grass, Roz asked for Zidane's assistance to get to Riku.  
Zidane carried Roz once more as they and the others ran out the ship and to Riku.  
  
Riku laid on the grass with his eyes closed. Though he had menat ot sleep, the closest he could come to rest was closing his eyes. After a short while, he heard a sound; soon, that distant sound came closer and closer, heading for him. Riku stayed still when he recongized the sound for footsteps--many footsteps. He did not move much until he heard someone shout his name.  
"Riku!"  
Riku opened his eyes and sat up, facing where he heard all this noise. He saw many silhouettes against the light of the moons' shine. He could make out Vivi by his unique feature of shortness and a pointy hat, the slim body of Dagger, Amarant with his fro, Freya with her own hat, Steiner in his noisy rusty metal, someone who he had no clue of, Zidane with that tail of his, but on his back was... Riku could not make out that last person besides the one already knew he had no fricken clue of who was. Zidane put the person down, letting them wobbily get to Riku. When they collapsed and was right in front of him, riku realized who it was.  
"Roz?"  
He could make out a smile on Roz's features. Roz turned to Vivi and quietly asked the small mage something. Soon enough, flames appeared in his hands and light was created for better see. "Thank you , Vivi," Riku hears Roz say softly, yet tiredly.  
"Roz?" Riku waited to continue until the girl turned to face him. Riku sat up straighter and shifted himself to that he could see Roz better. "Roz, are you okay? You sound... tired..."  
Roz shook her head. "I'll explain it all later... For now, I'm just glad you're okay. We all are! Good thing Cid made the ship or else you would be walking aimlessly all the way until we found you or you found us or Limblum again."  
Riku smiled his thanks, knowing the consorn behind Roz's small joke. "Thanks... I guess... Sorry about... yeah..."  
Roz lifted an eyebrow. "You're sorry? Well, a first is a first, right? But that's okay... you're welcome and forgiven anyhow. Now, let's get back to Limblum and rest up, okay? It'll be the best thing for any of us..."  
"You especially, Roz. You know that, right?" Zidane said, including himself in the conversation.  
Roz glanced back at the blond haired man and nodded. "I know... But Riku..." She turned bakc to him and smiled as best as she could. "You need to rest up as well... Don't worry. He may be gone now, but not forever. You almost had him... We'll get him back... It'll all be alright..." Roz smiled, knowingly.  
Riku took a moment to realize who she meant before nodding, trying to hide a blush. He wondered how she could've known, but decided to ask later. He watched as Roz was scooped up in Zidane's arms before someone picked him up as well. Riku looked to find Amarant looking down at him silently, showing no a sense of emotion.  
"C'mon. You won't be able to walk to the air ship; it's too far. I'll carry you."   
Riku smiled and thankfully let the man easily scoop him up and carry him to the ship with everyone else.  
  
When they made it back to the castle back in Limblum, Riku and Roz were treated the finest baths, and beds to sleep in. There was a guest room where Roz and Riku, both kindly left alone and the room kept to themselves even though there were more beds there. Roz had the bigger bed, and Riku the smaller one; neither bothered fighting over the bigger one since Riku just laid himself in the closest bed he could find.  
When Roz and Riku were left alone, Roz stared up at the ceiling, humming. Riku laid on his back in bed, listening to Roz's quiet humming. After a while, he interrupted just as she paused to take a breath.  
"Roz, what are you humming?" was the only thing he could think of to say before he asked her what he really wanted.  
"Oh, just a song I know... It's a song that all Outlaws learn and know. I gues you can say it's a mushy lover's song, but it's kinda nice..."  
"Oh." Riku was silent for a minute or two while Roz continued to hum. When she took another breath, he interrupted yet again. "Roz, earlier you said that we'd get him back. What 'him' are you talking about?"  
Roz smiled from where she was, knowing Riku was testing her. "Riku, I know you know I know about you and Sora... What just happened but a few minutes ago, I do not blame you for trying to keep your cool all those times you were around him." Riku stayed silent. "You love Sora, don't you? But you wouldn't DARE show how you truely feel about him with an audience around, would you? Not yet anyway... right? YOu are still confused and maybe... frightened? Am I anywhere close to what you feel?" Still Riku said nothing or utter a sound. "Ha... Okay, I understand. But here this, okay? Though you may think it's wrong, it's not. maybe that 'love' you feel for him and him for you is what'll save him. Right? I mean, it almost worked, right? Sure he was confused and his eyes showed his innocence and the mixed feelings and emotions that cloud his mind, but somewhere in that confusion and jumble of things was the REAL Sora, no?" Roz paused to sigh. "I saw it. Riku... He WAS there. IN there... somewhere..."  
Riku sat up immediately, pushing off the sheets and jumping out of bed and standing on his toes so that he could see Roz on her bed from below the rised platform. "How can you know?! You can't know anything!" he said accusingly. He ran up to where she was, propped up in her bed, and stopped at the foot of the bed, looking at her. "How can you know what went on just now?" His voice was soft and low, just above a whisper; but it held a hint of harshness. "Sora was my best friend and just after an adventure we had, he starts acting weird. Yes, I know I didn't notice then, even when our relationship truely began, I didn't notice the change in him. I thought it was a bit strange at first, but I pushed it aside and labeled it as an excuse of some sort and that maybe it's because he and I finally gave in to our feelings together and that it's changed him a bit, making him want to do things, or think things, or something else! I wasn't sure! I'm not sure now! But I know that I was blind and naive to have done what I've done, and not done what I should've." Riku stopped just to clumb into bed and sit just at the foot of the bed, facing Roz as he huddled into a ball and leaned against the pole of the four-poster bed. "But do you know what it's like to have your very best friend change before your eyes? Go from a pure heart and full of happiness and so carefree, to some demon that just came and popped out of nowhere, taking posession of them? And then when you are on the line of pain and blood and torture, just before crucial death, you feel that small light of hope. You grasp that light, hoping you have that last chance to change it all and make it all right, but just as soon as you touch it, it goes away and everything falls apart. Just when you were so close to making things right, it all goes wrong. That! ... that is what happened just now... But then again... you already know all about it, don't you?"  
Roz pursed her lips, staring at Riku as he stared right back at her, his features, his posture, just the way he looked maked him seem small and young; expectant, unknowing; yet sureof what he wanted. Roz was the first to look away from him and toward the ceiling. "Yes. I do know. But not just how I saw it from you, but also personally. I've experienced that pain before, but in just a different way..." Roz sighed heavily, feeling her cheeks grow hot and the air tense with the suspence and eerie silence Riku was giving her. "Would you like to know how, Riku?"  
Yet again, Riku was silent, as he usually was. But this silence unnerved Roz so she decided that it was a yes. Roz closed her eyes before revealing her tale. "I was but eight or nine when this happened. Yeah, I know, it happened when I was so much younger." Roz smiled and giggled to herself finding herself sounding like an old goat looking on old times. "I was in love with this boy who was my age... He and I got along so well, we were practically family and a promised item at home." Roz stopped to laugh at a secret joke, leaving Riku confused and on the edge for her to continue. "Well, as much as we were best friends, we never showed it too much. Just like when we were at Destiny Islands, Riku, you and Sora were really good friends, but you insulted each other with distaste but humor. You played on this role while I was there, while Kairi was there..." Roz shook her head, pausing. "Well, nevermind; as long as you get the idea. That was how we were. We got along on our own, but never would we pass up a challenge to each other or a fight--verbal or physical--or would we pass up a chance to insult each other. We loathed each other, yet we loved each other, as everyone knew. Slowly, thought, after a long while, we grew apart. We spent less time together, and suddenly, we stopped talkign to me all together. Sure, I was confused, I tried my very best to keep the friendship at it's longest and highest. But I was surely a fool to keep it from falling from the gaps between my fingers." Roz smiled at Riku as he gave her an expressionless look. She kicked the sheets off her and rolled out of bed, walking around the higher part of the room.  
She sighed and stopped just as she made it to the row of windows. "So, yeah. Our friendship dwindled and disapeared right in front of me, but soon after, I came through to him. I helped him remember what we've been through, what we've done together and for each other, and certainly, what we could still do." Roz touched the icy glass with it's light blue tints. "When I came through to him, I was surely glad. But..." Roz stopped as Riku came up to her side. She had not heard him coming with his pure silence, and stillness of the movements of his clothes. Roz bit her lower lip as she saw the sadden expression on his face. Through that viel of sadness, she saw a faint hint of hope lying deep within. She watched as he looked outside before touching the glass just as she did; a slow, graceful movement, only stopped when in contact with the glass. "Riku.." She lifted her hand unconsciously, but stopped when Riku turned, facing her, scaring her with his empty look. She looked away and continued to tell her story. "Well, even though I got through to him, I never really told him about how I felt or got to know how he felt about me. A time, on a mission, we were fighting a humongous enemy. I cannot recall what exactly it was that we fought, but anyway... we got seperated in the battle. I don't remember how, but the next thing I knew, I couldn't find him!" Roz stopped to laugh at herself. "Now I know that the story wasn't exactly any worthwhile of listening, and way off and besides the point, but I thought it'd be nice to share a little more than I needed.  
"Point is, that I got through to him. Okay? Does any of this sink in your head, Riku?" Roz turned to face Riku, her eyes flaming. "We can get Sora back! We hafta!"  
Riku smiled at her, showing his first crack of emotion ever since she started her story. Riku approached Roz and gave her a hug, something Roz hadn't expected from him. After a while, Roz pulled away and when she looked at Riku's face, she saw trails of tears there. Roz bit her lip and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She looked away from Riku and paced back and forth in front of the windows. "I'm here by your side/ In this damn cold night/ I'm here for you and you're here with me/ I'll be with you forever..." Roz stopped her song to glance at Riku. "Our song... it was are song... We made it up together... Hmm..." Roz shed a tear, unable to hold it back. She wiped it away furiously, cursing herself. "I could never hold back my emotions so well. I used to, long ago, but not anymore. I shed too many tears, showed too many emotions, expressed too much of myself over the past few years. I used to be able to conceal them tightly and not show anything if I didn't want to. After he disappeared, I broke down and changed dramatically." Roz paused, giving a faint smile. "In fact, if I try and think about it, his name was..." Suddenly, Roz stopped cold and in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes widened as she stared blankly into space, remembering.  
/Aya...\ A flashback came. Roz saw a picture of a boy younger then her current age, smiling and laughing with pure joy. The picture in her mind faded and a new picture came, a picture of Aya who was covered up, diguised. He had eyes of sorrow, yet a kind and wonderful voice. He looked like an older, maturer version of the boy who was laughing and smiling in her previous flashback. Roz squeezed her eyes tight, trying to hold onto the memories. She felt her face grow hot as she stayed still. "Oh my gosh..." Roz's eyes snapped open and turned to face Riku. He seemed confused, yet expressionless of anything else. He was silent and staring at her, wondering ans asking a question that needed not to be said. "Riku! I-- I know--" Roz tried to search for words to complete her sentences, but found none. "I-- I've got to see Zidane! I'll-- I'll be right back! You go and rest, okay? Sleep, stare at the ceiling, stare out the window, close your eyes while in bed, think, I DON'T CARE!! I've got to see Zidane!" She jumped and run down the stairs and out of hte room, leaving Riku staring after her.  
Riku smiled, happy for Roz. "She sure is a wonder... Expect the unexpected... Should'a known... I guess she must be in a good mood to have jumped up like that and run out of the room so fast..." His voice was quiet and quite not his own. He turned to the window just to see Roz running up to the carrier that would take her to the district to get Zidane. "Oh Sora... I hope she's right... About her finding a way to break the curse upon her love. I hope it'll work for us too... Oh how I miss you... the real you..." In Riku's mind's eye, he saw a picture of Sora when all was well and they were on the Island again, free and worryless. Before kairi, before Kingdom Hearts, before all this crap was dumped on them. When is was only Riku and Sora and the others, no Kairi, no evil, no keyblade, no King mickey, no Maleficent, no Heartless, no nothing. Just... good things. Riku smiled at the image of Sora running, waving his sword, shouting and laughing at the same time. Oh how he wished it could be like that again...  
  
Roz ran out of the building, across the streets, through a flock of birds who huddled together, looking for food, around the corner, down the steps, up more steps, and through the open way of a building with a clock on the front. She was jsut about to rush up the stairs to the bed and rest, and clock gear area was when she ran into a rather larger guy.  
"Oof!" She fell backwards, seeing a few stars. "Oww..." She slowly got up, rubbing sore spots. She looked up to see a rather unusual guy who was rather large around the middle. "Who're you?"  
The guy laughed, hitting his large belly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing!"  
The guy laughed again before being pushed aside by someone who was behind him. "What's goin' on?" came a voice.  
The big guy moved aside to let through a smaller, and certainly skinnier, guy through. He looked down at Roz, uncertain of who she was. The big guy slapped a big hand on the smaller guy's shoulder, laughing. "Marcus, you know this girl?"  
The smaller guy, Marcus, shook his head, furrowing his brows. "No..." he looked over his shoulder to shout at another person. "Hey Bro, do you know this girl?"  
The big guy slapped his belly again. "She just came around, running through the doorway and ran right into me! Such as rush for a girl."  
If it was one thing to be stopped on a search and mission, it's another to be stopped and interrogated in funny ways. She jumped up and put a hand on her hips. "I'm not a 'girl'! I'm here to find someone, okay?! Can I PLEASE go in and get 'im?"  
The person who Marcus shouted to had finally made it to the scene. "Who're you looking for?"  
Roz tilted her head until the person came through. She gave a wide smile before running and jumping him. "Blank! Hi!" She unwrapped her arms from around him and stepped back a bit. "Who're these people?"  
Blank looked on either side of him. "Them? That's Marcus, a member of the Tantulaus, and that's the Boss." He jerked a thumb at the big guy. "What're YOU doing here, Roz?"  
Roz smiled, almost grinning. "Lookin' for someone!"  
Blank smiled in turn. "Zidane, right?"  
Roz nodded, knowing Blank understood. /No wonder they call him 'Bro'... Zidane told me a bit about him...\ "Yeah!" she said aloud.  
Blank nodded. "He's not here... At the bar in the Industry section."  
Roz smiled at Blank. "Thanks, Blank! But hey, before I go, can I ask you a favor?" she said just after she turned her back.  
Blank shrugged. "Sure, I guess."  
"Okay." Roz approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning in toward him. She felt Blank tense slightly just before she reached his ear. She cupped a hand around her mouth before whispering something to him. When she pulled away, she smiled, satisfied with herself. "There. Okay? I really need you to do that for me cuz he's in major depression." Roz rolled her eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry to dump this on you, but help him, okay? Like I said, MAJOR depression. And whatever he tells you, or doesn't, don't take personally or as a total shock or he might tense up. Give him the one-two on advice. I heard from Zidane you're good at that." Roz winked at him before walking backwards out of hte building. "Thanks a bunch Blank! Just give him a man-to-man talk and I'm sure he'll appreciate it later. I'll meet up with you later in the guest room, okay? Bye guys!" Roz ran all the way back to the carrier and hopped on the air ship, directing the pilot to her destination.  
Just back at the Tantulaus group, Blank was getting funny stares from the Boss and Marcus. Blank inched out of the building, nervous from the stares. "What? What's with the looks?"  
"Bro, is she your new girl?" came Marcus.  
Blank shook his head. "No."  
"Where'd you pick her up?" came the boss.  
"I didn't pick her up anywhere. She's more aquainted with Zidane, not me. I met her through Zidane. Now back off!" Blank still inched back nervously.  
"Riiight..." Marcus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He still persued Blank with questions.  
Blank didn't like all these questions or where they might be headed so he hide-tailed it out of there by running straight for the carrier, just in time to catch it before it left again.  
  
Roz walked up the stairs to the other part of the Industry section where she would find the bar in which Zidane rested. She peeked in the open doorway, looking around the place before entering. When she stepped through, she looked around to the parts of the bar that she had not seen when she was outside. She saw Zidane at the counter on the very end of the bar on the opposite side of the room. Roz slowly approached Zidane, her hands clasped behind her back.  
When she reached Zidane, she tapped him on the shoulder. Zidane turned around, a mug in his hand, looking down at her in surprise. "Roz! What're you..." His voice trailed.  
Roz smiled and took the mug in his hands from him, lacing her fingers around it and peering inside at the susbstance that laid within. "I'm here to ask you a question... I'll need your help in marvelous persuasion to get me somewhere. And I know I cannot do it by myself."  
Zidane cocked an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me? 'Marvelous persuasion'? Never heard that one before."  
Roz nodded as if deciding on something. "Yes. Your 'marvelous persuasion' is what I need for this mission."  
Zidane now raised both eyebrows. "A mission'?" Again, Roz nodded. "Okay... What do you need that would need my help?"  
Roz smiled greatfully at Zidane. "Well, I need Feng and the Infiniti. I mean, I need to use it. ...Them. ...Yeah." Roz blinked, unsure of what tense or word to use.  
"Okay...? Why would you need my help?"  
"I need you to persuade Cid into giving my the Infiniti. I mean, GIVE it to me. Not just borrow. Give." Roz looked up at Zidane, expecting a definite yes as an answer. "Will you tell him, ask him, to give up Infiniti to me?"  
Zidane's highly arched brows lowered from their peaks, returning to their normal states. He blinked at Roz. "You want to own Infiniti? You want me to ask Cid if he could hand it over to you? Why?"  
Roz misunderstood Zidane's interrogation for further information as a 'no' to her question. "Wha-- Well, I... I need it for Riku and I. I plan on... Well, I need to use it, Zidane!" Roz stopped when the bar was quiet. She looked aorund to see everyone staring at them. She felt her face grow hot before she turned around again, lowering her voice. "Please?" She tensed up, hoping he would accept. She relaxed when Zidane gave her one of his charming smiles. "Will you?"  
Zidane's smile widened. "I don't see why not... And don't fret, I wasn't asking you for a reason why because I was declining the help, but only asking cuz I wunna know." Zidane patted Roz's shoulder in reassurance. "Okay. You need the Infiniti and you want me to ask Cid for it, right? And you and Riku are to use it, right? Well, quick question. How're you to fly it with only you and him? What're you gonna use it for? And what about your rest? Weren't you supposed to be resting at the guestroom in the castle?"  
Roz grimaced. "Well... Hey--! Wait a minute! That's more than one question!" Roz shook her head at the stupid remark. "Okay. Yeah, I am, but how can I rest with something important on my mind? I really really need the ship and if I cna't get it, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" she exclaimed, putting down the mug roughly, having it make a aloud clunking sound. "Sorry," she said distractedly. "This is really important, and will help us wiht our journey, and-- and-- Oh, Zidane! Please!"  
Zidane took a step back into the counter. His eyebrows here arched, shocked and surprised by Roz's weirdness. "Good grief, Roz! I said I'd do it already! Calm down! I'll ask him, otherwise, you'll just hafta break a few security codes and such to break in and get it..." Zidane paused, rethinking his sentence. "Oops... shouldnt'a said that to ya..."  
Roz slumped her shoulders, biting her lower lip. She felt stupid for her outburst. "Sorry... But... Thanks Zidane." Roz walked up to the counter and leaned against it, laying her head in her crossed arms, and groaned. "Oh... I'm sorry for having a coniption and being a bitch to you, Zidane." She sighed, her breath fogging up the cold counter her rested her head upon.  
After a while of silence between the two, Roz lifted her head, her eyes red and cheeks hot. She blinked and wiped away the moisture that clung to her face. "Okay... Let's go now. I htink I've had enough time to think to myself." She pushed away from the counter and smiled, her red eyes slowly returning to their normal state. "C'mon, Zidane. If I don't move right now, I think my leg'll cramp or somethin'." Roz laughed at the thought before taking Zidane's hand and dragging him out of the bar as soon as he tipped for the drink.  
  
When they got off the carrier and were walking on their way up the stairs in the entrance of the castle, Roz was saying a few words to Zidane.  
"...okay? I'll be in the guest room, okay? Find me there when you get the answer, okay? And again, thanks alot, Zidane." Roz smiled at Zidane, glad to recieve one in return. "Please meet me at the guest room, okay? Thanks a bunch. I don't think I can say it enough!"  
Zidane patted Roz's shoulder. "Don't worry. I think I've had enough compliments and thanks... But you were right to come to me for a bit of persuading to the big guy." Zidane laughed heartily. "You know... I'll make sure I get you your 'precious' ship." Zidane laughed as he went into the elevator and pushed the buttons that would take him to the third floor of the castle.  
Roz couldn't help but laugh herself before running up the stairs and into the guest room. "Riku! Hello! I'm back!" She ran up the stairs that lead to the high platform since Riku was obviously not lounging on the lower and smaller beds below. When she reached the high platform, she stopped suddenly to see Blank and Riku in a tight hug. SHe walked up beside them silently before putting her fist to her mough, leaned forward, and cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem!" The two males quickly pulled away from each other in embarrassment. Roz couldn't help but smile. "It's okay. Just needed to break up the manly conversation/get-together thing for a bit. So, what's going on?"  
Blank smiled weakly. "Well, I was just talking to Riku."  
"Was," Roz repeated with enthusiasm. "I see. But more importantly, what about?"  
Blank looked at Riku who stared back at him, silently, showing no expression. Roz bit her lip when she saw Riku's face, it was just as it was when she talked to him. Blank smiled and patted Riku's shoulder reassuringly; he turned to Roz.  
"Well, nothing much. Just that Riku really missed Sora, and he'd like to do something about all this mess, but he doesn't know how," Blank summarized briefly, leaving out a few details on Riku's behalf.   
"I'd like to do something too, but I don't think we'll be able to find Sora here. We must travel to the other worlds and search for them there as we go. If we cannot find him in one world, then we finish up and move on." Roz crawled onto the bed, going past Blank and Riku and sitting jsut a 'ways away from them, making a triangle with them. "Look. Sora's gone--it's what I guess--and we won't find him here on this world. We'll go to other worlds and look at them. Okay?"  
Blank blinked. "How're you gonna get there? To the other worlds?"  
Roz smiled, glad he asked. "I'm gonna use Infiniti. Infiniti, Feng, and I will be one and travel through space to other worlds that way. Though I am not strong enough to handle the ship fully yet, I will have to risk it." Roz saw Riku staring at her with a hidden question deep within his eyes. "And with Feng and Infiniti, I'll search this world first to make sure if Sora has really gone from here. But..." Roz paused to break the eye contact he held with Riku's deep sea-green like eyes. "But... before we will look for Sora, I must make a trip to Traverse Town. I must speak with someone. Is that alright, Riku?" She looked at him, hoping and wanting an answer from his lips.  
Riku was silent, holding her gaze. After a while, he slowly opened his mouth. "Ah, yeah. We can. But... how'll we fly it with you at half strength and no one but you and I on board?"  
Roz was surprised yet glad that Riku said something. "I was thinking--on the way over here--that maybe Cid'll let us use a few crew members to operate the ship while I'm outta commision or something..." She looked at Blank. "Wha'd'ya think? Is it possible? You think he'll lend a few people to keep the ship on course while I rest?"  
Blank opened his mouth, but the answer to Roz's question did not escape from his lips but from someone who was on the steps that led up and down form there. Roz turned to See Zidane sitting jsut at the peak of the steps, grinning at them. "I think Cid'll let ya. Just a few people, right? I could go along..."  
Roz's eyes widened. "You would? You wouldn't mind a long journey? Or leaving Dagger and the others?"  
"No. Not at all... I don't think... I member or two, and me will be fine to keep the ship in shape on the journey."  
"Not without me, you aren't. One girl and the rest are males is unhealthy. And quite wrong, I say..." came another voice, one who was at the foot of the steps. It was Dagger. She had her hands on her hips ass eh climbed the stairs. "I'll be coming as well, Roz. I can't bare it if you were left alone with these men on a long voyage."  
Roz cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. "Um... Thanks... Dagger... I guess."  
Dagger didn't notice Roz's hesitation and smiled sweetly at her. "That's alright, Roz. Just helping out a fellow female."  
Roz gave Dagger a funny look before opening her mouth. "Uh... Y-yeah.... Okay, Dagger....You do that..." Roz quickly turned away from the strange woman and her sense of rightness and turned back to Riku and Blank who were as freaked out and/or confused as she was. "Well, whatever. I guess it's me, Riku, Zidane, and Dagger for the trip. Oh, and a few members of Cid's, right?" Roz glanced over her shoulder just to hear a 'yes' from Zidane before turning back again. "Right. So... I guess that that's all I wanted to talk to you about, other than see if you're still breathing, that is."  
"I am still breathing, but I don't know why you went skitzoid when you left." Riku smirked, seeing Roz glare at him.  
"Maybe I liked you better when you were depressed and silent..." Roz muttered, pushing herself off the bed, toward the way to the stairs. "Look, I'm gonna go talk to Cid and clear things up a bit, but I'll be right back. But if you want to come with, go right ahead."  
Roz walked past Dagger and Zidane, and down the steps, out the door. Roz paused only when Riku asked her to wait as he jumped off hte platform and ran to join her on the way to Cid's chamber. On the elevator ride, Riku leaned on the railing, opposite of the entrance. After a long silence of nothing besides the whirling of the elevator as it climbed higher, RIku cleared his throat, trying to gather Roz's attention. "Eh... Roz?"  
Roz looked over her shoulder from the front of the elevator where the controls were. "Yeah?"  
Riku scuffed his foot, trying to gather the nerve to thank her. "Well... Th-- ..."  
"Thank you?"  
Riku looked up to see Roz smiling at him. "Thank you? Is that what you were going to say?"  
Riku nodded dumbly. "Well, I mean, you helped me. I was an idiot and a sulky bitch. I mean, you went out of your way to grab Blank and get him to talk to me after you spilled out your story and breath on me. ...Thanks. It helped."  
Roz's smile widened. "Not at all... You are most certainly welcome, Riku. Anytime. Friends help each other out..." Roz turned around just as they made it to the third floor where Cid's chamber was. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: do they now? Do friends help each other out? does friendship mean anything? who knows.... well, i'm terribly sorry for the lateness of the story... you've read, now review; you knwo the drill.... now.. for the second session of my talk show!!  
  
Me: Welcome once again to my talk show!!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Me: Okay! Now! For this short session, I'd first like to bring out... Blank! *claps with audience as Blank enters*  
  
Blank: Uh... Hi.  
  
Me: Blank! How do you like this chapter? We'd all like your opinion on it!  
  
Blank: *shrug* I dunno... but you made me too attached to Roz... that, or she's too attached to me and Zidane and all of us...  
  
Me: *gives an innocent and dense look* What do you mean?  
  
Blank: '''  
  
Audience: ^^'''  
  
Blank: Riiiight... Well, I think it's best I leave now..... BYE! *rushes out quickly*  
  
Me: Oo''' How rude... *shrug* oh well! Now! Let's bring out... Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid!!! Oh! And of course, the MOOGLE!!! *huggles* Yeah! Come on out!!! *they come out*  
  
Cloud: *glares at Seph*  
  
Seph: *returns glare*  
  
Aeirth: *thinks: 'Why are they glaring at each other?'*  
  
Leon: *gives a bored look*  
  
Yuffie: I am the great Ninja Yuffie! Ha-HAH!! *smiles triumphantly*  
  
Cid: I've got a business to run, okay? Why am I here?  
  
Cloud and Seph: *still glaring at each other*  
  
Me: Oo''' I see that we aren't off to a good start today.... Um... Guys? Seph? Cloud? Could you stop... um... glaring at each other for a sec, please??  
  
Cloud and Seph: *don't stop glaring*  
  
Me: Oy Vay.... Oo''' I suppose we should take a break for now.... *signals for the camera to turn off* Come and read for the next seesion of my weird... er... talkshow? Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'm very sorry for the delay... And I PROMISE! I WILL have Riku/Sora action soon... but be patient in the slowness of their relationship because of Sora's evilness, Riku's density, Roz's newness of the ship, and anything in there that I haven't named yet... ^^''' But until then, I'm signing off! Bai bai!!! *waves and camera turns off*  
  
*Click* 


	9. A New World: Enter Chrono Cross

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the latenes... but hey! Chappie Nine is up! Be happy! Hey, first, I'd like some people to go to my site: http://www.angelfire.com/punk4/bringerofchaos/home.html and comment, tell me what you think, but know that I am new to this, so be patient and lenient with your flames or whatever you send. But anyway, I really am glad that there are people out there who like my story and are actually reading it. Well, that and reviewing, duh. But really, I had only planned to put this up for my own fun and also for a few friends, but I never knew that others would actually read it too and ... yeah. Well, read and review please. I need them to be inspired and to write mroe. I'm starting to lose intrest in writing this anymore... I would like at least a few reviews for it before I write much more... Thank you...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Riku and Roz were in the Infiniti in the Heart Room, or as they refered to it as. Roz had her back to the bubble as she had her hands on her hips as she and Riku talked. She told him of her plans to use Feng and the system to find out where Sora was, and then find out where a certain person was--she wouldn't say who--and then go to them to ask for assistance as well as a few personal things, before going out to search for Sora. At first RIku wanted to jsut hop to it and go and find Sora, but Roz reasoned him by saying that it would be better if we had more forces so that the search would go better, and a few pieces of information wouldn't hurt either, than just "hopping to it" and going out and searching for Sora by themselves. Roz tried coaxing him and leading him out of his drowning sorrow.  
"C'mon, now, Riku. It's alright... It'll all be better later, you'll see. Sora always said that, and you love him, right?" Roz paused as Riku nodded, sulking. "Come now. Not like that. The true Sora would laugh at you in your pitiful state and try to cheer you up! Now c'mon, cheer up! It'll all be better int he end, okay? Sora didn't search for you back who-knows-when just because you happened to be part of the package, he did it out of love! He loved you and Kairi, both very much. But now that the Heartless have tainted his pure heart and mind as he gradually had to fight and let out his anger, use his dark feelings to fight his way toward you, he needs you the most to help him back to that carefree, senseless him he once was!" Roz bit her lip and furrowed her brows as Riku just sulkily shrugged, avoiding to look at her. "Riku! Think for a sec, here! You love him, he loves you! Pay attention! put the two together! Love is the biggest thing of all! It will always conquer all evil! I mean, it was Sora's love that helped you when you were lost in the darkness, right? C'mon!!!"  
Okay, so maybe her coaxing wasn't really 'coaxing' as it should've been, but she was trying her best to help Riku. How was it that Blank could get the boy to hug him when she couldn't even get him to LOOK at her?!! Roz's expression softened as she stepped closer to Riku. "Look... I know how hard it is, but trust me... I'll make it better." She placed a hand on Riku's shoulder for a moment, trying to comfort him before she gripped him real hard and jerking him to face her. "All right now! I'm TIRED of your sulking!! Cheer up or I'll-- I'll... I'll do something you'll probably regret! .. That, or I will..." Roz grimaced at a few pop-up thoughts. She cleared her throat before letting go of Riku and walking back to her spot. "Look... Just think a bit. Cheer up. It'll all work out, I promise... Now just let me get to work...." Roz jumped backwards into the bubble, being engulfed by it.  
Once surrounded by the bubble, she opened herself up to Feng. /Feng...\  
Silence followed afterwards for a moment, until a familiar voice rang in her head and around her. [Yes, child?]  
/Feng... I have business to deal with... Please... Help me...\  
[Of course... But you must know that after this, you will be extremely exhausted... It has not been a day, let alone mroe then a few hours since you have last visited me. And you have not gotten rest... I can tell...]  
Roz shook her head. /I don't care... This is important... I want ot find Sora's location... If he is still on Gaea...\  
{Ah... child, I can easily do that....] Feng paused for a long moment, as if thinking or processing something. A small humming rang in Roz's ears. [He is not here, child...]  
/As i thought... Then please... May we look for Aya? I mean... I would like to know where he is...\  
[Of course child... but knowing he too is not here, I will need a bit of your strength...]  
/As you wish....\ Roz opened herself up even more to Feng and the Infiniti. She opened her eyes to see that the blues and greens that were originally there, were gone. A fuzzy screen like thing appeared in front of Roz, almost like a television-slash-computer type of thing. Roz put her hand up to the screen and closed her eyes again, searching for Aya's presence. /Aya... Where are you....?\  
[Deeper,child. Dig deeper into your powers... into your soul... It will be easier...]  
Roz nodded, her head moving slowly as if she was sleeping or trying to. Images flashed through her head, all of which were of different worlds. She landed on Traverse Town suddenly and all the images stopped there. Roz opened her eyes and looked at the screen. /Aya...\ And that was exactly who she saw. She saw the thrid district where her's, Riku's, and Sora's adventure started and all this mess began. Aya was sitting at hte edge of hte fountain, his hands propping him up as he stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back. So elegant... so peaceful... Roz pursed her lips as emotions flowed over her. /Feng...?\  
[Yes, dear?]  
/We're going there...\  
[As you wish... but you must know that I cannot warp to the place since I have never been there before, let alone do I know if Sir Cid has installed anything of the sort in me.]  
/It is but alright...\  
[No... Listen now... Since I have no knowledge of the place, then we are to be wandering space until we find it. Understand?]  
/I don't care...\  
[As you wish... When shall we go?]  
/Today... now.\  
[Now?]  
/Why not?! I don't care!\  
Feng sighed. [If ye wish, child... If ye wish...]  
/Thank you, Feng... I shall call for assistance and updates on the ship...\  
{As you wish, child...]  
  
Riku left the Heart room, overcome with boredom. He walked around the Infiniti, seeking amusment and something to bide his useless and empty time. He let his mind wander of things about him and Sora, and how things came and how they should've been instead of this mess. Riku didn't understand exactly what came over Sora. How did this anger develop? Wait... stupid question. It was because of his battles on the way of rescuing him and Kairi. Kairi mostly, for he loved her more then, but both of them was meant to return. Sora had loved both of them, but Riku did not return the kindness that Sora showed when Sora came to retrieve him and Kairi. Riku had joined evil, certain to get back at Sora for leaving him and Kairi for his worthless friends. But those worthless friends showed him places, took him hera and there, things here and there, and so on. Their adventures together taught him alot, but still, Riku was blind to see that. Riku was too determined in getting back at Sora for deserting him for his animal-like friends to fight the evil that Riku had joined. Sora faught Riku, probably angry for him joining evil, his own growing inside him, deep within where Sora would take no notice of it's development. The anger must've consumed him only but a bit after their adventure, when everything was fine and alright. Riku didn't know if it was his anger for not being helpful to Kairi, or more of Riku being the ass he was in joining evil and putting him through so much pain, or something else.  
A weird thought came to Riku, stopping him in his tracks. Maybe... could Ansem have buried this hatred deep within Sora while they fought? Sora, too consumed in avenging Riku's soul to notice where his feelings were leading him? Riku shook his head, unsure of the answer. This was much too confusing for him. Riku looked around to find himself right in front of the control room. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to venture inside since they were soon to journey in it. Once through the doors, he saw Blank leaning on the railing just in front of the 'steering wheel' on the floor.  
Blank heard Riku come in, but kept his gaze straight forward, looking outside. Riku appeared next to him a moment later, leaning on the railing next to him. "Hey," he said, greeting Riku a simple word.  
"Hey," Riku replied. "'Sup?"  
"Watching."  
"Watching what?"  
Blank pointed in front of him to the veiw beyond the windows. Riku looked, then smiled, understanding. "Zidane..."  
Blank nodded. "The ass is clowning around again. I'mjust watching to see if he messes up."  
"What's he doing anyway?"  
Blank shrugged. "Packing food? I don't know. He eats like a horse, though."  
Riku laughed, nodding. "He does... How can a man eat so much?"  
Blank chuckled. "I'm not sure, but he can really pack a lot."  
The two laughed as images of Zidane packing food in his mouth entered their brains. After their fun, Blank patted Riku on the shoulder. "You know, you remind me a lot of Kuja."  
"Who?" Riku didn't know if he'd heard of that name from Zidane before or not.  
"Kuja... Zidane's brother. But, as much as you may look like him, you aren't. You're DEFINITELY much nicer... And easy to talk to. Kuja well... he was stuck on killing others and the world." Blank sighed, chuckling. "Much different from Zidane. Kuja was more smooth on his attutude, but serious in battle. Never flinched or was fazed when hurt. Zidane, on the otherhand, was the opposite. He'd glare and sneer, then charge the enemy totally pissed."  
"Wow... Kuja didn't even wince when he got hurt?" Riku was really surprised at this. Sure, he, himself didn't flinch when hurt, but, that was when he and the others were play fighting. When he battled Sora, he couldn't say that he never winced the least bit when going up against his love.  
"Yup," Blank replied, smiling. "When one of the Eidolons started destroying all that around the Lifa tree, well, Kuja got hit in the blast, but heck! He just looked at the blood and laughed like a madman! Well, he kinda already way, but you knwo what I mean."  
Riku nodded dumbly. "Wow... I'm assuming this was amazing because... Was the blast really big?"  
"Enough to kill millions..."  
Riku's eyes widened. Whoa... That was amazing. Riku stared at Blank with wide eyes, Blank only returning the expression with a smile and looking out at the windows again.  
"Soo... I look like Kuja? Zidane's brother?" Riku said after a long silence. Blank only nodded. "Um... What did he look like?"  
Blank laughed suddenly, starling Riku. "oh, well, he was more girly, I tell you that. You'd think he was drunk and he'd stumbled across a woman's woredrobe and make-up set."  
Riku raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening again. Blank laughed again, this time at Riku's expression. "He had red around his eyes, and stuff on his lips too. He wore clothes much too feminine for good taste, but then again, it matched his feminine features and his long silver hair." Blank brushed away a lock that covered part of Riku's face. "Much, much longer then yours."  
Riku flushed in embarrassment and looked away, running his hand through his hair to fix the stray locks on his face. Blank chuckled, amused by Riku's pick face. "Don't worry, I'm not teasing you."  
Riku looked at Blank out of the corner of his eye, finding Lank looking down at him, smiling. /Heh...\ Riku thought, he face growing hot. Riku concentrated on looking outside until he saw Zidane wave his butt in the air at Steiner as the dumb knight bounced up and down, ranting and shouting insults at him. Riku couldn't help but laugh.  
When Blank looked to see what Riku was laughing about, he too laughed. The tension in the air was lifted as the two's laughter ran in the air.  
Zidane, from outside, looked their way and smiled his charming smile, waving. He smiled even more when Riku and Blank both waved at him, full of hysterical laughs.  
Blank clapped Riku on the shoulder when Zidane left to return to his work. Riku smiled up at the older male, glad to have his sorrow and pain gone from thinking too deep on situation. When Blank removed his hand from Riku's shoulder, Riku looked out the windows again.  
"You really adore him, don't you?"  
Blank was startled, caught off gaurd. "What?"  
"Him..." Riku waved a hand carelessly to the view before them. He turned to Blank. "Don't you?"  
Blank nodded solemnly. Riku nodded as well, understanding. "But he's off limits, isn't he?" Riku said, hunching his shoulders as he sank lower as he leaned on the rails. Again, Blank nodded, keeping silent.  
"He loves her, not me." Blank gestured to Dagger who was smiling, innocent and cheerful, working her share of things in preparation of the journey. "He could never return my feelings..."  
Riku shook his head. "But... That's exactly what I thought when I realized my feelings for Sora. He loved Kairi, but... When I came back, then I found that he stayed back in Traverse Town and King Mickey's kingdom to find me and King Mickey, I... Well, I started to think things. I had enough time in Kingdom Hearts, the door of light, to think things through. He left Kairi, his love, to find us. I was lost, I told you this already, but... I still think it's worth saying again and again, especially if it's to help you through your troubles as you've helped me."  
Blank stared down at Riku, the boy's eyes earnest and true, determined to get his point through. The fire of determination reminded Blank of Zidane when he was on the edge of death, but determined to live it through to save Gaea from his own brother. Blank, always halting went Zidane gave him that same look, looked away from Riku. He sighed heavily and shook his head.  
"Fine, fine..."  
Riku brightened up immediately. "You know... Maybe you have a chance at him..."  
Blank looked over his shoulder at Riku, a brow lifted. "And how do you suppose I do this? He loves Dagger."  
"And Sora loved Kairi. LOVED. Past. Did. Not anymore. He feelings so strongly for her dwindled and faded until it returned to the normal sign of friendship. Kairi knew things, more then we knew she had. She understood Sora's and my relationship. Maybe... Maybe... maybe Dagger will too. I dunno. Something like that." Riku furrowed his brows, looking expectantly at Blank.  
Blank turned back to his younger friend, staring right into those blue-green eyes. Then, all of a sudden, he laughed, startling Riku. "Reverse sycology. You're practically using my own words against me that I laid on you."  
Riku flushed. "Well, it helped me, so why don't you listen to your own words?"  
Blank stopped laughing, silent as those words sank in. Blank looked out the windows again, Zidane plain in view. Blank blushed as thoughts he had put away long ago crept up on him all at once. Blank looked away from the windows and looked down at Riku, the determination had not left his eyes just yet. Riku blinked, his vision suddenly doubled. He realized he was crossing his eyes. He shook his head, his eyes closed, before opening them again, looking back up at Blank.  
"Well?"  
Blank remained silent for a while, continuing to star down at Riku, but wasn't really looking at him for he was too lost in his thoughts. "Hn..."  
Riku raised an eyebrow. "Need some thinking time?"  
Blank shook his head, jolting out of his sea of thoughts. "N- No... I'm fine... Um... Yeah... Maybe she would, but... Not yet... I don't want to say anything to them yet..."  
"And why is that?" Riku asked, pushing deeper to find out his thoughts.  
"Well... They seem to love each other so much, and me just waltzing up to them in the middle of romance isn't right. If Zidane starts to hold doubts, hesitats, maybe shows a sign of disatisfaction with Dagger, then... Maybe... But... they seem to really think they love each other."  
Riku smiled sadly at Blank as the older male stared out the windows again. Riku nodded. "Okay. You leave him to her, find out what they really feel for each other... That's what I did."  
Blank looked at Riku questioningly. This part Riku had not expressed to him when they first talked. "Well, when I helped Sora close the final door, I told him, just before it closed, to take care of her. He knew what I meant. I told him to take care of Kairi. I couldn't compete with them, and I hell didn't deserve to be in the middle of their love. It was obvious then that he loved her more then anything in the world, and I... I was an obsticle from achieving his wish to be with her forever. I decided then when I helped him close the door that if I was on the other side, getting locked in, then... I could protect him... Help him and watch over him from afar. But... Sora didn't accept that so after he said his goodbyes to Kairi, I guess he thought that it'd be best to come back to me, keep our friendship triangle linked. He didn't want to leave me out, or lose me, I guess." Riku shook his head. "I'm not sure entirely, but that's what I've guessed so far... I'm sorry, I'm rambling on about theories and stupid ideas of why Sora came back and why we love each other now. I probably sound stupid saying this..."  
Blank shook his head. "No... It's okay... You don't sound stupid... Please... continue if you have more..."  
Riku shook his head, leaning on the rail so much, his head almost touched the rail itself. "No... I have no more... I think that's as much as I can come up with... I dunno... maybe Sora had doubts? Feelings for me as I for him? But desguised them as his love for Kairi because it seemed reasonable then? I don't know... Maybe he was confused too... I'm not sure, and I hell don't want to think too much on it or I'll be depressed all day." Riku cracked a small smile at Blank, hoping to lighten the mood.  
And it did just that. Blank smiled back sweetly, enjoying the boy's company. "Thanks... I guess I have a lot to think about... I enjoy your company, Riku... You really understand what I'm going through..."  
Riku laughed. "No, you understand ME. You told me these things that I'm telling you know. I guess we just share the same pains and joys, but think that thosse joys were forbidden to us because they were so insane." Riku shrugged, moving back from the railing. "Ah well... Nice talking to ya, Blank. It really helped, didn't it?"  
Blank nodded and watched as Riku left him to think to himself and be, once again, surrounded by silence. Black watched as those outside finished loading supplies for those who would be aboard the ship for the journey. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone spoke in his head. He recongnized it as Roz's.  
/Blank? Are you there?\  
//Yeah? What is it, Roz?\\  
/Oh... Good... Is everything ready for the trip?\  
Blank blinked. //Huh? Um... Almost... Why?\\  
[The child would like to take off as soon as possible.] came a new voice that Blank heard once before.  
//Um... Who're you again?\\  
[She calls me Feng, dear...]  
Blank shrugged. //Whatever... But... I don't think everyone's ready quite ready yet...\\  
/Well, they should be! Can we please hurry? I want tojet as soon as possible!!\  
Blank grimaced. //Uh... Sure... I'll inform the others...\\  
[Thank you dear...]  
//Whatever....\\ Blank straightened up and left to tell the others about Roz's immediate decision.  
  
After a long preparation, they lifted off into space. Roz was shouting at everyone until they'd finally lifted off, angry for the delay. They flew for about an hour now, not sure exactly where they were to go in finding Traverse Town. When they came across another world, the crew was extremely excited, Roz especially. But... something seemed wrong to her. When they landed, her suspicions were confirmed. They had landed on a strange land, not Traverse Town as they'd wanted.  
"Uh oh... Are we supposed to be here?" Dagger asked, her hand over her mouth.  
Riku shook his head. "No... this isn't Traverse Town... But what exactly this place is, I don't know..."  
They were parked on a foresty place to hide the air ship, in case no one knew what it was, and they didn't want to track attention. Riku scratched the back of his head and tugged on Blank's arm. "Hey... Come with me to get Roz." Blank nodded and went to get her.  
When they came back, Roz was getting a piggy-back ride from Riku, much to his distaste. When Riku put her down at hte from of the 'wheel' of the ship, Roz leaned on it for support; her legs have not gotten used to standing agian just yet. She cleared her throat for everyone to hear her. "Um... According to Feng, there should be a village just south east of here. I'm planning on visiting it, so... Who'd like to come?"  
Riku immediately volunteered. "I'm going... Besides... you can't walk on your own yet."  
Blank, too offered his assistance. "I'll gladly come... Couldn't hurt to have an extra helping hand..."  
Roz looked around to see if anyone else wanted to go. Zidane, unusually, didn't say a thing, but when she looked at him carefully, she cocked an eyebrow. "ZIDANE!! WAKE UP!!" she shouted, jolting the sleeping male awake.  
"UAAAH! MONSTERS ON THE PROWL!! PREPARE FOR ATTACK!!! AAAH!!" Zidane screamed, drawing his double-sided sword and crouching into a stance.  
Everyone laughed, leaving Zidane confused as he looked fromone person to another. He looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly, putting away his weapon.  
Roz smiled. "Okay... Zidane? Would you like to come with us?"  
Zidane scratched his head, looking up at Roz who was on the higher platform. "Go where?"  
"Well, we're gonna scout a nearby village and learn about what's there and where the heck we are..." Riku said before Roz could answer.  
Roz blinked at Riku before turning back at Zidane and nodded. "Wunna come?"  
Zidane shrugged. "Sure. I have no objection to it."  
Riku looked at Blank and raised an eyebrow at him. Blank looked back at Riku and cleared his throat awkwardly. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. Riku chuckled lightly, and shook his head when Roz turned around and have him a questioning look.  
"It's nothing... C'mon... Let's just go..." Riku said as he laughed, changing the subject and lowering himself so that Roz could climb on his back.  
Roz rolled her eyes before letting Riku lift her onto her back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs at his waist. "Whatever..." Roz let Riku hold onto her in the place where she would've slapped him for, but she knew that she would've fallen if he didn't.  
Riku signaled to the others to stay, and he, Roz, Blank, and Zidane went out of the ship to go find the village, leaving the others inside to maintain the ship until they got back.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: hey... i'm glad i finished that... now... for a few messeges: I am afraid that I have lost inspiration for the story, as I know I have told you before, and I believe I must stop continuing the story until I feel that my work is worthy to others. I at least want a few good reviews, cheering me on to write more so that I know that I stand corrected. I am sorry for the delay, but like I've said, I have lost inspiration and I at least owe you, my faithful (but so few) readers, a chapter along with this notice. Now this may seem wrong to you, that I am pausing the progress of the story, but I am afraid I must do so. As I have said, I have lost the joy in writing it for I feel that my story is just not worth continuing if people don't have the curtisy to read and review it as I have asked time and time again. Now... If i have gotten my point across, then I shall add a bit of my stupid and moronic, and even MORE worthless talk show...  
  
Me: Hello... Hello... I don't feel like giving greetings because I don't feel up to it... ;-; Well... anyway... I think that we should get Blank out here to answer a reviewer's question. *Blank comes out*  
  
Blank: AGAIN?! Last time I was here, it was a waste of time...  
  
Me: *smiles sadly* I'm sorry... but this time, you are needed..... unlike me and my damn story that no one reads or reviews... ;-;  
  
Blank:... Okkkaaay...? Well, dont' waste my time and ask the question already.  
  
Me: *sniffles* ...? Huh? ...! Oh! Um... This is from AnimeFan. Um... Why were you hugging Riku?  
  
Blank:...? Oo Well, that's a stupid question. Dude should be asking YOU, not ME!  
  
Me: Well, fuck off. Answer it anyway.  
  
Blank: O_o''' Fine... fine... *sighs* Well, see... It's that Roz wanted me to talk to Riku, right? Well, it's that Riku got emotional and... well...  
  
[behind the curtains: Riku:I'M NOT EMOTIONAL!!! SHUT UP!!]  
  
Blank: ... um... Okkaaaay...?  
  
Me:Oo'' Um... continue please... And we might as well get him out here too... Riku...? *Riku comes out*  
  
Riku: *huffs* I'm not emotional! The hell you say I am!!  
  
Me: Wow... You're a lot like Kyou-kun...  
  
[Somewhere else: Kyou: NANI?! I DON'T KNOW THIS GIRL! HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW ME?!!  
  
Yuki: Well, you aren't exactly unnoticable...  
  
Kyou: Damn right I'm not! ... Wait... Hell! Kuso-nezumi! Shut up!  
  
Yuki: No... I'll just sit here and watch, thank you...  
  
Kyou: No! My television! my time! Go tend to that damn garden of yours or something! Go away!  
  
Yuki: -_- No...  
  
Kyou: DAMNIT!!!]  
  
Riku: *looks around* did you hear something?  
  
Me: *looks around* ... *shrug* I dunno... and I don't care... Now sit your butt down so Blank can continue...  
  
Riku: *rolls eyes* Whatever... *sits*  
  
Me: *gestures* Blank? Continue, please...  
  
Blank: *clears throat* Well, anyway... Riku and I were talking out his problems, and... Well, Riku went... *glances at Riku, seing the evil glare, then clears his throat* er... skitzoid? And uh... Well, we talked, and tehn we hugged after it was all sorted out.  
  
Me: That's it? That's the best you can come up with?  
  
Blank: *shrug* I'm not gonna say what REALLY happened... Totally R rated...  
  
Me: OO''' Um... *clear throat* um... Okay then... Um... *turns to audience* Uh... I guess that's as best as I can give ya, AnimeFan... Like he said, it's 'R rated'... and... If I wrote the story,a nd he did it, then... um.... Oo''' Yeah... It's not suited for public ears... Oo''' Well, until next time... if there IS a next time... see ya... R and R, or no next chapter guys... and I swear it... I won't write if I don't think it's worth my time when no one even reads or reviews it... So to my more dedicated fans, I apologize... AnimeFan especially since you have shown the most that you enjoy reading my story... Well, until next time, goodbye... *bows* 


	10. Stories

Author's Note: Well, what the hell do I need a note for besides saying that I don't own KH or anything I stick in here owned by Disney and Squaresoft, and only my own characters, Roz and Aya and who else knows what? Really, there isn't a reason to type a notice... Well, Another chapter's been uploaded, so that means I'm satisfied--at the very least, at least...--with what you have given me, so I feel that I must put up another chapter... XP Nah! Actually, I didn't want my dedicated readers to suffer, and... well, a bunch of other reasons, so... Yeah. Another Chappie is up, so shut up, sit tight, read, enjoy,a nd you better as hell review or I'm gonna make sure someone pays. I want at least five reviews or something... I dont' care if one or two is made by the same person... I just want reviews, damnit! (Notice my language here ties in with the rating: PG-13... I hate putting in stuff that may be G or PG... I'm totally a PG13 to R to maybe even NC17 writer... trust me... no one's seen my worst and totally JUICY writings yet... and I don't think the site would allow it, sooo..... yeah... On with the story... And I damn hope my email service will work... damn thing hasn't worked in a while... so if anyone wants to make personal reviews or comments, well... for hte time being... probably from now until January whatever, 2003 or something, use duch_of_darkness@yahoo.com okay? I always have spare emails... lol ^_~ Anyway... On with the story...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Riku put Roz down after she flicked the top of his ear with her middle finger, making a loud snapping noise. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at her when she flicked him.  
Roz narrowed her eyes. "Well, you were so gawky and stupid that I had to get your stupid attention by flicking your ear! And anyway... it always gets peoples' attention that way..." she said, smirking when Riku put her down. She brushed herself off and stood up. "Alright... Um..." She looked around for anyone who might be of some good use with information. She was pushed out of the way after a moment, and she glared at who pushed her. She saw a blond girl just like herself and Riku with a really short red skirt and top with a ragged white shirt underneath the red one that was more like a mini jacket.  
"What the bloody hell are ya standing around like a nicker, mate?" she said with an unusual accent, her hands on her hips.  
Roz stood up quickly but wobbled and felt Riku's gloved hands supporting her at her shoulders. She thanked him briefly before narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Well, EX-CUSE ME, but I'm not hte one pushing around like a cow, now am I?" She eyed the girl up and down, taking in the dagger that hung at the girl's waist.  
Riku gaze a light squeeze on Roz's shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't attract attention. The next thing we need is some of hte villagers questioning us or beating the crap out of us or something we'll regret. Okay?"  
Roz turned her head to see that Riku had a serious expression on his face. She rolled her eyes and her shoulders sagged. "Alright... Alright..."  
The blond girl looked at Zidane and Blank, seeing them for hte first time. "And who're you? WHAT're you? Are you some demi-human?" she asked Zidane, noting the monkey tail.  
Zidane furrowed his brows. "What? I'm not some demi-human. Whatever that is..." he added under his breath.  
"Whatever, mate... If ya ain't one, then what are ya?"  
"Kid. What're you doing?" came a voice from not far off.  
The blond girl turned to see a boy her age and height smirking at her. He wore a red bandana on his head. "Oy! Serge! How's it goin'?"  
"Kid... Is she bothering you?" the boy, Serge asked Riku and hte others.  
Riku raised his eyesbrows. "Who?"  
The blond girl turned to him and stuck her hand out. "Me. name's Kid."  
Riku shook her hand, not knowing what else to do. "Um... 'S Riku. This's Roz." He gaze another light squeeze to Roz's shoulders. The girls exchanged dirty looks at each other before Riku went on introducing everyone. "The one you called a demi-human is Zidane, and the other is Blank."  
"Nice ta meet ya, mate. Strange group ya got, though," she said, shaking hands with Zidane and Blank.  
Serge walked up to them and smiled, not bothering to shake hands. "As you know from Kid, I'm Serge. Welcome to Arni Village. You new around the place or what?"  
Riku and the group exchanged looks. Roz coughed, looking off to the side. "Um... you COULD say that..."  
Serge shrugged. "Well, welcome anyway. We could give you a tour if you want. But this place isn't much of a site seer. You should go to Termina if you're looking for some good attractions or a place to relax and enjoy your stay at."  
Riku shook his head. "Um... That's okay... We can start in this place if that's alright."  
Serge nodded. "Fine by me."  
Kid grinned. "Righto! Let's go visit yer Ma!"  
"My mom? Why so?" Serge looked at Kid, confused on why she would want them to go to his house.  
Kid shrugged and clapped Serge on the shoulder. "Just 'cuz! Wouldn't hurt to start there! Anyway, didn't she say to be back in time for some food?"  
Serge laughed before gesturing the others to follow them. "Yeah... Haha. I suppose."  
Riku smiled at them gratefully, glad all was well so far, until... "Roz!"  
Kid and Serge stopped and turned around, looking questioningly at Riku. Kid's brows rose in a high arch when she saw Riku crouching down with Roz in his lap. Serge, on the otherhand, went up to Riku immediately, kneeling down in front of him.  
"What's wrong?" came Zidane's voice as he stood from the side, looking down at them.  
Riku bit him lip and looked up at his friends sheepishly. "She fell unconscious. The journey must've wiped her out."  
Blank shook his head, his hands on his hips. "And she said she wanted to come here... Oh boy... She's really gonna be pissed when she wakes up."  
Serge looked from one male to another. "How so? How far did you travel?"  
Riku looked up at the sky, the corner of his mouth tugging to curve upwards. "Umm... Well... A very very long way..."  
Serge's eyebrows rose in question, but he stayed silent. After a long moment, he cleared his throat and stood up. "Let's get her to my house. She can rest there."  
Riku nooded and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He and the rest follwed Serge and Kid in the short distance across the village to Serge's house. There, they met a kind woman who was pacing back and forth with the house pets following her or watching her. When she saw them, she approached her son first with a welcoming hug before smiling at the others and greeting them kindly.  
"Serge... You've brought friends! How wonderful... Now... what about that girl right there? Is she alright?" Serge's mother asked, indicating Roz who rested her head on Riku's chest as he held her close in his arms.  
Riku blinked, looked down at Roz, then blinked at the woman. "Um... Oh. She's okay. Just... exhausted."  
"My! What happened?"  
"Um... Long journey. Um... Too long to explain, so... uh... yeah." Riku looked at Serge for a little help.  
Serge laid a gentle hand on his mother's arm. "Mother."  
She blinked down at him before sensing what he meant of her. "Oh! Um... I believe it will be best if I get out of your way and continue with my thinking somewhere else... Oh, don't feel offended. I need quiet and space to myself anyway..." she added when she saw the look of Riku's face that said that he didn't mean to a bother for them. She smiled and left them to themselves, hugging Serge on her way out.  
Serge grimaced when she did this and was glad to be without her for the moment before something embarrassing happened. He led Riku to his room and let him lay Roz in his bed, tucking her in. Riku was grateful and glad he could get Roz to a place where she could rest. It may take a while for her to fully or at least, mostly, recover since she did not rest from her flight with Feng before the recent one. WHen they left Roz at Serge's, Serge and Kid showed the three around the village, visiting Leena, Serge's old girlfriend.  
"Hi, Serge! Who're these fine people? You playing around with demi-humans and visiters again, Serge? Nothing's wrong, is there?" Leena said when Serge found her babysitting at the dock.  
"Hey! Leena! Sergy! Watch this!" said one of the boys Leena was babysitting, diving under hte water and swimming like a dolphin.  
"Don't go too far, now!" Leena shouted to them.  
"Okay!" the boys said in unison.  
Leena smiled and turned back to Serge. Serge smiled back and Kid introduced Riku, Zidane, and Blank. Leena smiled brightly at all three of them. But, again, Zidane had to explain that he wasn't some 'demi-human' that they think he is; but he didn't know what the heck a 'demi-human' was. After a quick chat with Leena, Serge introduced the three to the elder of the village and the a very energetic pink dog. Serge gave the dog something that he pulled out of his pocket.  
"Gath-ped! A prethenth for I? To acthept or not to acthept... Hmmm... I acthept! Thank you Sergie-poo!" the dog eclaimed, taking the object gratefully.  
Riku had a expression on his face when Serge turned around to explain who the dog was. "It talks...?" O_o  
Kid laughed. "Yup. That's right, mate. This montrosity in front of you help Serge and me and many others on our adventure to destroy Lnyx."  
"Um... Isn't that a cat?" Riku asked, looking down at the dog with the same expression on his face.  
Kid nodded. "Yup. He's a demi-human."  
Zidane cleared his throat. "What exactly is a 'demi-human'? So far, I've been called one, but what the heck is it?"  
Kid put a hand on her hip and exchanged a look with Serge. "Well, where have YOU been? A demi-human is a mix of an animal form and a human. You have a tail, and since that's unsusual for a human, you must be a demi-human."  
Zidane clutched his tail unconsciously. Blank placed a gentle hand on his arm to reassure him. Zidane bit his lip, trying to understand this all. Riku, on the otherhand, wasn't even paying attention. The weird pink dog caught all of his attention. Zidane laughed nervously.  
"Um... Well... I'm not a demi-human..." Zidane said nervously.  
Kid cocked an eyebrow. "Then what are ya? Ya have to be a demi-human. There's no other explanation for yer appearance, mate."  
Zidane paniced and felt Blanks hand give a quick squeeze to his arm. When he turned to his friend, he saw Blank shaking his head and wording "no" with his lips. Zidane laughed nervously and turned back to Serge and Kid.  
"Um... Let's move... Shall we? This is getting um... Boring?" Zidane stuttered.  
Kid cocked the other brow now, shifting her weight from one leg to another. "Whatever, mate."  
Riku shook his head, finally pulling out of his trance in staring and staring at the stupid animal that was cursed with such a sickly color as pink. "Um... Hey. What's in that building or house or whatever over there?" Riku pointed to a small house looking place over by the entrance to the section they were in.  
Serge looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Wanna see?"  
Riku srugged. "Sure. Whatever."  
Inside, there was a green glowy thingie in the shape of a pyramid. It was a light transparent green with a ball inside. Riku and the others didn't know what it was, but Serge and Kid knew exactly what is was. They explained that you could record things there. Sort of like a record book, but only a bit different. You could rewrite over what you've already saved in there. It was almost like a diary for the public too. When Riku and the other two expressed that they didn't get it exactly, Serge and Kid gave up and retreated back to Serge's house to check up on Roz, ending the tour with unvisited places still to look at. Riku was reluctant that they went back, but guessed it was probably best if they stopped and rested for the day, wait until later to start up agai. He only hoped that the others at the ship would be fine by themyselves in the miniture forest where who knows what crawled or roamed there to accompany them. He told himself that he'd go back and notify them of what they've learned tomorrow if Roz has not waken yet.  
  
The next day, that's exactly what he did. When Riku came back to Arni Village, he went to the miniture resturant across from from Serge's house. He went there in search of food for did not want to bother Serge or his mother in requesting food. When he entered the place, the aroma of delicious food put him in a trance, ready to eat anything on the menu and pile it up like a horse. But apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought of not wanting to bother Serge's mother. It seemed that Roz and Kid thought the same. Wait- Roz?! Riku blinked then ran up to Roz, pinning her around in her twirly chair in front of the counter.  
"Roz?! What are you--" Riku exclaimed, looking down at the girl.  
Roz blinked, a fork in her hand. "Um... Huh? Wha?"  
Riku let go of Roz's shoulder and shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"  
Roz shrugged. "I did. So?"  
Riku blinked and stared at her with wide eyes. "Um... Wouldn't it take you longer to fully recover because of the..." His voice trailed.  
Kid, who was right next to Roz, swallowed an egg and smiled. "You mean your journey through space?"  
Riku turned to her, seeing her for the first time. "Yeah. I mean--" he shook his head. "Wait! How do YOU know about that?"  
Kid half smiled and pointed to Roz with her own fork. "She told me all about it."  
Riku looked down at Roz with narrowed eyes. "Reeeaaally now...?"  
Roz smiled sheepishly. "Well, they're good people. She told me all about what she a Serge did, and I could tell if she was lying or not. And they did honest-to-God good things."  
"Yeah! We're the 'good-guys'! Roz said yer and others, besides the ones back at Serge's house, are here only because you got lost. She said that over night, she found ya talking in yer sleep! And yer a LOUD sleeper!"  
Riku narrowed his eyes and cuffed Roz. "Sora! Damnit!"  
Roz rubbed her head. "I'm not Sora! I'm Roz!"  
Riku gave a quick shake to his head and sputtered. "Weell- Roz! You-! AAARRGGHH! How did you come across me sleeping and just 'happen to hear me?!"  
"What! I was going through the rooms to make sure that everyone was alright and I happened to just stop by yours and peek in! I heard mumbling behind the door so I looked! I peeked in and saw you sleeping, but also, you were talking in your sleep! I inched up close to you to hear exactly what you were saying, but then, suddenly, you grabbed my foot. I had to kick you off and scoot away so that you wouldn't do it again." Roz said, blushing at the last part. "Okay?!"  
Riku growled and cuffed Roz again, making her yelp. "What was that for?!" she yelled up at Riku, wrapping her arms around her head, protecting it from further assult.  
"You're just like him..." Riku muttered.  
Roz dared a peek under her arms and stared questioningly at Riku. "Who?"  
Riku rolled his eyes and scooted Roz over a chair to the left and sat in her spot. "Sora, of course."  
"How?"  
Riku sighed and pushed her food to her. "Your idiocy. It reminds me of Sora."  
Roz lowered her arms and crossed them on the counter in front of her. "He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"  
Riku nodded and signaled for the chef. "Yup. Well, at least... When he was nicer and not how he is now."  
Kid furrowed her brows, quiet through almost all of the conversation. She looked sideways at Riku. "What do you mean?"  
Riku cocked an eyebrow at her. "Didn't Roz tell you?"  
Kid shook her head. "No. She only told me that you and yer friends got lost on to finding some place called... um... Traveserey Town? Or something like that."  
Riku nodded as he ordered his food. "Yeah. But it's Traverse Town, not whatever the heck you said. But anyway, yeah. We were supposed to go there, but we landed here."  
"Wow... From another world... Amazing... Never been off this world before, but I don't think I plan to soon. Still hafta clean up the mess Lnyx and all that left behind. Too bad though. I wish we could go to the other dimension too. We could fix that place too, but..." Kid shrugged. "Ah well... That's okay. Best to stay in yer own time, I guess."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Riku said. He stabbed the food that newly appeared in front of him.  
"Oh... Oops... I wasn't to say that. Serge wouldn't like it if I started spilling EVERYTHING without his notice."  
"Like now, Kid?" came a voice behind them.  
Kid jumped and slowly turned around. "Uh oh..." A tiny sweat drop rolled down her head when she saw who stood there. "S- Serge! Um... Hiya mate!"  
Serge sighed and rolled his eyes he sat down on the other side of Kid and helped himself to his usual that the chef plunked down in front of him. "You really should know how and when to shut up."  
Riku and Roz laughed as Kid pouted and furiously poked at her food, embarrassed so much her face was turning bright red. She changed the subject to her stupidity by telling Riku to continue his story. Riku smiled at her and stared down at his food. "Well... Yeah... We came here when really, we were to be at Traverse Town. Sooo... I guess this is a good time for a break and to ask directions or something and then get on our way again."  
Kid nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I get ya."  
Riku poked at some green thing on his plate and pointed with his fork, with the green thing on it, at Roz. "Buuut, she, here, should be getting rest! Not up and about as she is now."  
Roz stuck out her tongue and ate the gren thing right off the fork. "Hmph! Well, ehcushe meh, bi' bro!" Chomp! She bit into the green thing and grimaced. She immediately spat it out in her napkin, her face pale with sickness. "Eyuck! Eugghhh... What the hell was that?" She opened the napkin and looked down at the green thing to see that it resembled some kind of bug. Roz grimaced and called for another napkin which she used to wipe her tongue with. "Eh- Eh- Eh- Eh- Eeeewwwwww!!"  
Riku laughed loudly, holding his stomach as if it hurt. Kid giggled behind her hand and Serge had to turn away so that he could desguise his laughter. After a few odd stares and some hushes and rolls nad rolls of laughter, they calmed down.  
Riku wiped away a tear that escaped him from his laughing. "Oh! I know now not to eat THAT one..." he said through quieted laughed.  
Roz lifted her head from a sickening feeling and glared at Riku. "You-- You-- Oh! Damnit! Riku!"  
Riku laughed as Roz jumped him, knocking him off his chair and onto the floor. Roz sat on Riku's stomach, one hand next to his head and the other in the form of a fist, ready to strike him. Riku laughed, not having a care in the world that Roz was going to grind him into the floor. Roz's arm rose, ready and just about to bring it down on Riku when someone caught her hand. Roz looked up to see that Zidane was grinning down at her, shaking his head.  
"Nope, not today, Roz. We need him, thank you." Zidane help lifted Roz up off of Riku who smiled gratefully at Zidane.  
"Thanks, Zidane. I thought she'd kill me right then and there."  
Zidane chuckled and helped him up as well. "Really? You seemed to be having a good time down there." Zidane winked.  
Roz blushed when she heard this, her mind clicking to Zidan'es sick ways, and her her eyes widening. She turned to Zidane and punched him in the shoulder. "Perve!"  
Riku, dense at the moment, didn't get what was wrong. He turned to Serge and Kid who were snickering in their chairs, hiding their faces as they bent down really lower over their food. When Riku asked them what was wrong, Roz mistook it and punched Riku in the shoulder too. She screamed his name and got a few stares from other costumers.  
  
Later that hearty day, Riku and the others went back to Serge's house where they found Blank sitting down with Serge's pets, playing with them while his back rested on the wall where the window with all the sun coming through it was.  
After a healthy meal, Riku went to his space and lied down. Just as he was to close his eyes, someone popped up and hovered over him. Riku had a feeling they wouldn't go away so he opened one of his eyes. He opened the other one before narrowing both in annoyance of who wanted to bother him. Riku rolled on his side, not wanting to bother with them, but apparently, they followed and appeared at his side. Riku tried again on the other side, but again, failed. When he looked up again, he growled at his pest.  
"Roz... What do you want?" he said coldly.  
Roz smiled and sat down next to him. "I wuz'a wonderin' if you could talk with your mind. You know, psychic talk."  
Riku groaned and turned ot the other side, having his back face Roz. "Roz, go to sleep."  
"But do you?"  
"Roz, go to sleep..." Riku repeated.  
"But can you? Can ya, Riku?"  
Riku looked over his shoulder, rolled his eyes, then turned back on his side, facing away from Roz. "No. Now go to sleep."  
Roz smiled. "I can teach you!"  
Riku quickly sat up, flinging off the blankets and turned to Roz. He grabbed her by the collar and jerked her forward so that their face were only a foot apart. "Roz?"  
Roz smiled innocently. "Yeah?"  
"Do you want me to duck-tape you to the floor?"  
"Now why would you go and do that?" she said sweetly, smiling agian.  
Riku exhaled heavily, bowing his head. When he looked up, he found Roz smiling as brightly as ever. //I need some serious duck-tape or glue for this girl... I think the bug ate at her brain...\\ he thought. "Roz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"No, as in, I'm not gonna let you teach me to talk with my mind... Now... GO TO SLEEP!!!"   
"Why?"  
Riku's eye twitched. He sighed and got up. Roz watched him with interest, innocent and sweet at her small figure. "Roz? Get up."  
"Okay." She did as she was told without hesitation. "Where are we going?" she said when Riku started pushing her outside Serge's house.  
"Somewhere," was all Riku said. Outside, he had Roz sit down on the steps. "Okay... Sit here, okay?" he said, leaving her outside to sleep the night out outside and freeze her ass off for all he cared.  
"Why?"  
A sweatdropped formed on Riku's head. "Um... Because I say so. Not until tomorrow will I let you try something on me, okay? And also, the only way I can let you do that is if you stay out here all night, okay?"  
Roz blinked, looking up at him with a sweet smile on her lips. "Okay."  
Riku sighed and slouched back to his bed and crawled in. Sure, that was a dirty move, but he didn't care. He wanted sleep! But what troubled him was how easily he got Roz to do that. Either, something bad was wrong with Roz, or something wrong tha happened to be good and that was that Roz was either drunk or just really really easy to manipulate. Riku couldn't seem to figure out which it was. Pushing it aside, he shifted his position and fell right to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
It was all hard to understand, hard to keep control over. Why didn't he kill him? Why did he keep him alive for the others to get? Tears trailed down his face as confusion flooded through. He sat on a wall, looking at the outskirts of a large city. Sighing, he got up and walked on the hard surface of the gate that surrounded the whole city that crumbled at that very moment. How sad that one day, it will all die and disappear. He played with his weapon, swinging it to and fro from side to side, dangerously close to his own skin. He only stopped his play when a familiar fellow crossed his path. How familiar in appearance and in expression he wore that made him such an interesting subject. He watched the older male with interest, noting the sorrow in his eyes, and creased look of his face.  
He looked in his direction, surprised by his pressence. Shock overcame him, putting on a new face for the older male. A name the older one worded, a name that set the younger one on edge. That name... that name that a one person uttered so many times... The name that he wanted to erase. The name that went along with another's; one that was owned by the one he wanted to get rid of. Why hadn't he when he had the chance? Questions and emotions resurfaced in the his mind, confosing him as they clashed together inside him.  
The older one came to him, slow and gracful on the gate wall. He stopped just in front of the younger one, looking down at him with questioning eyes. He sat down in front of the him, placing a hand on the younger one's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.  
"Sora..." was that the older one whispered. The younger one, Sora, looked away in distaste. He felt his face grow hot as anger bubbled inside him for reasons he knew not. "Sora..." the older one said again, looking up at him from his position.  
"Sora..." the younger one repeated with venom. "That name..."  
The older one was conserned, offering an ear for the troubled one to share his thought in. Sora shook his head, declining this offer of help to express his thoughts that burned him so. The older one again tried to comfort the young boy, conserned as a friend. Again, Sora declined the kind offer.  
"No... Sora... Sora is... Riku... I..." Sora's voice trailed as he stared down at nothing in particular.  
"Sora... If you need to talk things out..." the older one said.  
Sora shook his head violently, pulling away from him. "No. I dont need to, and I don't want to. No way, Cloud... No..." His voice was soft and barely audible on his final word as he continued to back up.  
"At least tell me what's wrong! If you don't want to explain it, or anything else on your mind, then just tell me what's wrong that's gotten you so down."  
Sora shook his head before drawing his weapon and pointing it at the blond-haired fellow. "Then that would be telling... I'm not stupid... I'm not as dense and childish as people take me on appearance, you know. They think I'm stupid and dumb. They think I don't know or understand, but they're wrong. I listen, I hear things, I've seen things; most that I didn't want to or was forced to see, but I still saw them. Death... hatred... sadness... sorrow... sickness... negative things, good things, but... More were bad then good. I've expreienced pain, Cloud. Am I supposed to? Tell me. Is it normal for someone at me age to expreience such pain and sorrow and sadness all at once and in such a short time? Sure, I had my perks, but still... It never was enough to drown out all those negative things inside me." He paused, waiting for a comment from the older fellow, but recieved none.  
Cloud only shook his head sadly, unsure of what to say. He let Sora continue this unexpected flow of thoughts that he had no idea was bottled up inside the heart and mind of this brave heart. "I never really liked fighting, I only liked it becuase it was something to do with my friends. But then I had to use these skills to defend myself from death and kill others, heartless as they are, just to get my way around, then I started to hate it all together," Sora continued. "To think that we used to like it and thought of it as a game, when really, others out there used it as a way to protect themselves and... and... kill each other! Cloud! People kill each other with these things," he said and waved his weapon in the older one's face. "I hate killing things that are only attacking for the same reason as me... You know... Only attacking because they see me as an enemy or someone to defend themselved from... Don't you understand, Cloud? Do you?" A tear slid down Sora's cheek, catching Cloud by surprise.  
"Sora, it's not always like that. Sometimes you actually have to use force to right the wrong."  
Cloud reached out for Sora, but Sora shook his head and swiped his weapon at Cloud, cutting his hand. Cloud yanked his hand back, staring up at Sora in bewilderment. Eyes that carried sorrow and confusion looked back at him, holding their gaze. "No... I'm not... No..." Sora stepped back and continued to walk backwards until he was far enough to make a break for it and run. And he ran and ran until he was well out of Cloud's site and well into the city.  
Cloud frowned, knowing where that alley that led out here led to. Hopefully, he'd meet some of his friends so that they could take care of him while he, Cloud, continued his search he had started long before Sora ever popped up in front of him. Sighing, Cloud got up and continued to walk on the gate walls of the city.  
"Fare thee well then, my brave friend... How I hope that you'll be al right for now..." he whispered, bowing his head as he walked on, silent and solemnly.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku opened his eyes, the soft rays of the sun warming his pale skin and all of his body. Lashes so pale, almost like that of his skin, fluttered as his vision stayed blurred. Once clear, he gracefully, and rather slowly sat up, fatigue still in control of his body. Gazing around the room, he found that someone was absent from their bed. Scenes of last night returning to him, he sat up, a wave of panic flowing over him. He scrambled up, his feet leading him out front where he had last left Roz. To his surprise, she wasn't there.  
/So maybe she ISN'T a complete ditz... maybe she ISN'T on crack or was drunk last night... But if she's not here, then...\ Riku thought as he looked from right to left, seeking the pressence of the girl. /Hmm... Where's--\  
A hand laid down gently on the shoulder, causing him to jump in fright. Turning around immediately, he saw Blank smiling down at him. Sighing in relief, he returned the smile and turned back to look for Roz.  
"What are you doing up, Blank? I thought you were asleep," Riku said over his shoulder, still turning his head from side to side.  
Blank clapped Riku's shoulder once more, making the boy turn around to him in wonder. "If you're looking for her, she's in Serge's room. Just there..." Blank pointedin the direction Serge's room lay wait.  
Riku, some-what confused yet grateful, nodded and gave Blank a quick smile. "Um... Thanks..." he said, heading in that direction.  
Just before he could reach it htought, Blank stopped him. Riku looked back to see the man shaking his head. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you..."  
"Why?" Riku asked, glancing at Serge's room then back at Blank, confused. "Why shouldn't I?"  
Blank shook his head. "Just don't... Trust me..."  
Fearing what Blank may mean, Riku immediately jerked back from the man, glanced at Serge's room, back at Blank, then almost broke into a run for outside if someone didn't stop him by grabbing him from behind. Yelping, Riku looked over his shoulder to see...  
"Z- Zidane?" Riku stuttered.  
Zidane smiled and let go of Riku, patting him on the shoulder in reassurance. "Don't trust ol' Blank, Riku. He's just messing with your brain... Hey, I didn't know a boy your age could think such dirty thoughts!"  
Riku's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. "What?!!" he exclaimed.  
Zidane laughed heartily, almost too heartily. Riku, frightened to death and confused took the man by the collar and shook him as he burst with laughter. Riku demanded what Zidane was putting in his head, but soon, he heard Blank laughing quietly. Turning his head, he saw Blank laughing quietly behind his hand out of the corner of his eye. Shouting the man's name in horror, Riku dropped Zidane and turned to his other friend, demanding from him as well.  
After several useless minutes of pleading and demanding and begging, Riku plopped into a cahir, a gloved hand on his face, showing his embarrassment and shame. Zidane was on the floor, laughing like a mad man, while Blank, somehow more polite, leaned against the wall, laughing behind his hand, looking away as he avoided Riku's gaze. When Zidane was done alughing his head off and gasping for air, Riku again tried to gain an answer from him. Yetm he failed again, only to recieve a riddle such as a "think about it" from Zidane. Sighing, Riku chose not to do such a thing and left the residence to reside at the docks.  
There he laid back on the slick rows of wood, staring up at the sky, thinking of home, of Destiny Islands, of everyone there, of... Sora. Tears crept up in Riku's eyes, forcing him to close them to prevent their flow. When he opened them he saw a girl looking down at him with curiosity; with her were several boys. Sitting up, Riku recognized her for Leena, Serge's old girlfriend.  
"Oh... Hi there," Riku voiced quietly, afraid that his voice was cracked as an after-effect from the previous tears that were now gone.  
Leena smiled. "Hello. I'm Leena. I think we met yesterday or the day before, I think?"  
Riku nodded. "Yeah. You babysitting?"  
One of the boys shook a fist in his face, pouting. "We're not babies!"  
The other boys shouted same responces to his comment, causing both him and Leena to smile.  
"Now boys..." She shooed them off to swim and looked down at Riku, the same smile upon her delicate face. "Boys... Hmm... What's Serge's doing? Who're you friends with him?"  
Riku looked off out at the boys who swam in the sea, feeling the girl's eyes on him as he explained that they were lost and Serge happened to be around and help them. After so, he and Leena continued their conversation in peace, both shouting at the boys to be careful out in the waters as they swam. Riku only helped in watching the boys for they reminded him of himself and his friends on Destiny Islands when they were so careless and always getting hurt or in trouble, but still repeated such careless acts just to have fun.  
Riku sighed after some time, believing, and somewhat hoping, that it'll be one of those days where everything was nice, slow, and smooth... Little did he know, it would be just the opposite...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: enjoy? long enough? hmmmm??? please, i'd like a poll on which couple you think is the best/cutest/etc. okay? you've read, now review, or i won't write anymore, and tell me what y'all think, okay? and no talk show this time... i've run out of ideas... ^^''' well, until next time! if there is one... hopefully, yes... XD :D ;D 


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hello... I am terribly sorry to all my fans out there and are patiently waiting for me to upload my stories... but I am afraid to say that I cannot update anytime soon, for one: school is in my way with all it's finals and tests and such; two: I have no ideas up my sleeve; and three: I am again, losing my inspiration... Again, I a terribly sorry for those who really want to know what happens in this story, but... still... I am very busy. I promise, though, to all those who will definitely put hate mail in my box for not updating, I will update sometime soon... I can't promise when, or how long I will take. But know this, school is living hell. They make us students research and research and expect sooo much from us that it takes up almost all of our time! I only have very few sparing minutes in the day, so please... again, forgive me. I shall try my very hardest to get something up for you all... Please... Give me time, and I will definitely try to satisfy your hunger for whatever-the-hell goes on in this damn story... Well... I've made enough time for making apologizes, but not nearly enough time to pull up a chapter for y'all... Please forgive me (man, but don't I repeat words I say too often??) and bare with me for a little while longer...  
  
Thank you for your patience...  
  
~Duchess of Darkness 


	12. Vision

Author's Note: Welcome back, all you Kingdom Hearts fans! And thank you, those who have been so faithful to me and have kept up with my wishes and with the story! I totally appreciate it all! Anyway, disclaimer, well, the usually like always: I don't own anything of the Squaresoft or Disney production, and definitely not anything from the game Kigdom Hearts itself. I only own Roz, Aya, and... uh... well, who else knows what else that I've made up that isn't apart of some other company? Anyway, please remember to refer back to other chapters, because y'all know that I type a whole lot and it takes me a good darn while too.... And please, you must know that I am terribly sorry for my total lateness because school is hell and is trying its very best to take up ALLLLLL my time... See, mid-terms have come, and I'm in hell. I'm trying my best to get things done for you all, so please bare with me as much as you can before you take out your guns, your swords, daggers, pitchforks, spears and anything else you use to kill someone with. Thank you. Oh, and beward of chapter depressing-ness. Oh, and all those Riku-I-hate-you-cry people, I'll try to keep in mind not to make him pitiful, only sad. Also, I have not finished CC, so if I have some info wrong, notify me so I can fix it...  
  
Warning! Total big warning!:sap, yaoi, angst(ish) in this chapt (oh, and wierd pairing...) O_o() oh, and uh... if no one's ready to hear cussing from a certain non-cursing-non-cussing person, *coughSoracough* then please skip this chapter... i guess... Oo() otherwise, clean your ears later... *cough and looks away innocently* ()_  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Riku had a nice conversation with Leena, Serge's old girlfriend. After a while, he fell a sleeep on the dock, right next to the old fisherman who was apparently fishing while he was sleeping. When Riku had woken from his light nap, he found that the fisherman was still in his usual spot, but Leena and the boys had gone after their swim. Riku didn't know where exactly they went, but decided to take a breather out of the village. He didn't stop by any house or inside Serge's home to notify him or the others where he was to go, but just left. Outside the village was an open area; there, he just let his legs take him where ever they wanted.   
  
Soon enough, he came across a rocky area where a path led to a cliff where a stone was at the very end with writing engraved on it. Riku sat in front of the stone, reading its words and barely legible writing.   
  
"A dedication to Leena and Serge..." Riku whispered, running his fingers over the rough surface of the rock. "But that's no more... It's obvious Kid and Serge are more close..." He ran his fingers on the moss and mold that developed on the rock over the years. "I wonder... If we are here... then there must be a reason, right? The key... the keyhole... Could there be one here too?" Riku looked around him, admiring the ocean below his perch and the pieceful non-living things around him. Small animals, harmless, were around him, but those that looked threatening when he entered this domain seemed to be absent from his vision.  
  
"No... This place cannot have such evil in it... The war that happens in every world... This one has passed... There shouldn't be any more to fix or do here..." Riku whispered.  
  
"Oh, but there is something to be fixed dear Riku..." came a low voice behind the silver-haired boy.  
  
Riku looked over his shoulder to see Serge right as the entrance to this small opening. But Riku frowned, puzzled; something was not right with Serge. "Serge? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I not come to my own grave?"  
  
Riku's brows creased. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"  
  
Serge shook his head, his smile mocking. "You do not understand, of course not. This word is parallel to another. I had not understood it whence I first heard, but Lynx told me. He told me of the Chrono Trigger, of the Chronos... And the old man explained it more as well, but that man is not here in this world, no. He is in the other dimension, in the world parallel to this one, the same time, but... in that world, in that time, I am not alive..." Serge stepped forward, his smile widening slightly as Riku only stayed silent, only watching him and listening to his words. "A terrible accident happened a long time ago when I was very young... I do not remember what age I was, but around the years of five to seven, I am sure is when it happened. That rock..."  
  
Serge gestured to the rock in front of Riku, watching as the other turned to stare at the rock in wonder. "Here lies Serge, blah blah blah... No one shall take away, blah blah blah... You should be able to guess what it said. Have you ever expreienced death, Riku?"  
  
Riku turned back to Serge and could only stare at him for a long silent moment. Then, bowing his head, he spoke. "In fact, I have. Death myself, my friends' deaths, and innocent ones... I have seen all kinds of death... All kinds..."  
  
Serge knelt down by Riku and tilted his head up with just a light lift of his fingers. "YOU have experienced death, Riku? How?"  
  
Riku shook his head. "I had betrayed Sora... I had betrayed them all, going to the other side, letting Maleficent take control of me, letting Ansem possess my body and rid me of everything, have me watch my body do things wihtout my command... It was horrible. I hated it. The only thing I could do to help out was sacrifice myself after Ansem was weakened by Sora. I let myself get closed in the door of Kingdom Hearts, gave myself up to let him and Kairi and the others live."  
  
"And what happened after that, Riku?" Serge's vioce was soft and carried a soothing tone. "What happened after you let your frineds live? What happened to you, your thoughts, what did YOU do after that?"  
  
"I... Trapped in that door, trapped in the prison, I... I thought about my life, I let myself fall in a sea of darkness, I let myself drown in my own thoughts until I could finally see my path and escape through the door to the other side and meet up with Sora and Kairi again. I found out that Sora had not stayed with Kairi to search for the King, King Mickey, and possibly... myself."  
  
Riku let his head fall, remembering the pain he felt when finding out he had lost Sora once again. Serge lifted Riku's head and brushed a stray lock out of his eyes, looking into those sad and tear-filled blue-green eyes. "You love him, don't you? Tell me, what happened to your dear Sora, what you did to bare the pain."  
  
Riku shook his head and choked back some of the feelings that wanted to escape him through objects and actions. "Sora didn't come back until he found King Mickey. Then, when he came back, he couldn't belive that I was alive, that I was real, that I was me and right there."  
  
"But...? I hear you voice faultering, Riku. You're hiding something... What's the matter?"  
  
"Everyone was trying to get things back together between us three, between myself, Sora, and Kairi, but... It could never really be the same. The others didn't know what happened in the other worlds, only Kairi, Sora, and I knew what troubles, what happened on our adventure, only us three. Nothing was the same between us three. Kairi became distant toward me, never really saw me as the friend she knew before, and the same with Sora. He was cautious. He'd get edgy around me, unable to saw things right, more trouble then before. His easiness toward me before all that happened lessened as he became uneasy and nervous as if I'd kill him right on the spot. I know I would've before, if we were still on out journey, and before it, I would probably hit him playfully, but... He seemed like he never really trusted me after all that." Riku felt Serge's cool hand cup his cheek and lift his head to face him. Riku sighed heavily as he let Serge pull him forward and rest his head on his shoulder. "I hated those days. He tried to show his trust, but he was never really easy and forward toward me as he use to be. He seemed to grow agressive and more forceful, especially with me in sight, with me around."  
  
Serge gave a quick pat to Riku's back. "Shh... Give yourself a moment until you continue. I hate it when others break down like this, especially those who are usually strong in heart, mine, and body. I barely know you Riku, but I know you are good at heart, maybe too vulnerable and easy to pick at, but you shouldn't let others, nor yourself, your feelings, your thoughts, no matter how wicked they are, you shouldn't let them get to you." Serge pushed Riku away and let the boy rock back on his his heels as he sat silently, staring at the ground. After a long silent moment, Serge let Riku continue his story.  
  
"The only time he finally opened up to me was when we had shared our first kiss together. Really, I wouldn't consider it our first kiss because it was for the play, but still... it was our first as any kiss." Riku sighed and leaned back on the rock behind him, staring up at the pure blue sky. "When our lips met, it was like nothing I'd ever felt. It was as if all that I felt was missing wasn't suddenly filled. It was as if I could hear his thoughts, fell what he was feeling, be inside him, be him, be one with him as he with me. I don't know what he felt just exactly then, but I was pretty sure he finally trusted me, finally gave himself to me, let something deep inside him surface." Riku paused.  
  
"Sure, I know that he was confused afterwards, and that the crowd was equally shocked as him, but... Oh hell, I don't know. I just-- I just... I just felt like I was finally accepted. And I still think so, still believe so because after that play, we were the closest of friends once again. I was pretty sure Kairi knew what was going on between us because she was closest to Sora for a time, but not before it was just us, only us two and not her. Whenever we competed over her, I thought then that I liked her, but during our journey I guess that's when I realized that I liked Sora more then her."  
  
"Riku, you never really told what you felt during your journey, why you became possessed, why you were so vulnerable to the evil, why all this came to be."  
  
Riku shook his head, all this information confusing even his own brain since it was coming out in the wrong order. "Maleficent used my heart, twisted me and manipulated me through my heart, through my love and friendship to get me. She cursed me, hurt me through and through, inside and out, deep within me and at the surface. She poked at the weakest part of me and penetrated through to twist my thoughts, manipulate my brain, make me think things that weren't supposed to be thought. She killed me slowly, killed my heart, turned it black, slowly, ever so slowly... I hated her, but yet, I saw reasoning in her wicked words. She showed me enough evidence to make me think what I thought, make me belive what I was doing was good. She plagued my mind, my heart, made me weak enough to easily be killed, but she also gave me power. that power was the only thing that kept me sane. That, and the thought of Sora, no matter how much I despised him for what he did, for what Maleficent told me about him, and so much more... I hated him then, I hated his very soul. I wanted to kill him, and the power Maleficent gave me was enough to fufill this task, but always, Sora would get through to me, defeat me every time, pierce through farther, deeper then Maleficent could ever do or go, he'd always be able to conquer all. When Maleficent failed in corrupting me, and was swallowed by the evil and darkness herself, I turned to Ansem, or rather, he used me as well."  
  
"You have been through so much, haven't you, Riku?"  
  
"I have... Ansem took over me body, he controlled my every move, and killed me after he was done with my body. My spirit was only enough to keep him from attacking my frineds, from attacking Sora for a while... But I was not able to help him after that. It was Kairi and her love for mhim and his returning love for her that brought him thorugh the darkness and pulled him into the light again. I could only watch as the two pulled through to the very end. I projected my voice in his head when I saw that he was letting them win, letting the evil take him as it had taken me, I used much of my strength to help him out. I could only watch him get hurt, watch him fight on his own after that. In the world of the dead, I could only stand on the other side of the wall, the other side of the door and let myself get closed in while he was on the other side, living and free, with those he loved. I considered that in the world of the dead, I could think things through, protect him from afar, but apparently not. His grew corrupt as well, he could only pull through the darkness, come back just enough to stay alive and sane enough to fufill his mission. But apparently, he wasn't the same carefree, light hearted, pure and innocent Sora I once knew. Again, as I said, he still had kept some of his hatred, fed off of his anger and thrist for revenge, to avenge, and to destroy to give him a boost of power to defeat that who harnest the most evil of all."  
  
Riku sighed and lifted his head, looking at Serge. Serge returned the stare with a blank expression on his face. "Tell me Serge, have you ever had that happen to you? Ever had to see your friend squirm in the grasp of evil, see that he or she is no longer the pure white light, but not tainted with black, like a picture, black and white everywhere, but nothing one pure color?"  
  
Serge nodded. "I was possessed by Lynx. I was controlled and decieved. I was weak and stupid. But yet, with this possession, I gained power and knowledge, knowledge I had not accquired before." Serge paused to give a light shake of his head, his bandana tight on his head. "I never talked then, but now I do, and sometimes, I say things that I don't mean to, and sometimes it comes out forced or harsh. But see, this development came through when Lynx and I became one. I am still possessed by him, even at this moment, for a part of him stayed with me after he died. I do not know how, but as times, I can become really harsh, evil, forceful and rude when naturally, I am not. Does this help you some, Riku?"  
  
"I suppose... I've never talked about this to anyway, and had no need to. But now that I know that things are okay, that I have someone I can confide in, it makes me feel better." Riku sighed, shook his head, and stood up. He stretched as Serge came up on his feet as well. "I don't really say this, but thanks, Serge."  
  
"Not a problem at all, Riku... Not at all..." Serge gave a light smile. "But you do know what I said about our world being parellel to another as true, right?"  
  
"I suppose. How did I come?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but in this world, I survived the accident, but in the other world, I'm dead and have no family. My mother is not there, and so on. Those alive here are alive there, all my comrades and those friends who fought with me in battle here are there. Make sense? Kid is important in this whole facade for her necklace can let me travel to and from each world. No one else can do it unless if I'm there or Kid with the necklace. It seems wierd, but it's entirely true. It was fate or destiny, or a prophecy that all that happened to happen between the worlds. I've grown since then, physically, mentally, I have become more balanced in life then I was before. But I had help. I had enough help from others, from those around me, and those dear to me to help pull me through, guide me and show me the way." Serge turned around and started down into the path to lead out of the place. "I have expericned death, pain, and rebirth. It's all crucial, I know. Death, like being born, yet, backwards; birth, death but not quite. Being reborn, somewhere in between the two... All of it is confusing and complicated, yet, it makes sense when it happens."  
  
Riku nodded as he followed Serge out and off the cliff back to the path. "Oh, and I heard you talking to yourself about a keyhole," Serge said, looking over his shoulder at Riku. "What's that about?"  
  
Riku blinked. "Oh, well, you know how we're strangers to your continent and village, right? But has Roz or anyone told you how exactly we've come to be here?" When Serge shook his head, Riku half smiled and walked in front of Serge, leading the way this time, telling the other of their reasons for being there. After so, Riku pointed. "There. That forest. Come, I suppose it's best if you know more... Later, we will gather the others from the village..."  
  
  
Roz and Riku were standing in front of the bubble that Roz used to control the ship with in the Heart room. The others were there as well, Kid, Serge, and Leena as well as the pink pooch. Some time had passed since they had explained a loud of their information to Serge and the others. Riku was especially friendly toward Serge after their 'special' talk on the cliff not long ago.  
  
"This is where Roz goes."  
  
Roz punched Riku's arm. "Don't make me sound like some machine you fart head."  
  
Riku rolled his eyes and simply used his hand to block Roz's next punch. "Anyway, I think that's all we need to show you. Besides, it's been... how long since we started? Well, long enough. So... since there's nothing else to really see unless you count the outside, you can go. We gave you a lot of information in one blow, so feel free to stay silent with your jaws hanging for as long as you feel you need to, okay?" Riku smirked at his only little joke before turning to Roz and whispering to her. Roz nodded hesitantly and gave Riku access to whatever he asked her for.  
  
Riku thanked Roz briefly before jumping into the bubble, catching everyone off gaurd except for Roz who already was shocked and confused. Riku swam in the sea that is known as Feng's territory. There, he saw the image of Feng in her false form as a person, as a girl around his age, yet, younger.   
  
/Feng..?\  
  
[Yes?] Feng looked up and blinked, her face expression showing her surprise of his pressence. [Oh, you aren't Roz. I had a feeling something was off... What is it, Riku?]  
  
Riku shook his head and approached Feng, stopping in front of her, crossing his legs in front of him and sitting in front of her in their space. /Well... I was wondering if you could...\  
  
Feng smiled sweetly and nodded. [Say no more... I understand, just a moment...]  
  
Soon, a hole appeared near the two. Riku looked and soon, he saw an image, a picture, of a strange and unfamiliar planet. /Wha- What's this? Where's this place?\  
  
Feng shook her head. [I'm not sure exactly... Possibly quite a while from here. But again, I am not sure.]  
  
/May I...?\  
  
[Of course... But know this, the more you use this system, the more you are drained of your strength. You will feel the results of your work once you exit here.]  
  
/I understand, Feng, thank you.\ Riku's brows cresed as he searched for this one thing, this one person that would be all that he needed. He wanted to find this person, and it was probably obvious to anyone who he was looking for. But the question now was, where WAS this place that he was looking at?  
  
"I am falling... I am fading... I have lost it all..." were the words that he heard in his head, heard from the lips of that person he was searching for and had found in the image before him. "I am hurting... I am hating... Please... Go away... Leave..."  
  
/Sora... Please... What's wrong? I... I don't know what to do... I don't know how to help you... You push me away... You run after hurting me... I don't know what to do... I really don't... I want to help you, but... How can I if you won't let me? Oh God... please... tell me what's wrong...\  
  
Feng stayed silent even though she had things to say to the boy. She let her image fade away and leave him alone to himself as he watched Sora. Riku unfolded his legs and curled into a ball, letting himself float in the sea of colors with the image still in front of him.  
  
/Sora...\  
  
Sora was on the wall of Midgar, staring out into the black sky. His eyes held no sign that told Riku that he was really there, or confused or scared, or if Sora's exsistance was... No, Riku thought. /I won't think those thoughts... But Sora... You drift from me farther and farther every minute... It's like you're not even there, not noticed that around you, not... You aren't the Sora I knew and loved... What's wrong...? God... Please... Help him... I never really turned to any God at all, but please, if there is one out there, help him, help myself, help us all... I can't take it anymore.\ Riku sighed heavily, watching Sora silently with great concentration. /I've only gone with what Roz says because the sooner we do what she says, the sooner I can get to you... But the closer I get, the more distance you put between us. I don't understand. Don't you love me...? Don't you feel the same way about me? What is it that troubles you?\  
  
Sora's image soon projected itself in the sea of colors where Riku was and out of the hole he was in. "Riku..."  
  
/...Sora? Wha- How...?\  
  
"No... Go away... I don't want to talk to you right now... Not for a long time..." Sora said evenly, his voice carrying no emotion. "You've plagued me for so long... You hurt me. I hurt... All that pain... it hurts... You just kept killing, Riku... I didn't understand, no then, not now even. You were always the strong one... But yet, you let them get to you... You let them have you... They used you, and you let them... You killed because you thought it was right, you killed because they told you to, you killed for your own enjoyment."  
  
/No! That's not true! I didn't kill because I loved it! I hated it! It was true, they used me, but no! I didn't kill because I wanted to, because I loved the rush. No...\  
  
"Is that so...? But you always liked fighting back on the island BEFORE we appeared in that world, did all those things, had our adventure... You enjoyed whacking me to and fro, beating the others as they ganged up on you. You had the thrill, you soaked up all the fun and enjoyed watching them struggle and meet their defeat. And you tell me now that you didn't like the killing as if it was a game just like at home on the island?"  
  
Riku stared into the cold piercing eyes that were Sora's. /No... no... I couldn't've... I didn't... I never... No. I didn't love the fights, I didn't enjoy the killing, no, I couldn't've. Innocent were dying! I only obliged to it because I had thought it would help me find Kairi's heart! I thought it would bring me closer to finding it!\  
  
Sora scoffed. "Is that true? Psh. Prove it to me. Go down memory lane, Riku, go down that fucking lane and tell what you felt. Those espressions on your face, the smirk you always kept, the laugh in my face when you sliced through my skin and watched in satisfaction as blood flowed. Don't tell me that you didn't once or twice love to see others in pain, especially me."  
  
The hole that was once carrying the image of Sora on the wall changed and displayed the fights Riku fought as if like a tape in fast forward. Riku watched in horror, seeing his own face, the glint in his eyes, the love for the fight, the lust for blood shed, the whole entire him, all of him shining with an aura to kill and destroy.  
  
/But... wait... no... this fight... no... There wasn't any... No...?\  
  
"What's the matter, Riku? What's wrong...? The truth too much?"  
  
Riku shook his head, his hands gripping at his hair at the sides of his head. /No... No! It's not... I didn't... I don't... I don't rmeember any of this happening, any of these feelings inside me. No, I look like I enjoy it, but, I don't remember feeling that way. All I wanted was to be better, have that little bit of power that was greater than yours... I... No. No! NO! NO NO NO! I didn't enjoy fighting as much as you said I did, I didn't enjoy it as you said I did.\  
  
"But you DID enjoy it some what, right?"  
  
Riku stopped shaking his head, his breath turned to pants, his eyes wide and body trembling. /No... Stop it. I wasn't like that!\  
  
Sora's eyes flashed. "Yes you were! Don't try to deny it, Riku, you were like that! You'd always laugh at me when I fell, laugh AT me when I did something wrong. I hated that. I always wanted to prove better of myself because of you."  
  
/No! No I wasn't, I didn't. I never laughed at you, I never wanted to harm you then. I-\  
  
"But later you did, then?"  
  
/No! I didn't mean that! I never meant real harm to you! Not while I still had control of my thoughts and was sane.\  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed. "Riku, don't give me that bullshit. You know as well as I that you were in control of yourself most of our adventure, only toward the very end were you really not in control of yourself when you were possessed by Ansem. But the rest of the time, you were acting on your own."  
  
/Not entirely... Maleficent had manipulated me.\  
  
"And you admit this...? You never admitted you were wrong... not before, Riku. You always liked being the superior of us all. You were mainly the loner and that person who ruled the island, ruled all, judged all, ordered all, but stayed to himself. Admitting you were easy bait and was wrong at a time isn't like you..." Sora's eyes narrowed even more before widening to their normal state after a long stare.  
  
/I know, but...\  
  
"I didn't want to talk to you, Riku, but you make me have to... Just like all the other times... you made me do all these things I didn't want to do..."  
  
Riku shook his head vigorously. /What--?! I never made you do anything! I never made you do anything all our time together! You lie!\  
  
"No Riku, you lie. I didn't have to fight, but I was forced to keep from dying and to be able to move on and fufill what I had to do. I had to fight the Heartless, had to fight so many others, but mostly, I had to fight YOU."  
  
/I didn't... I fought because Maleficent told me to. She said that if I was to find Kairi's heart, I had to get at you first.\  
  
"And you let her twist your mind? You believed her?"  
  
/She convinced me! She told me it wouldn't be hard to do since I shouldn't turst you anyway! She told me that you had no need for me! She said that you had enough new friends that I was no longer needed in this place, that I was useless and worthless to you! She showed me you, I saw from afar how you reacted with them, I saw how you were so easy with them, how it seemed that you spent more time with them then looking for Kairi and myself like you said you were doing! I believed! She showed me just enough evidence, at the right times and for so long, she showed me! And I believed her!\  
  
"I know you did... That's why you came after me..."  
  
/Because she had me believing you betrayed me, betrayed our frinedship... I believed her words... You seemed to have payed mroe attention to their wishes then this one of your own, looking for us... But then again, I should reword that. It was as if you were looking for Kairi only, not me... I believed, Sora, what else could I belive? I had no other evidence, and her words were convincing. I thought that she must've been right...\ Riku shook his head, choking back that tears that developed as he shouted at his love. /Oh God... I believed her because it seemed so true... What else would you've thought, Sora?\  
  
"I'd known that you or Kairi wouldn't've forgotten about me."  
  
/No! You possibly couldn't've! Look! Look at all that I saw, all that she said! From that evidence, you can't POSSIBLY belive otherwise!\ Riku gestured to the hole and the repeating images of his fighting soon changed to all those images, all those conversations he'd had with Maleficent, her words ringing throughout the space of colors. /See?!\  
  
"True... But then... it seems the same way to me for you... YOu seem to be doing more of what Roz and the others suggest then what you truely want..."  
  
/I'm doing because she said that as soon as she gets this one person, I can look for you. She told me that this person would help us find you!\  
  
"But I'm right here..."  
  
/No you aren't... I want to belive that, but... you're an image of Sora... not Sora in flesh and blood... Roz said that she'd help as much as she can to bring me to you, or you to me...\  
  
"But do you even know who this person is that she's looking for?"  
  
Riku shook his head. /No... of course not... I just thought... maybe, if ... the sooner we find them, the sooner I can get to you...\  
  
"But you're running around in circles... This ship doesn't even know where to go...Do you truely know where you are going, Riku...? And do you know who she's trying to find...? She's finding someone who cannot possibly help you on your journey to find me... Not at all..."  
  
/Who... who then...?\  
  
"She's finding an old friend of hers, the one with the scarf... Remember him...? He is her old boyfriend... A childhood friend... Put he cannot possibly know where I am... He doesn't know... He's a useless person, a useless being she wants to find and keep with. She wants to stay with him, not just get him and bring him along with you to find me, no. No she doesn't. She doesn't care..."  
  
/No, you have to be lying... It can't be true... She said that she'd help... She said she'd help! SHE SAID SO!\ Riku stood up, his fists shaking and face stained with tears. /No! I won't believe it! It can't be true! You're lying, Sora! You're lying!\  
  
Sora's cold stare peirced through his heart. "You won't belive your love? You won't belive me when I speak the truth?"  
  
Riku shook his head, roughly wiping away the tears. /No... You aren't my love... You can't possibly be... You are too wicked, too corrupt to be him... He's kind... He wouldn't do nor say such words...\  
  
Sora's lips curved into a merciless smile. "Are you sure...? Are you sure about that Riku...? I could very well be him, this Sora you image as... I'm not as innocent as you think, Riku... After all that's happened between us, no... I cannot possibly stay the same..." Sora approached Riku and cupped Riku's face in his hands, directing the boy's head toward his.  
  
/Of course you can't...\ Riku smiled sadly, letting the other boy control him with his icy, yet gentle touch. /I can't be sure... And you can't be the same as you ever were... Everyone grows... but...\  
  
Sora silenced Riku is a kiss, letting his tongue slip inside the other boy's mouth. Riku made no move to wrap his arms around Sora's smaller frame, but instead, he placed his hands over Sora's smaller ones.  
  
When Sora pulled away, his eyes were half hooded, but still carried the same icy stare in them. "But can never be the same... Am I right...? No one will ever stay the same as they once were... remember that, Riku... I am not the innocent and carefreee boy you once knew... No... not at all... Best remember what I've told you as you waste your time following Roz like a lost lap dog, got it? I will not wait for you, Riku... I certainly will not. Find me on your own... You'll do better that way... I don't wish you good luck, Riku, but..." Sora paused and retreated, pulling away from Riku's grasp entirely. "I do say goodbye... Just think... think about what I've told you... She is not as devoted as you think..."  
  
Riku could only nod before Sora's image faded. /Sora... You certainly aren't the same... But I know this, there is still a part of you, the real you, inside... You're still there... If you weren't, then you wouldn't have just kissed me as you did... I'll find you Sora... I swear it... I'll find you and bring you back, even if I have to kill you or anyone else to get my way...\  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
OOC: Whoa... kinda odd, and typed somewhat differ, but after hearing what someone said about it being hard to read my stuff, I've decided to fix things up a bit and make it easier fo y'all... now i'm terribly sorry for the lateness and the crappy chapter, but hell, mid-terms are hell... i think in my author's note i said it was finals, but really, it's mid-terms... i always get those two names mixed up.... anyway, hell... please review on this story so i know what y'all think and if anyone has suggestions, feel free to tell me whatever the hell they are, even if it's something like fixing how i type this... i'll be sure to fix the other chapters as well... oh, and for grammer or spelling, that's welcome too... i can't spell for beans... and hey, like i said, wierd pairing in the beginning... i was originally gonna make Serge push Riku off the cliff or something evil like that, buuuut... i thought better of it and try something wierd like whatever-the-hell i did... anywho, please review or i'll come after someone with a bat... only this one person doesn't have to review for me because i talk to her so much she lets me know personally... well, anyway, sorry, and i'll be sure to type more soon... for now, i have to burn the school.... *pulls out a box of matches, a lighter, lighter fuel, newspaper, and sunglasses* hee hee hee D *puts on the sunglasses and pulls hair back* alright! time to bring school to hell!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH! *runs off, laughing maniacally and carring the stuff in my arms* SCHOOL WILL PAY FOR ITS TORTUE ON US STUDENTS!!! (Call 1800-555-BURN-SCHOOL for request to burn down YOUR school...) BWAHAHAHAHHAAAAH! DD 


	13. Slums

Author's Note: Welcome back, all you Kingdom Hearts fans! And thank you, those who have been so faithful to me and have kept up with my wishes and with the story, oh yeah, and with my total lateness and crappiness to the previous chappie... ^^() Anyway, I don't own anything of the Squaresoft or Disney production, and definitely not anything from the game Kigdom Hearts itself. I only own Roz, Aya, and... uh... well, who else knows what else that I've made up that isn't apart of some other company? Oh, please remember to refer back to other chapters, because y'all know that I type a whole lot and it takes me a good darn while too.... Oh, and I want people to answer me on this one question: "Does anyone notice that my chapters are ad lib and I have this story not so well planned out, and yet, here I am so ahead and into it with so many reading it? Does anybody notice that my chapters are crap and ad lib as I try to make it make sense?"  
Me: And now, a quick answer to all your questions, reviewers! Let's bring out... Sora! *Sora enters* Okay, this is a question from Queen of Curses... think you can answer it?  
  
Sora: *shrugs* Well, I'm in Midgar, and yes, it's a Final Fantasy game... hence, in the previous chapter, I think it was chapter eleven, it says that Cloud appeared.  
  
Me: *nods* Okay, right! Now, I think this is from... uh... well, anonymous. I guess I can't say their name cus they don't want me to... *shrug* Oh well... Riku? *Riku comes in*  
  
Riku: Don't even say it, I already know that damn question. Well, what's up with the wierd plot is that Sora was--is--possessed by darkness because of Ansem, Maleficent, his emotions, and etcetera. (Oh yeah,a nd he has split personalities...) See, Roz predicted that something was wrong with him, but didn't know until just recently what's really wrong. We--the characters--don't know or understand what caused this, but it is assumed that it was because of me going over to the bad side and letting them control me and blah blah blah (y'know) and he was angry with this and his anger consumed him, making the darkness inside him grow and possess him. There are signs with Sora that prove he's still in there somewhere and--  
  
Sora: Hey! I'm still here! You mean that my TRUE self is still there, not just ME, the ME me! Say it right, Riku!  
  
Riku: *smacks Sora in the back of the head* Urusai! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Well, he's in there somewhere and the only way he can possibly be retrieved is if I... er... wait, that'd be revealing the ending... *clears throat* well, whatever. I have to do something, and the only thing I can say about it is that it starts out with me explaining things through his thick skull that what I did wasn't intentional and that I wasn't fully myself. *raps knuckles on Sora's head* Hear this sound? See? Thick skull.  
  
Sora: *swats Riku's hands away* DON'T TOUCH ME! And stop hitting me!  
  
Riku: *smirks* You're just a wimp, Sora. Toughen up, will ya? But anyhow, back to whatever the hell I was talking about... Um... What was it again?  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* And I thought you said you KNEW it already... Well, you're refreshing the reader(s)' brain(s) on the plot. You stopped on Sora and Roz predicting his spaz to the dark side.  
  
Sora: I don't spaz!  
  
Me: Psh. Just let 'im talk, Sora...  
  
Riku: Oh yeah, okay. Right. Roz predicts this outcome, and now Sora's running from us, doing havoc and mayham and who-else-knows-what to the other worlds. Roz wants to find Aya because he's a childhood friend and I think... uh... *looks over shoulder at the curtain* Roz? What the hell are you looking for Aya for again?  
  
Roz: *enters and whacks Riku on the head with a Kali stick* You numb-skull, I'm finding him not only to reunite with him after so long of a seperation, but also I think he might help-- Oops... I can't say that... ^^() The readers will just hafta find out that other part later...  
  
Riku: *rolls eyes* Well, anyway, yeah, she's out to reunite with her ol' boyfriend and *beeeeeeeeeeeep* ... hey, why can't I tell about the other part where she *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*? ... --() ...*turns to author*  
  
Me: *looks up, seeing Riku staring in my direction* heh... ^^() *holds up a lil button device* Gomen ne, Riku-kun, I just can't let you reveal the secret, sorry. Besides, I'm still working that part out a lil more! You know how my brain works, things pop in at the last minute after I've already developed the part. So... Don't say it yet! *waves device around* Sorry a thousand times, but I just hafta!  
  
Riku: *rolls eyes* Anyway, yeah. Aya's gonna... I can't say it, so yeeeaaahh.... And... um... Well, going back to the journey and where everyone's going to next, we're going to Midgar. Airships--thankfully--are seen there, so it won't be a need to hide the Infiniti (what th hell kind of name is that?!) from anyone. I can't say anymore on what happens, cuz she's *points to author* gonna do that whole "beep"ing thing with that thing in her hand and possibly make something bad happen to me in the story. I could always try to kill her, yeah, I know what y'all are thinking, but then... She's just mirror my attack... What do I mean? ... --() You DON'T want to know...  
  
Me: *nods* He's right, you don't... besides, I have more things up my sleeve than the torture I could do to Riku-kun, or Sora-chan, or anyone else here. Even the readers ) but heck, I'm not THAT mean, no, not when I don't need to be. ^^ Well, if anyone still has anymore quesitons, please feel free to ask! I can answer them personally or individually or whatever, or just answer them right here for anyone else who might've asked the same thing to themselves... Well, enjoy the story! And remember, review or I'll hurt someone! ) *smiles evilly* And you DON'T want that!  
Chapter Twelve  
Riku drifted in the sea of greens and blues until Feng appeared again. She told him that he had enough time to himself and that it was best he left to regain his strength, especially since he was not normally built for the ship, let alone created to use its system for so long. Riku thanked Feng for his privacy and let himself exit the wonderful domain. Once outside the bubble, he found that the use of his legs and the rest of his limbs seemed numb. Zidane, as he did for Roz, was there to support Riku; but instead of scooping him up in his arms like a hero-man, Zidane just let Riku lean on him. Riku looked around him to see that everyone from before was still there.  
  
Roz smiled lightly, rather guiltily, and wiggled her fingers in a wave. "Glad you're back... Body feel like hell?"  
  
Riku opened him mouth but found that he could not speak, so he just nodded. /Hell as ever...\ he thought, but then, his thoughts moved back to his conversation with Sora and about what Sora had told him about Roz. /I wonder if he's right... I hell as hope not... But I can't exactly ask her right now, my body doesn't want to cooperate... Chicken-shit... Wait, where'd that come from? Well, hell anyway... I might as well do as Feng had adviced me as she'd done for Roz, sleep.\ Riku let his head drop on Zidane's shoulder and closed his eyes, fatigue lapping up the rest of his strength.  
  
Zidane caught the boy and looked over his shoulder at the others. "Where should I put him...?"  
  
Blank stepped up and took the boy form Zidane. "I'll take care of him."  
  
Zidane was caught by surprise, his tail halting in its rythmic sway for a second before returning to the usual rythme. "Uh... Sure, Blank, go ahead. Where are you gonna take him?"  
  
Blank smirked. "He has a room, right? What better place then his room?"  
  
Zidane shrugged as he let go of Riku completely, watching in unfamiliar interest as Blank scooped Riku up in his arms and took him away to his room. "Odd bloke, he is..." Zidane muttered.  
  
Roz arched on of her brows. "Okaaaaay...? What's wrong with this picture?" Roz looked at Dagger who only stared at Zidane. "That's even worse... What the hell is up with them?" Roz looked over at the other four, seeing that they were equally shocked, confused, and still trying to process all the information from before. "This is one 'lively' and 'understandable' group... Tch." Roz exited the room in distaste. /I hope Riku will be okay... It's not normal of him, I don't think... I've been with him to short of a time that I don't know, but I have a feeling that whatever happened in there wasn't exactly what you'd call a fine-and-dandy experience.\ Roz paused just outside Riku's room before moving on again. "I won't protude... I'll ask him later, but I just wonder... What happened? There was something on his face, a kind of expression that told me something... I just don't know what... Oh geez... Well, at least Riku has Blank to take care of him... It was right of me to send him to Riku to snap him out of his stupor. They really seem to understand each other..." Roz sighed and continued on her way to the bridge of the ship where she would keep to herself and confide it for the time being.  
  
In Riku's room, Blank was tucking Riku in. "God... Get some rest, Riku..."  
  
Riku opened his eyes briefly, looking at Blank and opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to have thought beeter of it and closed his eyes, mouthing the words, 'thank you Blank' before finally letting his body rest fully.  
After several days, Riku was able to recover a great deal, but unfortunately, he was unable to talk. He had the ability to move his arms and legs, his limbs, his muscles in his body, and more, but his vocal cords didn't work properly and he could utter no sound, not even yell or scream when hurt (the others tested this out to make sure). Riku could not snap back at anyway, remark rudely, comment, respond, growl, groan, moan, nothing. No sound came from his mouth. Riku was depressed that first day he found out he could not talk, but soon, he got used to not having to talk so much as he did; heck, he never really did back then or at home on the island.  
  
At the thought of home, Riku was heartbroken. Home meant Sora, Sora meant his love, love meant Kairi and the others, all of them meant his family, his family reminded him of Sora once again, Sora brought back the memories of their conversation, and that brought back what Sora said to him about Roz and the others, and that led to distrust and so many more negative feelings. Practically everything Riku thought led from one thing to another and back around to what Sora said. Always, what Sora said bothered him; he couldn't get those words out of his head.  
  
Riku shook his head, trying to get these thoughts out of his head as he was in the middle of taking in his surroundings and become self-aware as he stood on the cliff where Serge's and Leena's old oath was. In his head, he was going through a song he was taught when he was so young. It seemed to relate to him and his problems right now so well; somehow, he was happy with the song and it somehow conforted him. He didn't know where it came from exactly, or what it was called, but it helped ease the weight on his heart.  
  
/I can't believe this... I can't talk... But, it wouldn't matter if I could or not... I don't want to...\ he thought solemnly. /I don't want to talk, just... think about my life, think about that around me, just... think...\ Riku tried to sigh but remembered that no sound could escape him, so instead, he just shook his head. /It's been such a long time since I've thought to myself, have been self-aware of anything. I was so caught up in... In just so much that I forgot to slow things down a bit, let things flow the way they need to. Maybe this is some sort of test for me, for both of us, to be aware of that around us, to notice more in each other and ourselves, to enjoy what we have instead of force our way through like we had to for a long time. Maybe this is also a test of our love, but hell, I could just be talking crazy here... I don't know what's wrong with me, but whatever the hell is it, it'll all pass soon. Just like this delema; it'll all get fixed and not so... well, whatever the hell kind of mess it is now.\  
  
Riku looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps from behind, heading his way. He saw Roz approaching him; he smiled as she neared him.  
  
"Hey, Riku."  
  
Riku smiled, it was the only thing he could do. /You... a girl with much power... Yet, you use it for unseen reasons. I don't understand you... Should I trust you? Should I go with what you say? Or should I go with what Sora (Sora... God...) said? Sora... He's changed so much; I never would've expected it over such a short time. One minute he's fine, the next he's raving havoc on worlds! But you, girl, you say that you want to help... Why? I don't understand you at all...\  
  
"Riku, we're about to leave... Are you okay?" Roz said, laying a hand on Riku's arm.  
  
Riku nodded, but inside, he didn't really know. Was he alright? Was he okay? /I don't know... Am I? I don't know... I don't understand my own feelings, how I react, or anything anymore. Am I okay? Am I alright? Should I leave them to find out how well I can handle myself and see if I'm actually okay? Or should I wait it out here with them, watch from afar? What should I do...?\  
  
"You sure?" Riku nodded once more. "Oh, okay, good. Um... Serge and Kid said that they're ready... We just need you now... C'mon."  
  
/Oh yeah, that's right... Serge and Kid are coming with us... How typical... They were forming QUITE the group... QUITE the group... I remember... even Sora didn't have such a party... I wish we didn't have to form such a huge party... It's stupid, I think. I only wanted Blank and possibly Zidane to come, but not Dagger or the rest of the crew... Blank understands me... But... so does Serge, and with Serge comes Kid, as Zidane with Dagger with Blank, and with Dagger comes this whole crew. LOVELY... just LOVELY... Psh. I COULD express these words to either of them, but no. I can't. I cannot talk. I want to think things out, but not entirely by myself. No, not by myself.\  
  
Riku silently followed Roz out as she led the way back to Infiniti in the forest. Once there, Riku went straight to his room and locked himself in, not wanting to bother with the mess that might occur if he stayed around to talk, or rather listen, to everyone that wanted to pity him and wish him good health and care that he didn't need. There in his room, he listened to the silence around it, accustomed to such quiteness after such time. He remembered listening to the ocean waves back home, where he'd sit and think, think of things, thinkgs that just popped in his head. On that secluded island just a ways from teh main island of Destiny Islands, he would go to rid himself of reality, confide in himself, draw into himself, think things out, just listen to nothing, listen to nature at work, and do anthing else he felt like doing. That island alone was his alone, only several times would he give it up for others to use or share it with the others. No one bothered him there, not really, and he liked that; his room was like a substitute, a replica of that island.  
  
Riku drew out his weapon, and ran his finger on the spine of the sword as he remembered what Roz said long before they started roaming the worlds, trying to find whatever she wanted, and got stuck on Gaea and met with Zidane and the others. [AN:see chapter 2 to understand what I mean] She said that the Heartless weren't created for nothing, and that they wouldn't be out creating havoc for no reason.   
  
/There's light--King Mickey--and dark--The Heartless--and those in the middle--the Outlaws... Sora, once pure, is now dark... Was THAT the Heartless' reason to enter through the barrier again? Was it to get a new master... to get Sora? They seem to answer to his orders... COULD it be? IS that their reason? She said... "Where there's light, there's always darkness, and with that always comes that small group of things, people, or objects that are stuck in the middle. In this case, King Mickey and that whole entorage is the light, the Heartless is dark, and Outlaws are those things in the middle." I remember the words exactly somehow... but she said that. She said, "Maybe what's you're really asking is why they came, not what they're here for... It's obvious they're here for some reason... but why, is the question... Right?" But what did she mean then? Could she've known about Sora's wrong turn in decisions? I don't understand, but maybe... soon I will...\  
  
Riku sighed and threw the point of his sword into the wall of the ship, watching it fall as the hole wasn't deep enough to support the sword's whole weight. The clatter of metal echoed in his room, the sound bouncing off the walls. Riku shook his head before flopping back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room, taking in the simple detail on the flat surface. He felt the jerk of the Infiniti as it took off and sighed.  
  
/Here we go again... But once more, shall I trust those here? Shall I follow with the orders of the crew on this ship? Or not? I'll find out what to do as soon as this ship really gets going...\  
In wandering space, Infiniti walked the unwritten path to another world. All the time, Riku stayed in his room, refusing to exit for food, water, discussions, or anything. Thus, everything was brought to him, instead of him to it. The crew worried about Riku, a certain pair of males especially. They tried to reach him as well, but neither of them had succeeded in entering Riku's quiet domain, or see him exit it; all the times they tried to talk to him it was through the door. And talking to a door wasn't much fun--let alone much sense--especially if the person can't answer you if they can't speak.  
  
Riku grew doubts, and many didn't approve of him being alone in his room for so long. They were all surprised when he finally came out from his room, though. Still the boy could not talk, but that wasn't something they didn't expect. Riku had circles under his eyes, and the crew guessed he rarely slept all his time in his cage that was his room.  
  
One time when he was half dozing off during once of the meal times, Blank woke him by shaking his shoulder. "Riku... You alright?" When Riku nodded, Blank continued. "You up? Yes? Good. We're about to land. Okay? It's another planet... Aparrently it's not what Roz wanted, but we'll have to stop here anyway. You okay with that?"  
  
Riku nodded, the only command he could make his body respond to. Riku was glad for the journey's end, even though it would be temporary, and attempted a sigh when he remembered that that would not be possible. A silent breath escaped him before he tucked into his food to finish it off.  
  
When Infiniti landed, they came to a city with much technology and toxic air; the crew guessed it was from the factory-looking products that stuck out around the city. The ship landed just outside the city gates, and Riku, Roz, Blank, Zidane, and Serge went to the gates to enter the city's domain. When they reached the gates, Riku saw a flash of yellow as it ran on the gate's top. Riku looked at the others to see if they saw what he did, but shook his head; if he barely noticed it, it would've been possible for them to since they weren't as observent as he was at the moment.  
  
Riku ran up a few steps until the city wall was right in front of him, only so far away but so incredably tall. When he saw the flash of yellow again, he saw it at his right, running farther right on the wall. Riku picked up a rock and threw it over the wall in a supposed place where the yellow would appear again. An exclamation was heard, and soon a thud followed. Riku looked over his shoulder to see roz and the others staring at him weirdly for his unusual behavior, but he shook his head and ran toward where the sound came from. He heard the hurried footsteps of the others as they followed him.  
  
When Riku reached the fallen figure, his eyes widened, realizing who it was. /Cloud! But-- What is he--?!\ Riku held out a hand to help hoist Cloud up to his feet, an apologetic expression on his face. When Cloud looked up to see Riku, he gladly took the offered hand.  
  
"Geez, Riku... Quite and arm you have..." Cloud muttered, brushing himself off.  
  
Riku smiled lightly, shaking his head. /If I could talk, I'd apologize... I guess All I can do is express it through my face, gestures, and actions now...\  
  
Riku looked over his shoulder and indicated for Roz to introduce everyone. Cloud was rather friendly to others, but soon his expression turned serious when he turned back to Riku.  
  
"Riku, it's about Sora..."  
  
Riku's eyes widened and immediately, he grabbed Cloud's arm. Riku opened his mouth as if you shout something, but thought against it and shook his head, beckoning for Cloud to continue.  
  
"Well, I saw him earlier in this city, Midgar, and I saw him run into one of the city's sections. Now don't get me wrong, I think he'll be in fine hands, for my friends live in that section of the city. If you want, we can go over there right now and see if he's there. Do you want to?" Cloud offered, gesturing the wall behind him.  
  
Riku pulled back, looking off to the side. /Sora... he's here... but why??\ Riku looked up at the wall that surrounded the city and the gate that led to and from the place. /What should I do...? He's here... but... Cloud MUST be telling the truth because this wall looks so familiar... Like the image I saw of Sora upon the wall. I... Well, the time's finally come to find out what I'll do form now on because I KNOW Sora won't give up the chase so easily... this hasn't ended... not yet... But I'll be sure to do so... and soon hopefully.\ Riku lowered his eye before leveling his eye contact Cloud, nodded once.  
  
Cloud nodded, a bit weirded out by Riku's behavior, and led the group inside the city through the gate. In the Slums section, Cloud first spotted a large man with a gun for an arm and brown skin with a dark crop of hair on his head. "Barret!"   
  
The burly man turned to see Cloud and his lively, yet rather unusual and unique, group tagging along. He walked up to Cloud nad patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, Cloud. What's your spikey ass doing in the Slums? Aren't you Midgar's gaurdian now? It's disgraceful for your ass to be seen here with your title."  
  
Cloud laughed and moved to hte side, showing Barret Riku and the crew. "Barret, meet Riku, Roz, Zidane, Blank, and Serge," he said, indicating to each person in turn.  
  
Riku nodded at the sound of his name, Roz waved, and the other three gave their own sign of greeting toward the huge man. Barret looked down at Riku who yawned momuntarily and shook his head, looking off to the side, examining the features in the Slums buildings. Barret clapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder nad whispered to him before tapping Riku on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, boy."  
  
Riku looked up when Barret touched him, fairly annoyed at being called a boy, but let it pass because of his fatige.   
  
"Hey, you wunna meet some new friends? You might enjoy their company. Besides, you can book a room for you and your friends later on in this place, okay? You first need to go to Tifa's 7th Heaven."  
  
Cloud hit Barret on the shoulder. "Hey, Barret, you cna't take him to the bar!"  
  
"I'm not taking him there to get drunk, you idiot!" Barret straightened up to laugh. He started to steer Riku over to Tifa's bar, Cloud tagging behind him, objecting like the boy we once was. Barret laughed again. "Don't worry your sorry ass, Cloud! I'm only going to show him Marlene and the rest of the sorry gang!"  
  
Cloud bit his lip but couldn't do anything for Barret already went and pushed Riku past the swinging doors of Tifa's bar. Riku stumbled once through the doors, almost falling flat on his face if some large animal wasn't in the way to cushion his fall.  
  
Riku groaned, shaking his head, before pushing himself off the large animal which he soon saw as something like a large mountain cat with an orange tanned fur, bracelets on each oth his legs, a headdress just behind his ears, a scar over the cat's right eye, and flaming tail point. But what really caught Riku's intrest was the cat's back hair that looked like spikes, and hte tattoos upon the cat's shoulder and hind leg.  
  
Riku mouthed the number that was the tattoo on the cat's shoulder. He was about to reach out and touch the cat's tattoo when the cat growled, shaking its mane before sitting back. The cat opened its mouth and spoke, catching Riku totally off gaurd.   
  
"Hello, boy. What do you want that causes you to land on me like that?"  
  
Riku pointed over his shoulder and turned to see Barret smirking down at him, his eyes laughing at his behavior. Barret laughed out loud when Riku could only sit there in front of the cat and point. "You have the boy speechless and scared, Red!"  
  
Just then, Roz came in through the swinging doors. "Actually, that's only a part of things with Riku..."  
  
Cloud, leaning against the wall, his face covered in his hands, looked up. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" he said, turning to address Riku.  
  
Riku shook his heda and got up from the ground, taking a seat a young girl pulled out for him, her brown hair long and down past her shoulder blades. Roz took a seat next to him, and soon enough, the rest of the group entered Tifa's small bar.  
  
"See, Riku cannot speak. Not for the time being anyway."  
  
"Why not?" Cloud asked, turning from Riku to Roz.  
  
But before Roz could answer, another voice entered, this one all-too-familiar to Riku; it came from the pinball game that led to the basement of the bar where the AVALANCHE group would meet and discuss things. The whirling of the machine as it moved to the top level was heard and caught everyone's attention. There, on the platform, stood a boy with brown hair.  
  
/Sora...\ Riku thought furiously.  
  
Sora smirked. "I can tell you why he can't talk." He looked at everyone in turn, Riku last so to talk about him while seeing his reaction of his appearance. "You can't talk, Riku, because of Feng's system, am I right? You used the system in the Infiniti and asked for Feng to locate me so that you knew of my status; to know what I was doing, right? But after our little personal incounter, your body was weakened, you were shakened in more ways then one, and since you weren't supposed to be there in the first place, a part of you could not funciton properly. Right?"  
  
Riku narrowed his eyes, sudden hatred toward Sora's attitude. /Don't riddle me and mock me, Sora..\  
  
Sora smirked. "Why not? Why can't I play with my friend?" he said, making Riku curse inwardly as his ability to read his thoughts. Sora waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "Do not try to threat me, Riku, I am stronger then you think. I'm different, remember? I changed..."  
  
/I KNOW that! You think I don't?! The change is all too obvious!\  
  
"You sound like you HATE this change in me. Why so...?"  
  
Riku shook his head and stood up, stopped from leaving when Roz caught his arm. "Riku...? What is he talking about?"  
  
Riku shook his head and made Roz drop her hold on him. /Stay out of it, Roz... Just stay out of it...\  
  
Sora smirked, leaning against the counter of the bar. "Aw... Roz, Riku doesn't WANT you to try and help him." He turned to Riku in turn. "You're always independant, my dear Riku. You were always by yourself, never asking for help. And now that it's being offered, you're not taking it; you want her out of the way, right?"  
  
Riku snapped his head in Sora's direction, glaring. /Shut the fuck up, Sora. This is definitely between you and me... Don't stick words in my mouth.\  
  
Sora laughed. "But how can I project your thoughts? You cna't tlak, so how are going to communicate with your FRIENDS? I'm trying to help, Riku. But again, you don't want any. Here... why don't you go ahead and talk... It'll be MUCH easier..." Sora snapped his fingers, grinning at Riku demonically.  
  
Riku felt something happen in this throat,and when he coughed and gave a short cry of pain, he was surprised he could. Riku rubbed his sore throat, glaring at Sora. "Sora, I don't want your help, even though you offer it. It's not the kind I want. Now leave the others out of this conversation, let alone fight, and walk outside. We'll talk there."  
  
Sora straightened up. "More like we CAn talk there than we WILL talk there, Riku. You can't order me around so much anymore. But if you must... Fine... We'll go outside... Lead the way..." Sora gestured for Riku to lead the way, the expression on his face showing he was only playing around with Riku, enjoying the anger he let off as he silently walked outside, the others making way for both of them to walk through.  
  
Sora scared some of Riku's comrades, some of Cloud's as well when he stopped at the doorway and gave a sudden shout at them, making them jump out of their skin at his sudden action. Sora laughed harshly at them, satisfied that Marlene was crying in the embrace of Tifa's arms, before following Riku onto the porch, moving to the corner of the porch and lenaing there.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sora said, leaning his back on the corner of the porch's gaurd rail. "You said that you didn't want them involved, and now that they're out of it, now what?"  
  
Riku shook his head, leaning against the wall of the bar, sighing heavily. "I don't--"  
  
"You don't understand? What, that I've changed? You can't've possibly thought that I'd stay the same forever, did you?"  
  
Riku shook his head. "No! Of course not! Just... not so much in such a short time..."  
  
Sora shook his head, some of the malice gone from his features, and especially his eyes. "I suppose not; I didn't expect it either. No one could've. Well, Ansem probably did, right? He's the one who started this all, and made me what I am now."  
  
Riku shook his head, remembering the wicked man with silver hair like his own, and tanned skin. "That bastard..." Riku shook his head at his vulgar language. "I know he was the one who did this, and caused this between us and those who had tight friendships. But must you do... THIS?"  
  
Sora shook his head, eyes closed. "I cannot. Nothing feels right."  
  
"But we can work it out, just like before."  
  
Sora's eyes snapped open and narrowed into a glare. "When, Riku, when? When did we?"  
  
Riku shook his head, his hope to save Sora failing. /God, but why does he have to be so stubborn...\ Riku looked off to the side, not wanting to look at Sora. "Before Kairi came... Before she came and it was only us, and not a triangle. We helped each other out... we healed the wounded and such. Don't you remember?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "Such memories are long gone, Riku... We may have grown up together, but only when we were about eight or ten, Kairi came, and our attention changed toward her. We only had so few years together by ourselves and with Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie."  
  
Riku sighed heavily, desperate, yet dispared. "I know... But..."  
  
Sora shook his head, disappgreeing with whatever Riku might have tried to say. "No. Whatever you're going to say, no. It will not be the same, not ever..."  
  
Riku felt like he just fell ten miles down a cliff. He closed his eyes as his eyes stung. God... If there was one, he wanted that "God" to help him right now; but it didn't seem there was one, so there was no point in pleading for help from something that didn't exsist. Riku left his head hit the wall as he let it fall back to rest upon the hard surface. His eyes stayed closed until he felt soft lips kiss him. IRku opened his eyes and lowered his head until he saw Sora right in front of him.  
  
"...Sora?"  
  
Sora only shook his head, eyes closed momuntarily and lips curved into a small smile. "Shh..." was all Sora whispered as he laid a hand on Riku's shoulder, leaning forward to kiss Riku once more. Sora let his tongue trace Riku's lips before kissing him again, sliding his tongue inside.  
  
"Sora..." Riku tried to say against the younger boy's mouth, but was cut off when the boy sqeezed his arm. /I don't understand...\ Riku thought as Sora pulled away only to hug his larger frame. /He was suddenly angry at me and snappish, but now, he's only... He kisses me, but gently, as if not wanting to hurt me, but before, all he wanted to do WAS hurt me.\ Riku looked down at the top of Sora's head, responding to Sora's show of need of love by wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and resting his chin in the nest of Sora's hair. /Oh Sora...\ Tears formed in Riku's eyes from all the sadness and depression he felt so many times over and over since hte start of this, but kept his tears from shining, keeping them there behind an invisible wall.  
  
But what the two didn't notice was a certain someone watching them on the other building, at the top level, just across from them. He smirked, rather pleased by this show before him. He watched as Riku and Sora pulled apart. /Maybe I'm wrong... Maybe the boy's not as much as a girl as I thought... But he still needs to be shaped...\ The man laughed silently beofre continuing his observance of the two.  
  
Riku and Sora stared at each other for a moment, Sora's face expressionless, and Riku's deeply saddened. "Will you return?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "No. I will not. Not to you... not yet. Nothing is right to me. Death awaits."  
  
Riku's brows furrowed. "What? You're going to keep killing people?"  
  
Sora smirked. "The Heartless are mine, Riku. They are restless, and blood and hearts are what they want. And I'm not KILLING people, Riku. It's more like I'm freeing them from their worries and pain."  
  
Riku suddenly felt disgusted by Sora's sudden change to his alternate personality. "I can't believe you... And you're not freeing them, Sora. What happens if they DON'T want to be 'set free' as you are doing for them? And why would you do such things?"  
  
Sora shurgged. "Like I said, they are restless. They want something, and as their leader, I must let them have what they want. But I do admit, when I'm like this, I give up a tiny peice of myself to them to make them stronger."  
  
"Then you're only killing yourself!" Riku protested.  
  
Sora shrugged, not seeming to care. "I suppose not... But why should YOU?"  
  
Riku was taken back by that question, a pained look in his eyes. "I SHOULD care because you're my friend!"  
  
"Is that all I am to you?" Sora scoffed, turning sideways before looking Riku up and down.  
  
Riku shook his head. "No! No you're not! You're more than just a mere friend to me, Sora..." Riku's voice softed as he continued. "You're more then a friend in my eyes. God... I love you, what else is there to say? If it's an apology, then I can give it. If I must give up my life to make sure you live, then I'll do so. If I must plague myself with darkness and swim in an eternal sea of death to reach you, then I will; I'll swim to reach you. I don't care what task you put before me; I'll do it. But one thing I will NOT do is risk others' lives to complete a task."  
  
Sora stared at Riku wordlessly. "You are certain of that, Riku?"  
  
Riku nodded, his face set with determination. "I am. I will follow you to the ends of the universe, Sora. I swear it. I'll get you back even if I have to kill you to do it."  
  
Sora smirked, amused with Riku's warning. "Are you now?"  
  
"I will. I'll kill us both if I have to. I don't care."  
  
Sora turned to face Riku fully, eyeing him up and down with interest. "You're serious, aren't you? You don't care what happens to yourself as long as I'm me again?"  
  
Riku stared on silently, his silence answering Sora's questions. Sora grinned, his amused level gaining another notch. "Hmm... So you will..." Sora paused to walk up to Riku who now stood up straight instead of leaning against he wall. "Well, good luck to you Riku for I now plan on making this a rather GOOD chase of cat and mouse."  
  
Riku grimaced just as Sora was pulling him down into a rough kiss. When Sora pulled back, he walked away from the bar, lightly hopping off the porch and saluting Riku before disappearing from his sight as he exited the Slums section of Midgar. Riku shook his head, glaring at the ground just before lifting his head nad heading back inside. /So the hunt begins... I'll PLAY your little GAME Sora, and I'll win...\  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: Okay! there's the next chappie!! ^^ hey, like i said, if you have any questions, go ahead and ask, okay? and don't worry, i'll try and pull up more chappies faster... and heck, visit my site, guys, i wants suggestions and tips and stuff! i'm new to HTML! I need help, okay? oh, and if anyone wants to know, the group will be at Midgar, do the whole FF 7 thing, then travel to HP world (i'm sorry, i jsut HAFTA do it), then CCS, then uh... if anyone has any requests, i'll be happy to add a world! (that is, if i know of it first...) ^^ anyway, yeah! the longer the better! this is only part one of the story, guys! give me more! ^^() but seriously, if anyone wants (a) fav character(s) in this story, please request! please ask! i'll send them in! ^^ 


	14. The One Winged Angel

Author's Note: hiya guys! welcome back! sorry for the lateness stuff, but heck! i'm pulling in another chappie again! (oh yeah, remember to review on previous chappies... sometimes my writing can get complicated...) ... well... i don't think i have much more to say, so er.... yeeeaahhh.... i think i'll just start the story now... and don't be surprised if something pops up outta nowhere... as you'll probably have gotten used to right now, my stuff wanders... oh, and i never got to finish FF7, so if i get anything wrong, then.... welllll.... yeah, inform me, and also, i'm changing Sephiroth's KH form a bit and twist around the characters some (just ta warn ya)... oh, and has anyone noticed that this is a Riku fic, since you already get enough of Sora (Kingdom Hearts Two!!! Yay!!!) in the first game, so it's Riku's turn now! (Two Keyblades!!! Yay!! Riku's baddass!! I love him even more!! *huggles Riku*) ... *cough* ... er... email me for more infoooooo!!! er, if ya need or want or dare to have it and uh... er... well, whatever now... on with the...  
  
thing...  
Chapter Thirteen  
Riku shook his head before turning to head inside the bar. sadness had overcome his heart for the fact that Sora was no longer at his side. Plagued with the thought of having lost Sora once more, Riku glared at the ground, frustrated. Inside, after pacing the swinging doors, Riku saw that all present were looking in his direction. Silence etched the air, tension building. Riku took his place next to Roz again, conscious of the eyes on him, watching his every move and slight motion. As he sat and faced all those faces, he could tell that they had listened to what was talked about outside.  
Riku furrowed his eyes, disappointed at his friends' behavior, and yet, not so surprised they did so. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought against it, shaking his head slightly. He turned away, waving a hand toward the crowd, dismissing whatever they might have thought of to say or do. Shortly after a pause, he got up and left for outside, walking down the steps leading to and from Tifa's bar, and toward the exit of the Slums.  
  
Roz watched Riku go silently, a frown upon her face. When he was well gone, she let out an enormous sigh, her breath unconcsiously held in earlier. She shook her head, a mix of feelings withing her, all negative.  
  
"Riku..." she whispered, her head bowed.  
  
A silence followed after that for some time until Barret cleared his throat. "Da boy looks like Sephiroth..."  
  
Roz lifted her head, staring at Barret. Sephiroth? Sephiroth and herself were aquaintances. "Sephiroth?"  
  
Cloud nodded, pushing away from his spot on the wall and sat down at the bar, near Tifa and Marlene who still clinged to Tifa. "He does..."  
  
Tifa's eyes flared. "But why? How can Riku look so much like that monster?"  
  
Cloud snapped at her, his smile bitter. "Sephiroth isn't a monster, he never was. He only had minor problems. Sephiroth was a toy to his mother's biddings for a time until he ruled over her, and then was a marionette to time and fate as it took over him. I was as well, I was part of him and that insidious plot of destruction. We all were."  
  
Tifa winced before nodding, looking away as Cloud stared at her harshly. "I'm sorry, Cloud, but... I can't just forget what happened not too long ago..."  
  
Barret nodded. "None of us can, Tifa."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "No... none of us can..." he said, his voice soft and barely audible as if he was talking to himself.  
  
Roz frowned. "What happened back then? As far as I've heard, Sephiroth seemed an okay guy... until I've heard such bad things from you."  
  
Cloud titled his head, looking in Roz's direction. "Sephiroth was a special project created by a docter named Gast. See, I as well was a project, but a failed type. Out of all the expirements, Sephiroth turned out the one with perfect marks and the one to succeed in fufilling Docter Gast's and Professor Hojo's crazy dream and project. When gast died, hojo took over and went crazy, making prototypes that turned into monsters and hidious things. But still, Sephiroth was the first to succeed and was Hojo's 'beloved son'--even if not his own. Jenova was another creation by these two mad men and with Jenova, the Calamity of the Skies, cells were used to enhance one's abilities. To those who were created and infused with Mako in them were considered Jenova's 'children'. Like I said, I too was one of those who were infected, and that's why I was the one who surpassed the others in the group, though they gerw stronger quite well, and was the only one who could actually beat Sephiroth in his crazed state. Jenova was the cause of Gaia's near destruction, Jenova drove Sephiroth to calling upon the Black Materia and Meteor, the cause of Aeris having to give her body up to call upon Holy to stop Meteor, the cause of everyone's hatred, the cause of the war between the nations, the cause of so much bloodshed, the cause of so many failiars and projects until Sephiroth came, and the cause of Sephiroth's madness..." Cloud's voice trailed at the last part, bowing his head as past memories came upon him. The pain he felt, the blood he saw, the deaths he witnessed, the destruction of so many people and things, and the dying of the planet. All that he saw, hear, smelled, tasted, and more, all of that flashed through him and all through-out his body like drugs on over-drive.  
  
Seeing Cloud could not continue, Tifa and the others continued the story for the others to hear, Roz asking and making comments every now and then to strike further detail. When the whole story was spilled, Roz sat back in her seat, shocked, surprised, and confused all at once. But what question dawned in her head was: "Was Riku and Sephiroth related?" Probably not, they acted differently, but still...   
  
Roz shook her head, not wanting another problem and question to deal with, and got up, stretching. She turned her attention to her friends and signalled for them to hit the sack and rest for the day. They could inform the others later about their encounter with Sora, and all that after they regained their energy. Riku, on the other hand. would be left alone to figure out himself and his thoughts and feelings.   
  
When Roz booked a room for herself and those who could fit in the room, at the hotel while the rest slept in the AVALANCHE meeting room under Tifa's bar. Roz could not sleep well, knowing that Riku was somewhere out there, wandering who knows where in the middle of the night. But eventually, after tossing and turning, she fell into a fitful sleep, but sleep none-the-less.  
Riku stopped by the Wall Market in Sector 6 of Midgar. Lights shown brightly in this place. He stopped by a hidden alley just before Don's mansion where, as he hear, the blasted man picked up women and sluts off the street to have "fun" with. In the alley, Riku saw an enormous pole that led up, far above the Slums and the Wall Market. Riku shook his head as he leaned against the graffiti wall. Riku looked up at the unwholesome dark sky, pain stiking him from deep within.   
  
/No peace... No salvation... No silence... No natural beauty... Nothing. I... I miss you. You are lost from me, so lost... I see you, but every time I reach, you are being pulled away from me. What can I do?\  
  
"What can I do...?" Riku thought aloud, closing his eyes as his face was tilted toward the night's sky. "You are gone and lost... I cannot reach you... Help me, I cannot find my way... Where are you? I can't see. You are not there anymore. I can't find you. Where...? Where?!"  
  
Riku fell silent, and soon let his head drop forward, his eyes still shut. His chin rested on his chest as his breath slowed in a matter of minutes, bringing the stricken boy to sleep. A figure came up to him, smiling at the sleeping boy before him. He scooped the boy up and entered the shadows once more with the boy in his arms.  
Riku awoke with a major headache. By his dark surroundings, it seemed to him it was still night time. He wondered how long it was that he was asleep. Was it the same day? Or possibly the next night? It couldn't have been longer then one day's sleep or else Roz or someone would have called the gaurds and look for him. Riku looked around him to realize he was not right by the large pole in the alleyway in the Wall Market anymore. But... where was he?  
  
Riku tried to move, but a hand soon was laud on his shoulder and kept him from rising. Riku protested by pushing against the hand's will, but soon enough, he grew tired and slumped back down to the position he was before. He grumbled to himself, looking off to the side, away from where the hand was on his shoulder.  
  
"You certainly are stubborn," came a voice, probably the owner of the hand, Riku thought.  
  
Riku scoffed. "Yeah? So?"  
  
The voice laughed, not menacing or harsh, or carrying a hint of malice and evil in it, but a kind laugh that showed that this person wasn't all too bad. "Come now, boy. Get up, you aren't locked up or anything. I didn't do anything to you, so get up."  
  
Riku obeyed only because he wanted to get up in the first place. A flick of silver appeared in the corner of his vision, and he thought that it might have been his hair, but when he moved his hand to brush back and stray locks, he realized that it wasn't his hair that he saw. Shaking off the thought, Riku turned to face a dark silhouette, the figure almost invisible in the darkness with the clothing they wore.   
  
"Mind telling me where I am?" Riku asked, a hand on his hip.   
  
Again, the voice laughed. "Boy, don't stand like that too much. You make yourself look like a girl."  
  
Riku glared at this person, annoyed. He took his hand away from his hip only to switch his weight from one leg to another. "Would you just get on with it? I hate it how you're mocking me and laughing at me. tell me who you are."  
  
The person's laugh subsided. "Not yet, boy. Wait until you have sight again. Then I will answer you questions."  
  
Riku growled inwardly. "Okay then," he said, irritated. "Then lead me, Oh Annoying One, to where I can see."  
  
Riku saw a slight movement and guessed the person was shrugging by the sound of their clothes shifting slightly. "If you wish."  
  
A hand was laid on the boy's shoulder and he was led to where light was supposedly present. When light came into his vision, he hand to sheild his eyes from the sudden flare. When his eyes adjusted, his blinked several times, noticing that they had stopped but the person's hand had not yet left his shoulder. Riku took thi chance to look at his captor, but his eyes suddenly widened at the person who seemed like a taller and an older him. Riku gaped at this person and wondered if this was a dream or something of that sort where he was halucinating or dillusional.  
  
"You... look like me. Or... I look like you!" Riku exclaimed, stepping back from his older-looking self.  
  
His older self shook his head, laughing quietly. "No I am not. I am not you, nor you am I. But it is remarkable how we look alike. But if you notice, your eyes are a mix of blue and green, making it similar to turquise, but mine are enhanced with Mako and pure green."   
  
Riku stared at the man's eyes as he pointed to them with is finger. The man was right. He DID have green eyes, much like that of a cat's, with a strange glow to them as if they glowed in the dark just like a cat's. Riku stared on until he felt a sqeeze on his shoulder, pulling him from his wandering thoughts. He realized that the man never let go of him as if he expected him to run.  
  
Riku furrowed his brows as he turned to face the man again. "Who ARE you?"  
  
The man smiled, a weird haunting smile that sent a made the hairs on the back of Riku's neck stand on end. Riku opened his mouth as if to say something, but was left with his jaw slightly slacked, his eyes glazed over as if transfixed by the man's very exsistance, let alone him being right there in front of him, smiling down as him in his bone-chilling way.  
  
The man stopped smiling and stared straight into this boy's eyes, trying to fathom what was wrong with him, why he was acting so. He didn't know the boy that oddly resembled him in looks and actions, as well as emotions and attitude, especially in front of him so.  
  
"Boy..."  
Riku faultered, his balance swaying as he felt something tugging at him. Inside him... He felt like falling, and yet being held back as well.   
  
"Boy..." was the last thing he heard or saw from the present world until he gave into the pulling and let himself fall... Fall into the unknown where darkness probably lay...  
  
Darkness... where light cannot penetrate and cannot protect you from... the unknown. Where all or any or nothing could happen... Where death or pain could await...  
  
Darkness was where he was heading... where he was falling... where he could not escape... Not alone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: okay, okay... kinda weird and out of the blue like always, but heck... it's short too, but still... it's a chapter so deal with it. but more-over, i'll put in a special edition of my stupid talk show since i haven't for a while...  
  
Me: Okay! I'm back and ready for action! Let's start with Riku! *Riku comes out* Okay! You've met Sephi, so-- *ducks at a flying Masamune* er... anyway, so how do you feel about him?  
  
Riku: *shrugs* He's okay. He's supposed to play a good, decent role in this story, right? So, he's okay. And besides, didn't someone want you to put him in?  
  
Me: *nods* Right. So, I decided to add him in with a special role. what he does, I cannot yet reveal, but that's alright. Anyway, moving on. Sora has a split personality and I bet there are a few out there who are wondering what is up with this boy. Right?  
  
Sora: *comes out* Hey, it's not like I'm not alive and deaf y'know! *sits by Riku* I have a split personality and that's okay. it's better that way. Isn't it that I'm having an inner battle with myself and the darkness within me and when I'm rational and nice to Riku *pokes Riku* it's because I have some or all control of myself and my body?  
  
Me: *nods* Indeed. But moreover, has enyone noticed that my story is heading in what could possibly be 5000 different directions?? *turns to audience* HAS anyone?  
  
Audience: *several people raise their hand*  
  
Me: Ahh.... good.   
  
Sora: I don't get it, why does Roz have such a big role in this story? Isn't she only supposed to be important in Part 2?  
  
Me: *shrug* Yeah, but heck, I want her to be made known first.  
  
Riku: She already IS too well damn known!  
  
Roz: *stomps in and hits Riku in the back of the head* Hey! I heard that!  
  
Riku: *rolls eyes* Like you couldn't? I know you aren't deaf. I said it on purpose, you moron.  
  
Roz: *glares and smacks Riku again*  
  
Sora: *jumps up* Hey! Don't hit him!  
  
Roz: *narrows eyes* You're defending him?  
  
Sora: Of course! I love him!  
  
Riku: *sweatdrop* Sora... Oh god....   
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Um... Anyway, I was reading my first ficcie for Kh: "Unexpected," and I just realized that some of that is childish and somewhat stupid. Some people have read it and liked it, but still, it's short, stupid, and silly. The plot may be okay, but the way I worded it was a bit... how you say... well... I have not the word I want to use, but that's alright. The point is that I may rewrite Unexpected to become a better story and may even add more to it and such. I would like opinion on that and if there are any suggestions what-so-ever on the story, or anything I should improve (don't mention spelling, I already know), or change, or fix, or add, or whatever. Okay? please? 


	15. Author's Notie and Dearest Alopogies

HELLO HELLO HELLOOOO!!! I'M DEEPLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!   
  
See, i can't exactly update on my stories right now as I'm a bit busy with school and shutting down. I know that probably doens't make sense, but if you went to my school, you'd understand. well, i'm deeply sorry for there not being an update, and that i've practically neglected them all, but i assure all you fans of mine out there that i WILL get this up again!! Aiyee!! I'm sorry for making you all wait!!! I really really am!!! But please, give me a bit more time and I'll try to even put TWO chapters up at once!! ^__^;;; I kinda doubt my ability to do so, but I'll try, i'll tell ya that!   
  
things are rather stuck up my butt at the moment, and ... well, you can guess what i'm going through... well, maybe, maybe not.  
  
aiyee.... sooo much to do, so little time!! i'm soooo tired from school.... *blinks, bleery-(is that a word?) eyed* ... *yawns* .... gosh, i better get to work, ne? otherwise, people will chew me out!! ...  
  
oh boy......... i'm in deep trouble as it is, and i've only made it worse..... *hits head on desk* .... *groans* ugh....  
  
*bang*  
  
*bang*  
  
*bang*  
  
..............  
  
oh well, better get started.... 


End file.
